


Anchors

by weddingbells



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexting, Tumblr, popstar!scott, schoolboy!isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac Lahey is just a teenage boy that likes to play lacrosse and spend time on tumblr talking about his favourite tv-show, Supernatural and Scott McCall is just a teenage boy that happens to be in the very successful popgroup Beta to my Alpha, and likes to spend time on tumblr talking about his favourite tv-show, Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any stupid mistakes or grammar errors.  
> Also, if any tumblr names named in this one happens to be of real users, that is not meant to be, I made up some names that I thought sounded okay so I hope that no one will feel like I stole their names or something!
> 
> I wanted to write a popstar-AU and here it is! Feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope that you will enjoy this!
> 
> Big thanks to my friend [vinterdrog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog) that came up with the name Beta to my Alpha for Scott's popgroup.

 

”Come on.” Stiles complains outside of Isaac’s window. “Let’s go do something fun, Allison and Lydia are going skinny dipping and we should totally go too.”

Isaac grimaces.

“No, Stiles, I am not going to sneak a peek at girls skinny dipping. No.”

“We can go skinny dipping too if you want, just come on, you can’t sit inside all week!”

“I haven’t been inside all week.” Isaac protests, and really it’s true, there’s been school and detention for texting in class (oops, he didn’t really mean to) and lacrosse practice and really this is his first free Sunday night in what feels like forever and he really just wants to spend it inside of his room, doing some casual tumblr blogging and just enjoy his own company, not spending time with Stiles trying to see girls naked.

Isaac doesn’t even really like naked girls. Boobs scare him. He’s more of a balls kind of guy.

Not that Stiles really know that because honestly Isaac hasn’t really told him, but still.

Stiles looks disappointed as he shrugs and give Isaac an almost evil glare.

“Fine, go look at tumblr porn instead.”

“I don’t look at porn, Stiles!” Isaac protests, only half true though because well, he might have been the not so much victim of a lot of Destiel porn on the Supernatural tag but he really doesn’t mind that. Stiles doesn’t need to know that either though, because he’s already teasing Isaac enough for his obsession with a show about demon hunters that Isaac really don’t think he could handle the manips, fanfiction or fanart that sometimes just flood his dash. Stiles sighs and seems to give up.

“I’ll call your sorry ass tomorrow though.”

Isaac grins.

“Fine, you do that, best friend.”

With a little wave Stiles disappear down the road and Isaac can finally return to his bed and make himself comfortable while he prepares for a night of going through his favourite tags on tumblr. He’s also ready to finally upload an AU with gifs that he’s been working on for a few weeks (in which Dean is a popstar and Castiel is the clueless guy that has no idea that he’s meeting a famous popstar when they meet at a grocery store) and he hopes that his followers will appreciate it.

Maybe he spends a bit too much of his free time on tumblr but he doesn’t really mind. It’s his life after all.

 

\--

 

When Scott told his friends that he actually likes to google himself now and then and that the best time he has is when he scrolls through their tag on tumblr, Derek almost fell off the chair just in shock and Danny dropped his soda on the floor.

Scott thought they were clearly overreacting. It’s not that big of a deal.

“But it must be a pain.” Derek had said with a grimace and helped Danny get a towel to clean up the soda. “I mean, there must be so much hate and girls wanting to fuck you. And not that I don’t mind girls wanting to fuck me, but on the other hand I don’t want to see it online. Isn’t it freaky?”

“Yeah, the hate must be horrible.” Danny had agreed and finished cleaning up the soda. “Why do you even do it? And is that all you’re doing when you’re stuck on the computer?”

Scott had just smiled.

The thing is, tumblr isn’t really that bad. It’s actually kind of fun. Scott loves to see all of the great pictures and gifs of himself and the band, all the fangirls and fanboys writing posts about their shows and funny stuff they do, and he even enjoys the fanfiction about them.

Also, tumblr is like the first place that Scott has ever been to where there are so many people that shares his love for Supernatural, and that is amazing. It’s his favourite show of all shows in the world and when the band is on tour, there’s not really that much time to keep up with everything.

And tumblr helped him with that. And to that, Scott is really thankful.

 

Beta to my Alpha got famous by just sheer luck, really, Scott uploaded a cover he and the boys did on youtube and accidently they got a lot of views and comments and overnight he had people calling him like crazy.

When they were offered a record deal and got invited to actual TV shows for famous people, they all thought they had actually just fallen asleep but it was true, they were there, and it was amazing. Their sound was described as poprock-sound that was easy to listen to, and apparently it helped that all of them are kind of good looking. They built a large fanbase in no time, and even though it was kind of strange to not really be able to go outside unnoticed anymore, it was kind of great.

Maybe that’s part of the reason why Scott spends lots of time with his secret tumblr blog. Because no one there knows who he is. He’s not even tumblr famous. He’s got a couple followers and mostly just sticks to the tags that he’s tracking.

 

Derek and Danny decided to go out to a club, but Scott felt a night in was necessary. He puts his laptop on his tummy, starting it up and waiting for the loading screen to disappear and let him open up Firefox.

His Spotify is playing some soft tunes from The Script as he types in his tumblr name and password to be let into the site.

As usual, no messages, but a new follower that apparently seems to like his posts about Destiel and Beta to my Alpha ( _yes, yes_ , he reblogs pictures of his own band, you go along and judge) and lots of action in the Supernatural, Destiel and the Beta to my Alpha-tag.

He laughs at a fanfic about Danny and Derek making out and then a post from one girl that wonders what the band really would think if they saw all they the people on tumblr are writing about them (if only she knew!) before he clicks his way through amazingly made edits and gifs from the latest episode of Supernatural.

Mostly it’s pretty much the same, but then something new catches his eye. It’s 9 gifs, a few from the show, a few from somewhere else and he reads the caption.

_“AU: Dean is a famous popstar, and Cas is clueless, but after meeting a few times by accident Dean falls for the awkward, beautiful boy and no one can stop them from being together, not even the fact that Dean’s management want them to stay away from each other. Destiel is real”_

The gifs are amazing. Scott looks at the ones from the show, along with fake tweets where Dean talks about Cas, and a couple holding hands. He likes the post and then reblogs, feeling that for some reason this is the best thing he has seen in a long time.

He clicks the link to the blog posting the AU (lacrosselahey, huh), just to follow and see who it is.

To his surprise, it is a boy. Now, Scott isn’t judgmental or anything it’s just that he usually finds girls there.

_“Hi, I’m Isaac. 18. I like lacrosse, and Supernatural. Destiel is real!”_

Attached to the profile is a picture of a boy with curls and beautiful eyes and _ow_ , cheekbones. Scott feels a bit lightheaded which is stupid because it’s no big deal, it’s just a picture.

A picture of someone who just created a great AU and seems to ship what Scott ships and that is a boy and Scott’s age.

And also, scrolling through the blog (Scott goes all the back to page 50, and nope, he’s not sorry) this guy seems like fun.

Scott doesn’t usually send people messages but he opens up the ask box.

**“Hi, just saw your AU and wow, it was amazing! Great to see other boys just as obsessed with Destiel as I am, lol”**

He hits send and then nervously waits for a reaction. Oh, it is a bit pathetic.

It takes 10 minutes, and then his ask box signals there’s a new message.

**“Omg, thank you mate. Destiel is like my drug or something. And you’re a boy too?! Great, don’t mind girls but well, fun to see boys as well, hah”**

Scott is extremely, extremely pleased that this boy replied to his ask privately, and didn’t post it on his blog. He goes back in to send another ask.

**“Yeah, my name’s Scott. You should teach me how to make AUs like that dude hah”**

The replies are quicker now, and Scott finds it amusing for some strange reason he doesn’t even know, but this is like, _new_.

**“Maybe I should, but then you’d threaten my place as the AU king, can’t have that”**

**“No, I guess not. So, you like lacrosse huh? Fun, can’t be bothered with sports myself, haha”**

Truth is Scott doesn’t really have time for sports, but he can’t say that.

**“Yeah, it’s awesome, I play on the team at my school. Take a lot of time though. And I see you like Supernatural and… some boyband I haven’t heard off”**

At first Scott feels a tug in his stomach, a strange sensation, and he thinks it’s maybe because the boy, Isaac, calls them a boy band, but maybe it’s really just a bit exciting that he doesn’t know who they are.

Scott doesn’t mean to brag or anything, but it is kind of common knowledge and it’s rare to find people that don’t know of them. It’s a bit exciting, almost.

**“Dude, that’s Beta to my Alpha and they are totally not a boyband, more of a poprock trio. You really haven’t heard of them?”**

**“lol no, sorry can’t say I have. And they are boys in a band, so boyband to me, haha. They look sugary cute like boybanders do too :]”**

Scott almost laughs out loud. Sugary cute _really_ isn’t the word he’d use to describe Derek for example, his bad ass tattoos and eyebrows are enough to make him seem dark and broody, but maybe himself and Danny can pull it off.

He’s just about to reply to the ask when his ask box signals another ask coming in.

**“I have to log off, but nice chatting, I followed you back so maybe we can talk again tomorrow or something, see you Scott** **:)”**

Scott feels a bit disappointed that Isaac is logging off but then again, he said that they could talk again and that’s cool.

**“Sure, Isaac. And listen to Beta to my Alpha, tell me what you think, okay ;)”**

Well, no one has ever gone to hell for promoting their own band, right?

 

\--

 

Isaac doesn’t have time to check his tumblr more than on his app in the morning the next day before there’s time for school, and since the app pretty much doesn’t work for him, he can’t see if he got any new messages. He manages to load his gif set though (834 notes, wow, new record for him!) and smiles at it for a moment, thinking about that boy Scott and their messages last night, before he pockets his phone to meet up with Stiles.

“So how was the skinny dipping last night?” Isaac asks, grinning as he sits down next to Stiles, waiting for the first class of the day to start. Stiles yawns loudly, clearly he’s not been sleeping well.

“Ah man, I don’t know, I decided to skip it anyway, wasn’t that much fun when you didn’t come with me.”

“They found you watching them, right?”

“Maybe. A gentleman never tells.”

Isaac grins.

“You’re more of a douche, Stiles.”

“Hey, language.” Stiles frowns, but then he yawns again. “Seriously, I’m exhausted, is school over yet?”

“It’s the first class of the day. And it hasn’t even started yet!”

Stiles fakes a snore and buries his head in his arms, and Isaac smiles, giving the white board his attention instead.

“I talked to a guy last night.” He mumbles to Stiles, not even sure if he’s still listening. “He likes Supernatural, just like I do!”

“No one likes Supernatural like you do.” Stiles mutters which makes Isaac smile again. “And hush, let me sleep.”

 

It isn’t until lunch Isaac manages to get to one of the school computers that hasn’t blocked tumblr, and he can check his messages.

He isn’t even sure of why he wants to see if Scott replied, but it’s just something about him that is… fun. And they seemed to get along. Well, as much as you can seem to get along from just a few messages back and forth on tumblr and stalking the other blog (yes, bad Isaac, he should stop scrolling through page after page of Scott’s blog, but he can’t help himself).

He smiles when he sees Scott’s message about listening to Beta to my Alpha. He thinks about doing a quick google to see more what they are about and maybe if they have some youtube videos, but he didn’t bring his headphones and he can’t very well play loud music at school, so he doesn’t do that.

Instead he sends a quick message to Scott about that he will think about it, and what’s in it for him if he actually do listen to them, before he logs out and goes to find Stiles.

Stiles meets him in the hallway, putting one arm around his shoulders.

“Isaac, Isaac. I feel a bit left out. Now tell me, why are you ditching me every lunchbreak?”

Isaac snorts.

“I leave for five minutes and suddenly I ditch you every lunch break?”

Stiles grins.

“Okay, that might have been a bit of an overreaction on my part, but fact remains, what did you do? Cheating on me with another best friend? Do I have to feel threatened?”

Isaac laughs, then for a second thinking about Scott and maybe if Scott could be best friend material, but then he pushes the thought away because Scott is only on tumblr and they’ve only talked for like a day, so they don’t know each other and Stiles is here and they have known each other forever.

He pulls Stiles close into a brotherly hug and laughingly pinches his cheek.

“No you’re my bestest of all best friends, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I do, it’s you that seems to be forgetting that.”  Stiles jokingly complains, but then he stands up straight and gazes down the hallway. “So, what did you do that needed to take time from our precious lunch break?”

“Wanted to check tumblr.” Isaac admits. “To talk to that guy I told you about in maths.”

“Aha, so there _is_ a guy!” Stiles points a finger at Isaac that feel like he should punch his friend for making such stupid jokes.

“Stupid, yeah. The guy that likes Supernatural, that I told you about in math, remember?”

“Sorry dude, don’t remember anything from math.”

Isaac sighs.

“Well, it was just that, anyway. Hey, do you know a band called Beta to my Alpha?”

Stiles stops in the middle of a step, putting on hand on Isaac’s chest and stopping him as well. He stares at Isaac like he’s some freak from another planet.

“Uhm, yeah! Doesn’t everyone know about Beta to my Alpha? You mean you don’t?”

“Seriously.” Isaac laughs, unsure of if Stiles is actually serious or just being extremely sarcastic, trying to make a joke of him or something. “You know them?”

Stiles rolls his eyes like he can’t believe his best friend.

“Yes, of course I know Beta to my Alpha, dude, they are everywhere. TV, youtube, radio, _everywhere_ , I can’t believe you haven’t heard of them. They are amazing, their songs are great and oh, yeah they are perfect.”

“How come you haven’t talked about them if they are so fantastic?” Isaac raises one eyebrow and Stiles roll his eyes again.

“Dude, not everyone is talking about the things they like all the time like you and your precious Supernatural. Most of us fandude in the calm solitude of our own home.”

“Well, tell me about them, then.” Isaac says, trying to sound casual when he adds the last part. “Apparently Scott likes them.”

Stiles shakes his head.

“Can’t believe you don’t know. Okay, well, they are a group of 3, and there’s Danny Māhealani who is a killer drummer, with a great voice and so funny, he writes most of their lyrics, and then there’s Derek, and wow, _Derek Hale_ Isaac, he is just, wow. Gorgeous. He plays the keyboard and oh, the way his hands move… wow. And then there’s Scott McCall and he plays the guitar, and he sings, and he’s just got so many teenage girls screaming for him that I think it’s impossible sometimes at concerts to actually hear him singing. But they are great, they really are. Are you sure you haven’t heard of them?”

Stiles still looks at Isaac like he can’t believe that his best friends don’t know of this band, and Isaac feels a bit stupid.

“Yes, I’m sure. The lead singer’s name is Scott?”

“Yup, popular name, just like your friend, right? Maybe it’s because of the Scott brothers in One Tree Hill.”

Isaac grins.

“Pretty sure both your Scott and my Scott was born way before One Tree Hill was aired.”

“Maybe so.” Stiles grins. “Well anyway. If you want to really get to know of the band, you’re in luck though. You do know they’re coming here for a signing and a small show, right?”

Isaac grunts.

“How would I know that if I didn’t even know they existed until yesterday?”

“Oh, right.” Stiles says and looks a bit dumbstruck. “Well, anyway, we should go.”

Isaac grimaces.

“I don’t know, I don’t know the band.”

“I’ll send you a playlist, you’ll be stuck in no time.” Stiles grins and Isaac can feel a smile forming on his own lips.

“Fine, try that.”

 

\--

 

At dinner Derek orders the biggest steak he can get and they have five girls coming up to ask for autographs and photos before Danny’s even decided on what to eat. Scott poses for a picture with three of the girls while the other one snaps the picture, and then their security guard comes over to help them get some space from the fans, so that they can finally eat.

“Man.” Derek says, holding on to his stomach like it hurts. “I’m so hungry I could eat a deer.”

“Judging by the size of that steak you just ordered, I think you might will.” Danny says, looking at Derek with one eye before then giving his full attention to the menu instead. Scott laughs. He’s tired, and hungry, and everything seems hilarious right now.

“Just decide, Danny!” Scott says, running his hands through his hair in sleepy move. He’s so tired, he can’t be bothered to have it properly styled right now. So what if paparazzi will talk about his bed hair later. “If I don’t get my food because you don’t order, I will haunt you forever. I’m starving.”

“Fine, fine, I’m done.” Danny says, closing the menu and giving it to one of the waiters, telling him his order.

Their drinks arrive and Scott takes a minute to actually appreciate the fact that only a year ago he couldn’t for his life believe that this could happen to him. And he couldn’t even dream he would be able to afford this place. It’s fancy and all white cloths and candle light and overly dressed waiters. The prices are high, but Scott didn’t even bother to look because they can afford it. Wow.

“So, we going out tonight?” Derek asks when their food gets served and they all tug in. Scott groans, his fork half way to his mouth.

“Seriously, we’ve been up since 4 am and you wanna go out? No, we’re staying in. Sleeping.”

“Movie night at the hotel maybe?”

“I’m in.” Danny gives Derek a big smile but Scott just groans again.

“No way, I’m too tired. I’m eating this and then I’m going to bed.”

“Liar. You’re going on tumblr.”

Both Derek and Danny grins and Scott can’t help but to smile as well. He shoves some food into his mouth, chewing and swallowing, feeling it fill the empty void that is currently his stomach and then he replies.

“Well, maybe. I found this cool guy last night, my age, and he likes pretty much everything that I like.”

“You’re talking to strangers on the internet?” Derek raises one eyebrow before sipping his glass of sparkling water. “You’re telling them all our band secrets, huh?”

Scott laughs. Again, everything is hilarious, he is tired, okay?

“No. And Isaac doesn’t even know who we are, so it’s just cool. I told him my name is Scott and that’s it.”

“Ooh, Isaac.” Danny says with a joking, teasing voice. “So you’re on first name basis already.”

“Shut up.” Scott says, cheeks blushed. “He’s cool, okay.”

“So, we have a movie night, you stay in to talk to some old dude on the internet.” Derek comments and goes back to attacking his huge steak with his knife and fork. “That’s settled then.”

 

Scott hadn’t really planned to go into tumblr that night, just go straight to bed, but maybe Isaac had replied and maybe Scott didn’t want to be the jerk that didn’t reply for a whole day, so he opens up his laptop just to check his tumblr quick.

He’s got 3 new messages. And of course it’s from Isaac.

For some reason Scott can’t explain, just seeing the red icon, knowing it must be from Isaac, it makes him happy.

**“I’ll think about it. So, what’s in it for me if I do listen to them? ;)”**

**“Oh god, hope you didn’t find the last message creepy in any way because I don’t want anything out of it. And I checked them out, btw, they’re kinda okay!”**

**“Also, my best friend apparently loves them and they are coming to Beacon Hills where I live so maybe I should go see them and take a picture for you? And oh god now I sent three messages in a row and maybe you don’t even want to talk anymore, sorry”**

Scott laughs out loud; glad Danny and Derek are in Danny’s hotel room down the hall and can’t hear him. It’s just that Isaac gets desperate just for adding that to the first message that seems fun. And that he wants to go take pictures of the band for him.

And wait, he actually lives in Beacon Hills?!

Quickly, Scott opens up a new ask.

**“Lol, ofc I wanna talk. And wow, good thing you checked out the band, awesome. So you live in Beacon Hills then? Now I can stalk you haha and okay no just kidding”**

He’s thinking about adding something else just about how Isaac’s day was, but that sounds weird and sappy so instead he just hits send, waiting for a while to see if Isaac will actually reply soon. He does.

**“Oh good! Haha, and yeah, I live in Beacon Hills, dullest town ever. But apparently not dull enough since your band is coming here ;)”**

Scott reads, re-reads and panics for a while wondering how Isaac found out Beta to my Alpha is his band, before he facepalms himself for being stupid. Of course Isaac doesn’t mean it like that, it’s his band because Isaac thinks he’s just a fan, it’s normal tumblr talk, nothing strange there. He’s being stupid.

**“Haha, yeah. Maybe I should go too, and we can meet and get autographs and then talk about Supernatural.  I don’t live far away from Beacon Hills.”**

Okay, so that maybe was a bit mean. And maybe a bit fast forward, Scott doesn’t know. But it’s out there now because he’s already hit send, so he sits nervously to wait for Isaac’s reply.

**“Are you kidding?! Haha, maybe I should, because my friend really wants to go. And do you have kik or whats app or something? Because my tumblr is being a bit of a bitch tonight, but if you still want to talk… Understand if you don’t want to.”**

Scott bites his lip. He do have kik, but he hasn’t been giving it out to anyone except for the band and his mother, and he’s worried that it will spread around the internet and he will get swamped by messages he doesn’t want.

But this is Isaac, and Isaac doesn’t know who he is and Scott do want to talk to Isaac, so he doesn’t even think about it anymore before he replies.

**“Yeah, I’ve got kik, it’s Scottinthezone, add me?”**

He then remembers that he’s got a picture of himself as a display picture there, and even if Isaac doesn’t know of the band he might be able to recognize him on it. And yeah, maybe it wouldn’t be uncommon for a fan to have a display picture of his or hers favourite band, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.

He quickly changes his icon to a picture that is still him, but doesn’t show all of his face, only half of it and mostly his hair. He could very well be any teenage boy out there, and he hope that Isaac won’t make the connection to the boy on the band photos.

He then bites his lip again, holding on to his phone, waiting for it to signal a new text coming in. It doesn’t take long.

**“Wow, love your screen name. You a Britney fan as well? ;)”**

Isaac has a picture of himself as well, which is a bit more adorable than Scott would like to admit. He’s wearing his lacrosse game shirt and holding on to the lacrosse stick, and smiling widely. He is cute.

**“Dude, Britney Spears does so not have copyright of ‘In the zone’ names.”**

**“No, maybe you’re a Hannah Montana fan?”**

Scott laughs. It’s strange to think that he 40 minutes ago was so tired he could fall asleep standing up because now he’s not, now he could talk to Isaac all night. He closes his laptop though, turning it off and taking his jeans off, laying down in the bed, head resting against the nice, soft pillows.

**“Shut up or I’ll stop talking to you, haha.”**

**“Oh noo, don’t do that, I like talking to you, haha! So, what’s up? Homework?”**

Scott smiles at the screen. No, photoshoots, meeting Ellen Degeneres. Normal, teenage stuff, right? He can’t actually tell Isaac that though.

**“No, I’m kinda… homeschooled, I guess? So I don’t have homeworks during the evenings, thank god.”**

**“Oh, why are you homeschooled? If you don’t mind me asking.”**

**“I don’t! We travel a lot I guess and kind of pursuing a music career so… No real school.”**

**“Oh you’re in a band? Struggling musician then? You sing? ;)”**

Scott laughs out loud again, looking around the five star hotel room with a king size bed just for him. Struggling, yeah.

**“Uh, you might say that. haha. So, you have school then?”**

**“Yeah, homework, homework. And lacrosse. Actually I’m so tired, if I stop replying I’m sorry, but then I’ve fallen asleep, haha.”**

Scott yawns, like the message of Isaac being tired reminds his own body that he is tired too. He should be sleeping. They’re having two TV interviews tomorrow before they head to the next stage of the tour.

**“And Supernatural, don’t forget Supernatural!”**

They chat about Supernatural for a good 30 minutes and Scott feels so at home with Isaac it’s scary, it’s like he’s not even this comfortable with Derek and Danny which is weird, because he’s known those guys forever and they practically live together, and Isaac has just been talking to him online and this is just so strange.

Isaac sends one last message about that he has to go to bed now, but that he’ll text Scott tomorrow, and Scott feels warm in his stomach before he says goodnight.

When he closes the kik app he looks at the time, figuring that Derek and Danny probably isn’t sleeping yet unless they’ve fallen asleep from the movie.

He grabs his shirt from the floor and makes sure his key to the hotel room is in his pocket before he sneaks out, quietly not to disturb any of the other guests. He’s not sure whether the walls are thin or not, but he just doesn’t want to be a pain.

He finds Danny’s room and softly knocks on the door. There’s a grunt coming from inside and then Danny shows up, opening up the door.

“Scott.” He says, and yawns. “You made me get up from the most comfortable position I’ve ever been in in my life while watching a movie. I thought you were sleeping?”

“I am.” Scott says and looks inside the room to see Derek sleeping, mouth wide open, while there’s some horror movie playing on the TV. “But uh, listen, since you always know everything…”

“Yees…” Danny says, holding out the e for a bit too long, making it sound like a whine.  Scott takes a deep breath.

“Do you know if we’ll get to Beacon Hills the day before the signing and if we have time to do what we want then?”

 

\--

 

Isaac is so tired when his alarm buzzes the next morning, but it is so worth it, because he was talking to Scott last night, and he likes Scott.

As a friend, of course. Because he couldn’t really like him as anything more than that, just a friend.

He grabs his phone, and his heart skips a beat when he sees that he’s got a new message on kik. It’s from Scott.

Isaac is a bit puzzled when he sees that it’s sent 5 am, but maybe Scott does have to get up early or something, some people are like that after all.

**“Hey, hope I’m not waking you up or anything! Did you sleep okay? So uhm, about Beta to my Alpha and their signing, I’m going like I said, and I’m getting there the day before the signing so maybe you want to meet up for coffee and talk about Supernatural? I promise I’m not creepy! But you can say no if you want, haha”**

Isaac almost falls out of bed. That is just too good to be true. Because he really wants to meet Scott, he do, to actually meet someone that’s so much like him and that can make him laugh so much just from texts, he wants to meet that person.

**“Omg, really? That would be great! I have lacrosse that night though, but haha, you can come to our practice if you want? Haha or we can just meet up afterwards, I think we’re out around 8 and I know a coffee shop that is open late”**

He doesn’t get a reply so maybe Scott is busy or something, it’s not that strange, so he pockets his phone and heads down to quickly grab some breakfast before heading to school.

Stiles meet him outside the school building.

“So, did you listen to Beta to my Alpha?”  He asks, almost sounding as excited as Isaac feels about Scott coming to town. “Did you like them?”

Isaac smiles, adjusting his school bag over his shoulder.

“I did, they are okay, I guess?”

Stiles groans.

“Just okay? Oh fine. But do you wanna go to the signing or what?”

Isaac can almost feel his eyes sparkle when he replies and it’s a bit pathetic.

“I think I will. You know Scott, my friend from tumblr? He’s coming too!”

Stiles’ jaw drop.

“Oh my god, you’re bringing your other best friend to our date? Not okay Lahey, not okay.”

Isaac laughs but he can feel his cheeks turning red.

“No, not like that. and also, I might meet him the night before the signing. That way we can talk about Supernatural and you don’t have to listen to it.”

“Thank god for that.” Stiles says. “But I’m curious of this Scott, he just swooped in and made you fall, didn’t he?”

Isaac blushes again.

“I…”

“Never mind.” Stiles says, slapping Isaac cheekily on the bum which gets a lot of younger students to stare at them in some kind of confused horror, and then Stiles walk before Isaac to the classroom.

 

During Social Science Isaac can feel his phone buzzing and his fingers are itching to see what Scott is saying, but he can’t pick his phone up now, in the middle of the class.

It’s a quarter to 3, and they are out in 15 minutes and it’s the longest 15 minutes in Isaac’s life. He tries to keep busy, scribbling down notes as the teacher goes on and on about something he couldn’t care less about (even though he wants his good grades to stay good) and when the bell rings he practically jumps out of his seat, grabbing his backpack, shoving the books down into it and then run out in to the hall, not even caring that people are staring.

**“Haha man, as much as I’d love to see you play lacrosse I can’t go to that, but coffee does seem like a good idea, we could meet there if you text me the name of the place.”**

Isaac smiles so much it’s pathetic, but he can’t help himself.

His mind starts counting down the days without even realizing it.

 

\--

 

“So, you’re on tour, I guess there are a lot of things you have to learn to live without now, isn’t it?” The interviewer asks, and a grinning Derek answers.

“Oh yeah, you know, like privacy from the world and these boys, right?” He nudges Danny’s arm and Danny laughs.

“Totally.”

“What do you miss, Scott?” The interviewer says, turning to Scott and Scott tries to snap out of his dream mode that his brain is set on.

“Uhm, Is… Ice cream.”

The interviewer arches one eyebrow and Derek groans. Scott can feel his cheeks turn pale pink.

“Ice cream? You can’t have that on tour?”

“No, you know… diet.” Scott says, trying to come up with a quick explanation that just causes Derek to sigh and shake his head, and Danny smiling teasingly. The interviewer seems okay to talk about that though.

“So, you’re all on diets? But you’re so fit!”

“Uhm well, you know, too much ice cream…” Derek says, trying to keep the attention away from Scott that apparently isn’t able to answer any questions today. Scott is extremely thankful to his friend.

When the interview is over, Danny corners Scott with a smile on his lips.

“So, you miss Isaac, huh?”

“Stop.” Scott says, face flushed. “I… I’ve just got a lot of my mind okay, and I’m meeting him in two days and I’m a bit… nervous.”

“Did you tell him who you really are?” Danny asks, and Scott shakes his head.

“No, I… not yet. I just… I like that he’s liking me for me, that he wants to be my friend because we like the same stuff, not because I’m famous.”

Danny shakes his head and watches Scott with pity in his eyes.

“He’s gonna figure it out sooner or later, love.” He says with a soft voice. “You sure you shouldn’t just tell him?”

“He wouldn’t believe me if I told him online.” Scott points out. “He’d think I was some kind of fake, creepy old guy trying to get to him or something and I’m not. I’ll just… I’ll let him figure it out.”

“Well, he will figure it out if you meet him and then he goes to the signing. Maybe even when you meet him, if he recognizes you from the band photos online.”

“I know.” Scott sighs, nervous butterflies filling his stomach. “But it will be fine. I hope he will understand.”

“I hope so too.”  Danny says, smiling a warm smile. “But he would be stupid if he didn’t like you.”

Scott blushes.

He kind of wonders _how_ Isaac likes him.

And he’s kind of a bit confused about how he likes Isaac.

 

**“Rolling into Beacon Hills right now, hope you have fun in school, see you tonight ;)”**

Scott texts Isaac and he isn’t expecting a reply because Isaac is usually busy during the day, but now his phone buzzes almost right away.

**“Hah, funny. And yes! You sure you can find your way to the coffee shop?”**

_My driver will_ , Scott thinks, but he can’t text that either because how many teenage struggling musicians has drivers? So instead he texts.

**“I’m fine, google maps, right? I’ll see you tonight, can’t wait!”**

**“Me either. And I’ll shower after lacrosse so don’t worry about having to hang out with an ugly stinky, hah”**

Scott’s stomach feels warm and weird, and he would never, from what he’s seen in picture, talk about ugly in the same time as he talk about Isaac.

Derek and Danny are half sleeping in the tour bus, but he’s so hyper he can’t even lie down, so Scott sits at one of the small tables instead, playing Candy crush on his tablet, waiting for Isaac to text him back.

He has to decide what to wear.

 

\--

 

Of course this was the one day where the rain just wouldn’t stop, so when Isaac gets back to the locker room after practice, he’s muddy and disgusting and he’s not meeting Scott with even a smidge of mud anywhere, so he has to take a long shower and then get dressed.

When he’s finished he’s a bit late and Scott has been texting him on where he is, and he’s been texting lots of apologizes before he jumps up on his bike and bikes the fastest he can to the coffee shop where they are meeting. Scott texts to tell him he’s taking a table in the back of the coffee shop.

When Isaac stops outside the coffee shop, he’s sweaty again.

He doesn’t have time to care about smelling though, because he just wants to get inside because it’s already 9 and they close at 10, and he wants as much time with Scott as he can, so he heads inside without even thinking.

It’s when he notices the one boy sitting by one table in the back of the coffee shop he realizes how nervous he is.

Scott looks up, he’s wearing a beanie of some kind tugged down over his hair, but his eyes are brown and big, and he smiles when he notices Isaac and apparently he recognizes him, because he waves a little.

Isaac waves back nervously, not really knowing how to react when he makes his way to the table.

“Hi.” He breathes out and Scott smiles widen.

“Hi.” Scott says, and he points to two cups of coffee in front of him. “I ordered for you, I didn’t know what you liked but I…”

“Oh, coffee is fine.” Isaac says, desperately trying to come up with something to say as he sits down, but the whole situation is making him nervous, Scott’s face is making him nervous because Scott is more beautiful than any boy Isaac has ever seen before and it’s like he’s seen him somewhere and it’s just too much. He tries to figure out if he actually has seen Scott somewhere before, but he can’t place him, and since he can’t stare at him all night he looks down at the table instead, then up again.

Scott smiles. That shows off a perfect set of teeth, all white and pretty.

“So, I guess practice was fun then? Since you couldn’t get away.” Scott jokes, and Isaac laughs, feeling more at ease with it all.

“Oh, don’t start. Mud everywhere. I could barely get it all off before I met you. And then I had to bike here, so now I’m sweaty again, I must look like a mess.” He chuckles, but Scott just smiles warmly at him.

“You look fine to me.”

That makes Isaac nervous again. He sips his coffee.

“So, do you regret coming to Beacon Hills? Kind of a dull town, right?” Isaac asks and Scott laughs. His laughter is clear.

“I don’t know man, I kinda like towns like these. They are quiet and nice. So, you excited about the signing tomorrow?” He watches Isaac almost with intense eyes, and Isaac shrugs.

“Maybe a little? Stiles, that’s my best friend, he is though. I’m more excited about the announcement about which Supernatural stars that will appear at the next Comic Con.”

Scott’s smile gets even bigger now.

“Oh, Comic Con. You’re going?”

“I want to, but not sure if I will get tickets.” Isaac admits. He then feels his cheeks turning red. “Are you? Maybe we could go, together or something. I mean, it would be fun.”

Scott turns a pale shade of red himself.

“That would be so much fun, but I’m not sure… I might be busy with sho… School, maybe.”

“Oh.”

Isaac isn’t sure if Scott is hiding something or if he just doesn’t want to go with him, but it seemed like a lame excuse. Maybe he can’t afford it. Scott seems to notice that he’s thinking about it, because he smiles again.

“I’d love to go with you though. We’d have so much fun, wouldn’t we?”

Isaac smiles back, feeling so lame but he just can’t stop smiling.

“We would. So, have you read any good fanfiction?”

 

Scott watches Isaac talk about his favourite fanfics, a bit unable to stop looking at him. Isaac is just perfect. So fit, more fit than he looked in those pictures, and his hair is a mess but curly and blonde and beautiful, and those cheekbones are just even more cheeky in real life, and Scott has no idea what’s happening to him.

Also, he really seems to have no idea who he is, and that is just awesome.

It feels like they have been talking for ten minutes when the owner tells them that they are closing the coffee shop for the night and Scott feels so disappointed. The look on Isaac face tells him that he is too.

“So, uhm… you wanna go for a walk or something?” Isaac asks as they walk outside, side by side, almost a bit too close but Scott doesn’t really mind that for some reason. He looks up into Isaac’s eyes. He is taller than he is. Kind of a lot taller.

“I’d love a walk.” He grins, hoping that the others won’t expect him back soon. Except a text from Derek, they’ve really left him alone so he doesn’t think they will mind. “Unless your parents think it weird that you’re out with a stranger from the internet?”

Isaac laughs.

“No biggie. Not that I really told anyone, except Stiles of course, what I’m doing tonight, but anyway. Your parents don’t mind you going all the way to Beacon Hills just to see some band?”

Scott smiles. It’s still amazing that Isaac just doesn’t know who he is, doesn’t care. On the other hand, Scott knows he looks a bit different from all the band photos posted online now, when he’s not wearing any makeup and he’s got a beanie on covering his quiff and probably you don’t really expect to see a popstar in your neighborhood but still.

“No, they know I’m a total geek. So, show me around, lacrosselahey.”

Isaac smiles and Scott could really get used to that smile.

He takes Scott around the woods, showing off beautiful creeks and trees in the starlight, a pond which takes Scott’s breath away and all the time they talk like they’ve never done anything else before in their life, like they were made to talk to each other.

Scott is having the best time of his life.

 

Isaac hopes he isn’t boring but Scott seems to have fun. He only looks sad when he looks at his phone, seeing what time it is and that they should probably get going.

“I should probably get going too.” Isaac sighs, not really wanting to. Scott looks up at him.

“I wish we had more time to talk about the upcoming season, but you know, someone was late from lacrosse practice.” Scott teasingly punches Isaac’s arm.

“Hey!” Isaac laughs, punching Scott back which causes Scott to laugh too.

They stare at each other for a couple of minutes. Oh how Isaac hates this, saying goodbye without really knowing how to say goodbye.

“I had a great time, Isaac.” Scott says and smiles softly, and Isaac swallows and then he nods.

“Me too. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Scott nods.

“Yeah, I’ll text you where I am.”

“Great.”

They look at each other and then Scott laughs.

“So, is it okay if I give you a goodbye hug, or is that frowned upon in Beacon Hills?”

Isaac laughs nervously.

“No, it’s okay.”

“Good.” Scott says and then he wraps his arms around Isaac’s waist, and Isaac wraps his arms around Scott, pulling him close.

It’s warm, and nice, and Scott smells of aftershave and shampoo, and maybe they hold on a bit too long to be entirely casual, because when Scott pulls away they are both blushing.

“Text me.” Isaac blurts out and Scott nods, smiling again.

“I will. See you tomorrow, Isaac.”

“See you, Scott.”


	2. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we have the second chapter! I hadn't planned to post this before Wednesday but I wanted to so... here it is! I hope you will like it and that you like me is still trying to breathe after last night's episode of Teen Wolf with Isaac on Scott's motorcycle, yikes!! *_*  
> And please, let me know what you think of this, because feedback is so very appreciated! x

“So come on, man. Spill.”

Derek is sitting cross legged on the bed in the tour bus, looking down at Scott who has the lower bunk. Scott blushes, curled up with a pillow to hold on to as he talks to his friend. They have been on the road all day and it’s only Scott that had something to do this night, Derek and Danny have both stayed inside so they seem to be quite bored, ready for Scott to gossip. Scott doesn’t want to gossip. He doesn’t want to tell him all about Isaac, especially not about how Isaac makes his stomach fill up with butterflies and how extremely gorgeous he looks with those cheekbones.

Scott doesn’t really want to tell himself that.

“I just met a friend, dude. It’s no big deal. We had coffee and talked about Supernatural.”

“Oh no, no, don’t give me that McCall.” Derek smirks and leans over the edge of the bed so that he can really see Scott down there. “There’s something else.”

“No, honestly, it’s not.” Scott tries to keep his voice steady, not giving anything away. Not that there’s really anything to give away, he just had a good time, that’s all, but Derek doesn’t seem to get that. It’s like Derek desperately wants something more to happen.

“Did he figure out who you are then?”

Danny, who has been trying to decide which shirt to wear to the signing, joins the other boys, sitting down next to Scott, one hand on his shoulder.

Scott shakes his head.

“No. I mean. I don’t think so. If he did, he didn’t say anything about it. We just… talked, that’s all. I had a good time.”

“I can tell.” Danny grins and Derek grins along with him and Scott gets so annoyed at his best friends for acting like this, like they know something he don’t because he’s pretty sure he knows what’s going on with Isaac more than they do, they’ve never met him after all. It’s he who spent the evening with Isaac. He who talked with him, got to hear his laughter, see the way his eyes sparkle when he talks about season 4. He who got Isaac’s phone number, his real number, not his kik name. He did, not those two. And still Derek and Danny are both smiling, and smirking and it’s so annoying.

He throws a pillow up at Derek to wipe the grin off his face.

“Stop. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but just stop with it, whatever it is. And also, I wanna go to bed so I’m fresh tomorrow, so could you please stop grinning like fools and instead just go to bed you too.”

Danny laughs and hugs Scott and then he gets up from Scott’s bed, moving over to his own.

“Fine, whatever you say.”

When light’s out, Scott rolls over so he faces the wall, and takes his phone that he’s been charging to see what time it is.

He wonders if Isaac is still up, and if it’s extremely pathetic to send him a text, but he decides he can afford to be a bit pathetic so he sends one.

**“Hope I don’t wake you up, just wanted to say that I really had a great time. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow** **:)”**

He waits nervously for a reply, and soon his phone buzzes. He hopes that the vibration doesn’t get heard by Derek and Danny because if they knew he was texting Isaac in bed like this, he would probably never hear the end of it.

**“No you didn’t wake me, and I had a great time. I bet tomorrow will be great, but am I weird if I look more forward to meeting you then meeting the band?”**

Scott blushes. Oh, this will probably backlash on him in some horrible way because Isaac really has no clue and tomorrow he will figure it out, or his friend will tell him, and maybe it will just be a disaster.

But Scott just wants to cherish this moment before he actually has to face the truth. Right now he’s just Scott, just what he wants to be.

**“I’m looking forward to meeting you too.”**

**“More than you look forward to meeting your favourite band? Oh Scott, I feel honored.;)”**

Scott smiles at the screen, feeling something strangely much like the butterflies in his stomach just doubled in both quantity and size because of that text and it kind of freaks him out, so he decides he should probably go to bed.

**“I have to sleep now, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. x”**

**“Sweet dreams, Scott** **:)”**

_Tomorrow._

 

\--

 

Stiles picks Isaac up in his jeep the next morning, wearing a Beta to my Alpha-shirt that is black, with a silvery logo and all of the band’s faces on. Isaac can’t help but laugh.

“You even have band merch? How could I miss you being a fan of this band?!”

“Dude, of course all of us Puppies have band merch!” Stiles rolls his eyes like it’s about as much common knowledge as who’s currently president.

“Puppies?” Isaac asks, not even sure if he wants to know anything more and Stiles sigh, probably the loudest sigh Isaac has ever heard.

“It’s what the fanbase is called. Puppies. Cute, huh?”

“Fantastic.” Isaac tries not to laugh, but Puppies just sounds so… weird. And that Stiles call himself one? Okay. He didn’t expect that.

“Anyway.” Stiles says. “Everyone going to the signing will have their shirts on.”

“I don’t have a shirt.” Isaac comments, and Stiles sighs again.

“I know that, dear friend that seems to be so much out of the loop it’s embarrassing. But, thankfully, you just happen to have the best friend in the world so, I brought you one.”

He reaches to the back seat and tosses Isaac a shirt. This one is white, and it has the band logo and just the band logo, in black instead of silver. Isaac stares at it.

“You want me to wear this? But I don’t even really listen to the band! I’ve heard like, two songs.”

“Yes, dear friend, I want you to wear it and just so you know I’ve prepared the best road trip playlist with all the Beta of my Alpha songs so when we get there – you will know all of them.”

Isaac sighs, but the look on Stiles’ face tells him there’s really no way he can argue this so he takes off his cardigan to be able to pull his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the backseat before putting the new shirt on. It fits him, thank god, he didn’t want to show up with a size too small shirt in a place where he already feels like people will stare at him.

Stiles starts the car, backing out of the driveway before heading out on the road. The signing is in a mall about 40 minutes away, so Isaac settles in for a long drive with music, Stiles and tries not to think of the butterflies in his stomach when he thinks about meeting Scott again.

 

“You try to fly but your dreams are daaaaaark, if you’re an angel, let go of sorrows keeping down your heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart”

Stiles voice is loud and he tries to go for the high note that the lead singer in Beta to my Alpha, Scott, Isaac remembers, sings. Stiles can’t sing though. Especially not that part. And it pierces Isaac’s ears.

“Please stop.” He begs and Stiles looks over at him, looking a bit hurt before he starts laughing.

“Oh, come on. I can totally pull that solo off.”

“No you really can’t. And look, we’re here!”

Isaac’s heart wants to sing when he sees the traffic sign pointing at the mall, and the familiar building turning up at the side of the road. Stiles turns off the iPod that he’s been playing the music from, and drives into the mall’s parking lot.

There are a lot of cars there, Beta to my Alpha really does seem to be a lot more famous than Isaac thought, and as Stiles and he get out of the car, Stiles locking up, Isaac notices a bunch of people, girls, guys, different ages, all dressed in t-shirts with that familiar band logo on. Stiles didn’t lie, apparently. All of them are wearing their shirts.

“Let’s hurry inside so that we don’t get last in line!” Stiles says, pulling Isaac with him, almost bouncing up and down, excited like a child on Christmas. Isaac grins.

“Wait, I wanna text Scott to see where he is.”

“Well, text and walk at the same time friend, because we’re not letting those 14 year olds get in our way, back away ladies!”

Isaac laughs and picks up his phone, sending a quick text to Scott asking him where he is. The reply is quick.

**“I’m almost by the signing table, I can wait here for you.”**

**“Great, I’ll be there as soon as the line moves.”**

Isaac sends a reply and then he pockets his phone again.

 _Wow_. The mall is filled with people. A bunch of security guards are making people form a line, and up front, close to the big water fountain in the middle of the mall, there’s a table being set out filled with merch, and then next to it is another table with chairs behind it, where apparently the band will be. It’s still empty though, the band isn’t there yet and Isaac tries to look at the crowd forming a line to see if he can see Scott, but he can’t. He’s a bit disappointed but he falls in next to Stiles, who is still about as bouncy as a baby rabbit.

“Where’s your friend?” Stiles asks, and Isaac smiles.

“Further ahead, I think. He’ll wait for us over there, if this thing ever starts.” Isaac feels a bit annoyed that there are a lot of people in between him and Scott. He wants to see him.

“Okay, dude.” Stiles says, and gives his attention back to the so far empty signing table. Then people start screaming.

“Oh my god, oh my god, they are here, they are here!” Stiles almost starts jumping up and down now, pointing to the front where Isaac now can see the three people apparently responsible for this mass hysteria. There’s the buff guy with the tattoos and then the slender guy that looks a bit like a doll and then there’s…

Isaac stops in the middle of a step.

“Holy… Oh… God, Stiles, that’s him!”

His hand is shaking when he points to the last guy to sit down at the table, in the middle of the two others. He’s got perfectly styled hair, gorgeous face, clothes that fit him perfectly and even from a distant Isaac can see those dark, gorgeous eyes.

Stiles’ eyes glitter when he turns to face Isaac.

“Yeah, I know, can you believe that they are here? It’s amazing.”

“No, I…” Isaac feels dizzy and the world is spinning and how is this happening and he wants to sit down, or he want someone to come out and shout _PUNK’D_ because _how is this happening_. “Stiles, Stiles, that’s… That’s _Scott_.”

“Yes, that is Scott McCall, lead singer of Beta to my Alpha, I am aware of that Isaac because that is the reason why we’re here, if you don’t remember.”

Stiles is not looking at Isaac, he’s got his eyes glued on the signing table where the first people are now being let forward to get their signatures. Isaac grabs Stiles’ arm, half for support, half to just get him to look at him.

“What?” Stiles turns to face him, looking a bit annoyed and Isaac feels like he’s about to be sick.

“No, Stiles. That’s Scott. That’s… Scott. The Scott I met last night. The guy from tumblr. It’s _Scott_.”

Isaac stares at Stiles. Stiles stares back at him.

Then Stiles starts laughing.

“Ha ha, such a funny joke Isaac, really, you try to tell me that it’s the guy you met online? You’re such a funny dude, man.”

“Stiles, I’m serious. We met for coffee last night and then we took a walk around the neighborhood. I…”

Everything in Isaac’s world is spinning and he even questions if last night really happened because everything is surreal, how can this be, and how didn’t he recognize him?

“Seriously, Isaac.” Stiles looks a bit unsure of what to think right now, but apparently he realizes that something is wrong because he grabs Isaac again as if to help him keep steady. “Stop joking around.”

“I’m not joking.” Isaac says, eyes dead serious, because no, there’s no way that the boy sitting at that table is anyone else but Scott. _His_ Scott.

He takes out his phone again, opening up the kik app.

“I’ll prove it to you, I’ll text him right now.”

As Isaac sends a quick _‘Are you still there?’_ the line keeps moving forward and they are getting closer. As Isaac hits send, both he and Stiles look from Isaac’s phone to the table where the band is sitting.

When the app shows that the message is delivered, they can see Scott pause in the middle of signing an album for one girl and pick up his phone. They can see him smile, before he appears to be writing a text and then he pockets his phone again.

Isaac’s phone buzzes.

**“Yeah, just by the table.”**

Stiles grabs Isaac’s arm so hard it actually hurts.

“Oh my fucking holy hell god!” He practically squeals, causing a lot of people close to them to turn around and stare at them. “Oh my god! Beta to my Alpha, Isaac, you went out with Scott from _Beta to my Alpha_?!”

“Be quiet.” Isaac whispers, trying to keep their voices down to get people to stop staring at them. “Just… keep calm!”

Easy to say when Isaac is anything but calm himself.

 

Scott tries to look up and see if he notices Isaac in the crowd, and soon he does. Isaac is dressed in one of the band shirts and so is his friend, and Scott finds him so ridiculously perfect that it’s a bit terrifying.

He replies to Isaac’s text even though he knows that management gets a bit annoyed with them texting during signings, but he can’t help himself.

And when he looks up again he notices how Isaac and his friend (Stiles, right?) is staring at him. And Isaac seems to be struck by lightning or something.

Scott’s good mood drops in half a second because that is the look of someone who just figured it out and _god_ , he knew it would happen and that it isn’t the best way for Isaac to find out but he didn’t think Isaac would look like that. Isaac looks like he doesn’t know what to believe, Isaac looks pale and sick and almost hurt and _no_ , that’s Scott’s fault.

And he didn’t think it would affect him so much. He wants to climb over the table, out in the crowd and pull Isaac to him, hold him and tell him that he’s sorry that he didn’t tell him sooner and that he shouldn’t freak out.

He wants to hold him and kiss his curls and _woah_ , okay, he should just stop right there because that was a bit too much.

The line moves and Scott manages to sign autographs and say hello and thank you to the fans, and Derek and Danny thankfully manages to be their fantastic, charming selves, because Scott is in daze.

And then finally, Isaac and his friend are in front of them.

“… Hi.” Scott looks up at Isaac, almost afraid to meet his gaze. Isaac stares at him.

“Hi.”

“Uhm.” Scott desperately tries to come up with something to say but it’s not easy, and especially since Isaac’s friend is there, and his band mates are there (Derek and Danny are both smirking as they watch Isaac, and Scott hates them right now) and not only that but also their management and a whole bunch of fans are there and _oh god_.

“Hi.” Scott says again, and now he turns deep red and Isaac looks like he’s about to faint.

“I… I…”

“Can you guys stay?” Derek intervenes, apparently he managed to wipe away the smirk and now he points to the area where there tour crew are seated. “I think we need to talk to you.”

Stiles nods like he isn’t really sure what to say, but Isaac just stares at Scott and Scott stares back, regretting forever not telling Isaac the truth yesterday, wanting to kick himself for letting him find out this way because it’s cruel and awful and Scott is awful.

“Please stay.” He whispers to Isaac and that seems to wake Isaac from the trance that’s got him staring at Scott because he blinks, looks around and then he nods.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” Scott whispers back, his voice almost desperate and he watches one of their security guards help Isaac and Stiles to the place that could almost be what a mall signing would count as backstage, and Scott shakes his head, forcing himself to deal with the situation later.

He’ll deal with it later.

Now he’ll deal with the hundreds of fans wanting his autograph.

 

\--

 

Isaac stares blankly back outside as he waits for the signing event to just end already. It feels like it’s taking forever. Maybe it _is_ taking forever.

They were sent into a staff room after a while, that seemed to be reserved for the band and their tour management at the moment. One lady, polite, dressed nicely and with a smile plastered onto her way too perfect face told them to sit and wait for the band, also giving them some kind of badge allowing them to be there.

Now Isaac is sitting down but it still feels like the world is spinning around him, like he can’t stay still and at his side Stiles is sitting, gripping his arm so tight Isaac thinks he might actually get a bruise later but he doesn’t care. Stiles is clinging onto him like he is the real thing in this world and it’s good that at least one of them feels like something here is real.

Isaac just can’t believe any of it.

“Beta to my Alpha.” Stiles whispers as he rocks back and forth. “You went out with Beta to my Alpha, fucking hell Isaac.”

“I didn’t… I just met Scott.” Isaac mumbles. “I didn’t _know_.”

“I can’t even breathe. They’re coming in here. What is air and why do I need it uugh.” Stiles groans and lets go of Isaac’s arm just to lean over, holding his arms tight over his stomach as if he has a stomach ache.

Isaac doesn’t know what to do.

First he told himself that he should have figured it out, he should have recognized it from all the strange things Scott said, he should have recognized _him_ , he should have figured it out. But then again no, it’s not that easy because really, Scott didn’t really say any strange things and how often do you talk to a famous popstar on the internet, let alone get invited to meet them for coffee?

_These things just don’t happen._

Except apparently it is happening because now Isaac is here, in this room, waiting for Scott to finish signing autographs to a bunch of screaming teenagers and everything is just so weird, he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

And time just seems to stand still because Scott is never showing up.

Finally, after what feels like another forever, there’s a loud, disappointed scream from the audience and Isaac and Stiles both stand up as they can hear Beta to my Alpha being escorted into the room with them. First comes their management people, a serious guy with black glasses dressed in a tux, and then a couple of security guards, all shaved heads and muscles and then there’s that guy called Danny, and the tattooed guy Derek and then, finally, there’s Scott.

Scott enters the room and all air seems to disappear and Isaac curses at himself on the inside for being so stupid to actually stand up, because now he wants to sit down again – his legs are jelly. Scott nervously walks up to Isaac, but before he says anything he nods to Derek.

“Uhm, Derek, can you make sure Stiles feels… I don’t know, at home? I need to talk to Isaac.”

Derek grins and Isaac looks over at Stiles and Stiles looks like he might just _die_.

“Sure, friend, take all the time you need.” Derek says, nodding at Isaac. “Nice to meet you bud, by the way.”

“Yeah, it’s a pleasure.” Danny says, walking over to shake Isaac’s hand. The handshake is firm. Isaac’s hand is shaking. “Scott’s been talking a lot about you mate, and I mean a lot, honestly, we…”

“Guys.” Scott says, voice annoyed and cheeks flushed. “We have to talk. Can you just go back to the tour bus and leave us alone or something?”

“Go back to the tour bus?” Derek complains. “But here’s where all the booze and food is. And how do you really expect us to make Stiles comfortable if there’s no food? You do like food, huh?” He adds, looking at Stiles and Stiles jaw drops.

“Derek Hale asks me if I like food. Oh. My. _God_.”

Derek grins and turns back to Scott.

“So, you see we should probably stay here.”

“Fine.” Scott says through gritted teeth. “ _We’ll_ go back to the tour bus then. If that’s okay with you?”

He glances up nervously at Isaac who can’t do anything but nod, what is he even supposed to say?

Scott looks relieved.

“Thanks. Uhm. Deaton, we’ll be going back to the tour bus, is that okay?”

One of the security guards steps forward, eyeing Isaac as if he tries to decide if the teenager makes some kind of threat to Scott.

“Deaton, he’s a friend.” Scott says, and Deaton seems to decide that it’s enough proof so he nods.

“Fine, but be careful. Sometimes those girls get crazy, you know.”

“We will.” Scott says, and hesitates for a moment as he lifts his hand, as if he wants to grab Isaac’s arm but decides he shouldn’t. “Uhm, this way, Isaac.”

 

At first they just sit in the tour bus, quiet, staring at each other. Scott had to splash some water in his face, mostly to get the makeup that he wears to outings away from him, because for some reason he wanted to look real, like he did last night, when it was just him and Isaac, not the band. Not all the fans. No fame. _Just them_.

But they are just staring at each other, and Scott wants to find some kind of word that can just start this conversation, get it over with, but he just can’t.

He clears his throat about a million of times, run his fingers through his hair, completely messing it up. Isaac is just staring, like he doesn’t even know what to make out of it.

Staring at Scott with those intense blue eyes, almost piercing through Scott, the curls framing his face that looks pale and a bit intimidated like he is almost scared to be here and Scott doesn’t want him to be scared.

“I’m sorry.” Scott finally blurts out, and Isaac blinks just in shock from actually hearing words coming out of the other boy’s mouth.

“For what?”

“This. This whole circus.” Scott rests his elbow on his knees, hiding his face in his hands for a second before he looks up at Isaac again, Isaac just sitting there at the other end of the table, completely just in a mess that Scott created.

Scott feels _so, so_ bad.

Isaac turns red.

“I… It’s just…”

“I wanted to tell you.” Scott says, not really knowing what he should say but he decides to just go with it, speak the words on his mind, not really caring about what it will sound like because he just need to say _something_. They can’t sit like this forever, just quietly staring at each other and wait for the other boy to make a move. “I really wanted to, it’s just… Please don’t freak out.”

Isaac laughs. It’s fake and leery, and not like those other laughs that Scott heard last night. He swallows.

“What’s there to freak out about? You’re just like… _famous_. You have a fanbase and your jeans probably cost more than my house and… trying to make it as a musician, huh.”

He laughs again and for some reason Scott wants to cry. He doesn’t want Isaac to freak out.

“I would have told you, I just, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you on tumblr or over text and just, when we met…” He blushes, realizing how the next part of this will sound, but he wants to say it. “And you didn’t _know_ me. You didn’t even recognize me when we met, I was just Scott to you, Supernatural-Scott from tumblr, I was just… I was Scott. Not Scott McCall, lead singer of Beta to my Alpha. I was Scott.”

He quiets for a while and Isaac stares at him, and Scott has to look down at the floor before he continues.

“I just liked that. It was so long ago since I met someone that didn’t… Please, just… don’t freak out. I like…having you as my friend.”

When he looks up again, Isaac is blushing too, and when their eyes meet Isaac looks down at the floor, like he is embarrassed.

“I like having you as my friend too.” Isaac mumbles and it makes Scott so happy he wants to jump up and down like all those teenagers in line after getting his autograph. Isaac isn’t running away.

Not yet, anyway.

Isaac suddenly grins, like something just dawned on him and he shakes his head.

“My best friend has a shirt with your face on.”

Scott snorts and then he laughs as well.

“Looks good on him.”

Isaac looks down at his own shirt.

“I wear a shirt with your logo on.”

“Looks good on you.”

Isaac stares at him and then he starts laughing again. It’s real and beautiful and a bit hysteric and Scott can’t help but to go with it, and soon he is laughing as well, laughing and laughing until tears flood down his cheeks and Isaac’s breath hitches as he tries to calm down.

“I can’t believe I accidently became friends with a Backstreet Boy.” Isaac shakes his head, still grinning, still obviously trying not to start laughing. Scott tries to look offended but he’s still grinning like a fool.

“Hey, I thought we talked about this. Beta to my Alpha is not a boy band. We’re a pop trio.”

Isaac grins.

“Well, I can’t believe I accidently became friends with a Jonas Brother, then.”

Scott shakes his head, grinning as well, can’t believe what’s happening. Then he looks up at Isaac again.

“So, uhm…” His cheeks turn pink. “Are we okay? Because I… kinda need us to be. Like, I don’t want you to disappear or something.”

Isaac turns pink as well.

“Of course. I…  I just freaked out a little. Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Scott says, wanting to cry because Isaac shouldn’t feel the need to apologize. He put them in this situation, he did. Not Isaac. Isaac was just talking, being polite, having fun, it was Scott that didn’t just come clean.

He hesitates a little but then he gets up from the chair he’s been sitting on, to instead sit down on the couch next to Isaac. He can feel Isaac’s body tensing up a bit as he comes closer, but then he relaxes.

“Seriously.” Scott says. “I’m stupid for thinking it was a good idea to not tell you and just let you find out at a bloody signing. I’m a jerk, if I were you I’d probably slap me.”

Isaac smiles and Scott notices how his eyes almost wrinkle when he smiles like this and he feels all weird and hot and wonders what’s going on with him.

“I don’t want to slap you, Scott.”

Scott sighs with relief.

“Great. So uhm, you probably have plans already because it’s Saturday but… Do you wanna hang out or something? Because we don’t have to be anywhere until tomorrow, so we’re not leaving until then and…” Scott pauses, feeling his face turns red. How is he such a blusher all of a sudden, it isn’t fair.

“I don’t have plans.” Isaac blurts out. “I… I’d love to hang out. Do you... maybe you could come back to my house? Uhm, if your body guards allow you to do that.”

Scott smiles.

“That would be fun. If it’s okay with your parents.”

Isaac snorts.

“Dad’s never really home anyway so…”

“I’d just have to talk to the other guys.” Scott says, getting up from the couch. “And maybe we should rescue Stiles from Derek and Danny, we’ve been in here a long time.”

Isaac can’t help but chuckle at that comment.

“For some reason, I don’t think Stiles minds being alone with them.”

 

\--

 

Isaac didn’t plan to actually spread around the fact that he accidently ended up being friends with Scott McCall, but then Derek had found his twitter (he barely used it, honestly he liked tumblr more but he liked to follow the Supernatural-cast) and tweeted about him.

@DerekAlpha _I think that @lacrosselahey actually kidnapped @ScottAlpha… give us back our singer, Isaac!_

@ScottAlpha _It’s not kidnapping if I went voluntarily, Derek. Look up your laws, babe._

It took about ten minutes and then Isaac had about 500 more followers than his previous amount (which got him to around 510 followers, maybe) and a lot of people started to ask questions about how this ‘new guy’ was.

When Isaac gets to school the next Monday, it’s like everyone has seen the tweets because all of a sudden he’s surrounded by a group led by Lydia and Allison, and they all look at him in awe.

“Isaac, do you know Scott McCall? Seriously?” Lydia asks, showing off the tweets on her smartphone. “Because it is your twitter, isn’t it? They are tweeting about you!”

Allison looks at him like she doesn’t know what to believe and Isaac don’t want to talk about it. It’s somewhat embarrassing to all of a sudden get this attention that he isn’t used to.

“I… yeah. Maybe. Sorry, I have to get to class.”

“You heard the man.”

Behind Isaac Stiles shows up, and he quickly signals for the others to move out of the way.

“Now seriously people, nothing to see here, just move along, don’t crowd the guy.”

“Thank you.” Isaac mumbles as he quickly walks to the classroom, Stiles making sure no one is bugging him.

“Dude, it’s a bit crazy, but someone’s need to look out for you, right? Some of those girls looked ready to rip you apart for the boys’ numbers or something.”

Isaac glances back at the crowd over his shoulder. They are still staring at him, some of them looks like they don’t know what to believe. He groans.

“Oh god, I hope it won’t be like this forever.”

“I’m sure they will get tired of it.” Stiles promises. “So, did I tell you that _I_ actually got Derek’s phone number?”

Isaac shakes his head as he slips into his seat in the classroom. Stiles continues to talk but Isaac can’t really hear any of it.

He wonders if he can text Scott now or if he will disturb him in some interview or something.

He probably shouldn’t.

The way they are texting each other all the time is almost a bit clingy.

“Just text him already.” Stiles mumbles, which wakes Isaac up from his daze. He blinks.

“What?”

Stiles is smiling when he looks at Isaac.

“Just text Scott already, okay? I can see that you want to. You have your Scott-face and I know what that means.”

Isaac feels himself blushing, which isn’t uncommon now when they talk about Scott and he kind of hates that because he feels lame.

“What, maybe I’m just listening to you. I have my Stiles-face.”

Stiles grimaces and then he pats Isaac on the shoulder.

“No offence mate, but I don’t think I want you looking at me the way you look when you think about, or talk about, or talk to, Scott.”

 

When Isaac gets home after lacrosse practice it’s late and he is tired and hungry, thinking about grabbing some cereal and then just go to bed. He walks into the kitchen, then calls out to see if his dad is home but he doesn’t seem to be, so he just takes out a bowl and then goes to see if there’s any cereal left.

He’s just about to go get the cereal when his phone vibrates, signaling a call coming in. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, expecting to see Stiles’ name on the display, but it’s Scott. And Isaac feels himself smiling goofily as he brushes his thumb over the phone to pick up.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Maybe Isaac is lame but he can almost feel Scott smiling on the other end and it makes him a bit too happy. He should stop this.

“What’s up?” He asks, trying to not show the fact that this phone call is the best thing happening to him all day. Scott sighs on the other end.

“Uh, I’m tired. We’ve been rehearsing and sound checking the show tomorrow. I mean it’s fun, but it’s also really stressful. And Derek and Danny keep teasing me about you. Uhm. Just that we talk a lot.”

Isaac snickers a bit, but he’s blushing over the fact that Scott gets teased just like him.

“You can thank Derek for the tweets by the way, thanks to you guys mentioning me I almost got mobbed at school today, bunch of girls wanting your phone numbers or something.”

He laughs, but Scott doesn’t.

“Ouch, I’m sorry man. Maybe we shouldn’t tweet about you?”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Isaac smiles, leaving the kitchen and his thought of cereal to go up to his room again to be able to talk to Scott without anyone intervening, like his father coming home or something. “I made it out of there alive.”

“Thank god.” Scott says, and now he’s laughing. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I almost got mobbed today as well, and attacked on twitter for maybe dating Demi Lovato.”

Isaac’s stomach sinks, and he doesn’t know why. He hopes it doesn’t show on his voice.

“Uhm, okay? Are you?”

Scott is quiet, and then he laughs again.

“Oh god, no. We just talked one time at an award show or something, I don’t even really remember what it was for and I think I said maybe two words to her or something, posing for a couple of pictures and then we just went our separate ways. Short relationship, you know. Honestly, I don’t even know why the tabloids decided to write that story now, it’s like three a month ago.”

“I see.” Isaac tries to laugh without sounding fake. “But uhm, she’s cute right?”

Scott is quiet again.

“Yeah… I mean, if you… like that.”

Isaac feels his body temperature rising by the sound of that and he doesn’t know why, or maybe he does, but he doesn’t want to act like he knows the reason for that so he just ignores it.

“Brown hair?” Isaac asks, feeling almost nervous and the butterflies in his stomach are going crazy.

Scott laughs.

“Yeah. Or. Girls.”

They are both quiet.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I just outed myself for no reason in front of you, or, on the phone, I…” Scott babbles all of a sudden, sounding truly desperate. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out, I just, it just slipped out, I’m serious I didn’t mean to I…”

“Scott!” Isaac shouts, trying to calm him down because he sounds panicked. He’s panicking too, but it’s a good kind of panic. “It’s fine, I don’t… it’s fine. I’m glad you told me.”

Scott mumbles something Isaac can’t hear, and then he clears his voice.

“I’m sorry.” He repeats. “I really didn’t mean to, I’ve never told anyone before, I just… I felt the need to.”

Isaac can feel himself blushing with excitement, and he doesn’t know what to say.

“Well how… how long have you known?” Isaac asks, trying to keep the conversation going in a normal speed, even though he does want to jump up and down and tell Scott that he’s not into girls either. That would be freaky. “That it’s… boys for you, I mean.”

Scott snorts.

“Not for long, really. I guess I’m not one of those _I’ve-known-since-I-was-8_ kind of cases. I just… recently, I guess? I mean I had my doubts but I’ve had girlfriends before it’s just… it’s different now.”

Isaac blushes, and he wonders if Scott is blushing too, because he does sound a bit flustered by everything.

“And… the band doesn’t know?”

“No.” Scott whispers. “I’m not really sure how they would take it? Our market is pretty much girls you know and maybe… gay guys isn’t what they want.”

“On tumblr it is.” Isaac can’t help but say, and that makes Scott laugh.

“Maybe you’re right. Ugh, I’m sorry, I just wanted to call and now I’ve liked, ruined everything.”

“Scott, you didn’t ruin anything.” Isaac whispers. “I’m glad you told me. I… I’m not really that into girls either.”

On the other end it sounds like Scott drops something, or falls over, and Isaac nervously smiles waiting for his reply.

“Wow. Okay. I’m really glad we got to know each other.” Scott whispers, finally. “I… It’s nice to have a friend that I can talk to.”

“I know.” Isaac whispers back, wondering how he ended up being so lucky.

\--

 

Isaac likes boys. He likes _boys_. Scott feels like he wants to evaporate into thin air and then be reborn. This is so new, it’s so strange, but it feels so amazing for some reason just to know that.

Isaac is cute and funny and makes him laugh, and he is adorable when he smiles and Scott just misses him. He feels kind of bad, but Isaac is not like any friend he’s ever had before. Isaac is different.

Isaac is special.

Last night they talked for hours before Isaac had to go to bed, as did Scott, and now he’s been really busy with shows and interviews and it’s just now he’s got four days all to himself, and he finds himself looking up flight tickets to be able to go back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible.

Not that he’s asked if Isaac wants him to come visit, but he needs to.

“You want to go see Isaac?” Derek asks all of a sudden, looking at Scott’s laptop screen over his shoulder. Scott turns around. Derek is smirking. He tries not to blush.

“Uhm, yeah, since… we’ve got no plans at the end of the week, right? So that’s like, four days off. I could go meet him and…”

Derek laughs.

“What is it about this boy, Scott? Do you like him?”

“Well… yeah, I mean we like the same things and just get along and…”

“No.” Derek stares at Scott and his eyes are intense. “I asked if you _like_ him.”

Scott blushes and looks down.

“I… No, we’re friends, Derek. You know. Friendship.”

Derek’s amused smile won’t disappear. Scott tries to get back in there with attitude.

“And anyway, maybe you want to come with me to see Stiles?”

Derek’s laughter is loud.

“The fanboy? Yeah, maybe. You know me, I like the cuties.”

Scott’s eyes widen and he stares at Derek who looks serious for a couple of seconds and then he starts laughing again.

“I’m kidding.” Derek says, patting Scott’s shoulder. “It’s a joke. And go see Isaac, Scott. We should all do what we want.”

 

**“Is it okay if I come visit you for a couple of days? I could be there Wednesday night and stay until Sunday, if it’s okay, and if you want to** **:)”**

**“Omg, if I want to? Yes, I want to. I have school but maybe you can come with me?! Hah, or maybe not. But please, yes, yes visit me. Please.”**

Scott smiles at the screen. How did he end up with one of the best guys in the world as his friend?

**“I’ll take a flight and then I’ll text you when I’m near your house then? And are you sure this is okay with your dad?”**

**“Yeah, he won’t mind. Is it Wednesday yet? I can’t wait.”**

**“Me either. So, did you see the new interview with Jensen Ackles?”**

 

“I’m not sure if you should go.” Deaton says, looking worried as he watches Scott pack his bags. Scott sighs.

“Deaton, it’s fine. It’s Isaac, he’s my friend, nothing will happen. I can take care of myself you know.”

Deaton still doesn’t look too sure of that.

“And you’re really sure he won’t lure you in to a bunch of fans or something?”

“Deaton!” Scott laughs. “You make it sound like they are demons or something. And no, it won’t happen, I promise you. It will just be the two of us there, just me and Isaac.”

“You sure?” Deaton asks, and Scott nods again.

“Yeah. Just Isaac and me.”

It makes him feel all tingly inside.


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback so far, please keep it coming! I also hope that you will like this chapter, and I'm sorry but I have to warn you that the next chapter will probably take a bit longer... But I'm not giving up on this story, I will just be busy with a convention I'm organizing this weekend!
> 
> Well, time for some Scisaac ~_^

“Is your house built for giants or something? Or giraffes, maybe?” Scott grunts at Isaac, trying to get to the plates on top of the shelves in the kitchen, without having to use one of the chairs to actually be able to reach them. He almost manages, feeling his fingers touch the china, but it’s a bit impossible to actually get hold of them without risking to drop them all over himself, and the kitchen floor, and watch them get smashed into a hundred pieces.

Isaac, who is in front of the stove, trying to keep the chicken wok from burning, laughs as he watches Scott.

“No, just not built for dwarves.” He teases, and walks over to Scott. Standing behind Scott, he reaches up to help Scott with the plates. His fingers brushes against Scott’s for a moment, and it makes Scott tremble. He feels ridiculous. He can smell Isaac’s aftershave and the warmth from his body, and it feels a bit too nice.

It feels nice to just be like this.

Isaac puts the plates on the counter, and his arms are still around Scott. Scott swallows, trying to focus. Isaac seems to notice, because his breathing is suddenly more nervous, like he is afraid to breathe. Scott can feel Isaac’s breath on his neck, it is warm just like his arms and it’s making Scott tense up even though he feels calmer than he’s ever felt before ever.

“Isaac…” Scott says, and then he hears the door open and slam shut.

“Yo, Lahey, is it okay if I… Okay woah, company.”

Stiles enters the kitchen and both Isaac and Scott turns to him. Isaac’s arms disappear from around Scott, and Scott feels his face turn red. So does Stiles, who looks like he’s seen a ghost, or walked into something he really should have stayed away from.

“Uhm. Oops. Hi.” Stiles mutters nervously and Isaac scratches his neck as he watches his friend.

“Hi, Stiles.” He says and Scott can hear how his voice sounds a bit nervous. Scott swallows, trying to get back on track and actually behave like a normal being. One deep breath and then he feel like himself again. He takes a couple of steps closer to Stiles, holding out his hand to shake Stiles’.

“Hi, I’m Scott, if you remember…”

Stiles looks at Scott like he’s from another planet as he shakes his hand, and then he rolls his eyes, a smile forming on his lips.

“If I remember? Scott McCall thinks I would forget his name. Okay. What kind of guy do you take me for?”

Scott smiles.

“Just making sure, I guess.”

“Scott’s visiting for a few days.” Isaac says suddenly, joining in on the conversation. “He just got here, we’re making some dinner, or, trying to…” He glances over at the chicken wok that doesn’t really look that tasty, but not bad either. “You… you wanna stay?”

Stiles watches the two of them almost carefully, as if he doesn’t really know what to think of this. His eyes wander from Isaac, to Scott, to the chicken wok, and then back to Isaac.

“You sure you don’t wanna be alone? You looked kinda…”

“Of course you can stay.” Isaac hurries to say, interrupting Stiles and his cheeks are red. He watches Scott nervously, and Scott feels a bit nervous too, wondering what they looked like with their arms around each other. “Right, Scott?”

“Yeah, of course, the more the merrier, right?” Scott says, smiling at Stiles who shrugs.

“Oh fine, I didn’t really plan to stay for dinner but, food is food. Now come on, hit me up Lahey, let’s try this wok!”

 

@ScottAlpha _I’m pretty sure @lacrosselahey is trying to kill me… who serves their friends food like this?!_

Scott sends the tweet after showing Isaac and Stiles, that both laugh. Attached to the tweet is a photo of his plate, the chicken, noodles and vegetables all together with the sauce that Isaac thought would be good with it. It isn’t that bad, actually, but it doesn’t look tasty. Scott realizes he and Isaac will probably never be world famous chefs.

“It won’t kill you.” Isaac says, spinning his fork to roll some noodles onto it among with some chicken. “… I think.”

Stiles shoves some of the wok into his mouth, still chewing when he answers.

“Come on, it’s good. Honestly, I like it.”

Scott laughs, and then he catches Isaac’s eye just to make sure that the other boy understands that it’s just a joke.

“You’re fine with it, right?”

“Of course.” Isaac smiles and then tries some chicken himself.

They eat almost silently for a few minutes, Scott trying really hard not to look at Isaac all the time, but he can’t really believe that he’s here, that he’s in Isaac’s house, having dinner that Isaac cooked for him, hanging out with Isaac’s friend as well and everything just feels so _normal_.

Normal, fun, great. He’s already having such a good time that he smiles a little before opening his mouth to get a conversation going. They can’t be quiet forever.

“So, what do you guys do around here?” He asks, eyes wandering from Isaac to Stiles. “More than lacrosse, I mean.”

Stiles puts his fork down, spreading his arms like wings.

“Oh, man, so much. We… can drink coffee. Go to school.”

“Go watch girls skinny dipping.” Isaac adds, looking teasingly at Stiles that at first looks a bit shocked and then he laughs. Scott stares, confused at both of them.

“Kidding.” Isaac quickly adds. “Well, for my part. Can’t really vouch for Stiles on that one though.”

“True, true.” Stiles says while Scott can feel himself smiling a bit too much at the sound of that, the sound of that Isaac doesn’t watch girls. “But only like a gentleman. And yeah, just me. Because girls are awesome. Even though I’m starting to believe none of you really get that.”

His eyes carefully watches Scott and Isaac that both turn red. Scott tries to watch his food instead of Isaac. Stiles laughs.

“Seriously, just admit it to yourself. Oh then, I think maybe I should…”

A knock on the door interrupts him. Both Isaac and Stiles looks puzzled at each other, and Scott realizes that they probably don’t have any idea who it could be because pretty much all the people Isaac _do_ hang out with are in this room already.

“Better go check.” Isaac mutters, putting down his fork and wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I’ll be right back, you can stay here.”

Isaac walks to the front door, surprised to find Allison and Lydia outside. The girls look overly dressed, like ready to party, and Isaac don’t have any clue what they are doing here.

“Hi Isaac.” Lydia says, beaming as she watches him. Allison smiles as well, trying to look past Isaac into the house. Isaac feels a bit confused.

“Uhm, hi. What are you doing here?” Better be blunt about it, since he has no idea. They don’t usually come to visit him anyway.

“Well, Lydia and I are going to a party and we figured, maybe you want to go.” Allison says, flipping her hair over one shoulder as she keeps looking into the house. “You can bring someone, if you want to.”

“Ladies!” Stiles appear, grinning. “How nice of you to invite us. I’d love to come.”

“Hi, Stiles.” Both Lydia and Allison looks a bit disappointed as Stiles appear.

“I doubt Isaac wants to go though, sadly.” Stiles says, pouting his lips towards Isaac. “You know him, so much homework. But I’d love to.”

“But I thought…” Lydia says, and she looks like she wants to go into the house and look for something and suddenly Isaac realizes. They’ve seen the tweet. They know Scott is here. He sighs.

“Yes, sadly I do have homework. But Stiles is always in a party mood.”

“Always.” Stiles nods, and put on arm around Allison, and one arm around Lydia, leading them away from the house. “Where are we going?”

“I…” Lydia says, looking over her shoulder to see if she can see something, but she can’t. Both she and Allison seem to give up then, and they get into Allison’s car instead.

“I’ll follow you then.” Stiles says, giving Isaac a little wave before he jumps into his own car, as Isaac closes the door.

“What was that about?” Scott asks, coming over to the door as Isaac takes a deep breath. Isaac looks at Scott, half smiling.

“Well, some of the girls saw your tweet, I guess. They must have figured out you were here, and wanted to get a glimpse of you or something. I think they were kind of disappointed to end up with Stiles instead.”

He snickers as Scott shakes his head, laughing.

“I’m sorry, Isaac, maybe I shouldn’t tweet about you. Apparently it never ends well.”

“It’s fine.” Isaac says, still laughing a little. “So, uhm, you finished eating? Or do you want more wok?”

Scott raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay.” Isaac says, laughing. “Video games, then?”

Scott smiles.

“Much better.”

 

@lacrosselahey _I am proud to say I just kicked @ScottAlpha s ass in Mario Kart, you can’t beat me!_

@ScottAlpha _Only because you tickled me so that I fell over the edge, you’re a cheater, Lahey!_

@TeamAlphaBeta _omg who is this guy?? Why is Scott with him?? #puppies_

@FutureMrsMcCall _he’s cooking for him and video games SQUEAL so cute #bromance_

@DannyAlpha _Scott, you are a disappointment to our band, I thought more of you man_

 

“Oh god, my school is gonna freak out.” Isaac grunts and then he laughs as he and Scott scrolls over the tweets that they can see in the conversation since his and Scott’s own tweets.

“My fanbase seems to be freaking out.” Scott comments, scrolling through more of the bromance tweets. Some tweets are just cute comments about how nice it is for Scott to get time off, and some of them are asking if Scott is fucking this new guy, which causes both Scott and Isaac to blush as they notice it.

“Uhm, maybe we should just go to bed.” Isaac comments, closing down his browser and then his laptop. “It’s late, and you’ve had a long flight.”

He gets up from the chair to walk out from his room, Scott following him. Isaac stops in front of a big linen closet, starting to take out extra sheets and pillows.

“I thought I’d make the bed downstairs in the guest room.” Isaac says, his voice sounding a bit strange but it could be Scott’s imagination. “We don’t use it very often but it’s nice, I hope you’ll be comfortable.”

“… downstairs?” Scott says, looking down the stairs as he bites his lip. “Uhm… I…”

“Something wrong?” Isaac asks, looking a bit worried. “I know maybe it’s not like the hotels but…”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Scott says, feeling so stupid but he better just admit, and he doubt Isaac will laugh at him because Isaac is nice, he’s not mean, so he just goes with it. “I… Promise you won’t laugh at me.”

“Scott.” Isaac laughs a little just in a reaction to the words, but he stops himself when he notice the look on Scott’s face. “Okay, I won’t. What is it?”

Scott takes a deep breath.

“I… am kinda afraid of the dark.”

Isaac looks at him, his jaw drops.

“For real? Seriously?”

“Yes!” Scott says, hiding his face in his hands, feeling absolutely stupid and childish and lame. “I… I try not to but it’s just. New houses that are quiet and me alone I just… Can’t I just… I could sleep up here? The rug in your room was comfortable, I could sleep on that.”

“You’re not sleeping on the floor!” Isaac protests. Scott is glad he doesn’t comment more about Scott being afraid of the dark, just accepts it. Because Isaac is Isaac, and Isaac is nice and sweet. Honestly, Scott is so embarrassed about being afraid of the dark but it’s the truth. Thankfully while touring they are usually in hotels with Derek and Danny only rooms apart which is more fine, he doesn’t feel that alone and scared in those situations. It’s different with new houses. New houses has strange sounds and he doesn’t know them. “I…”

“It’s fine, really.” Scott says, but Isaac shakes his head.

“Uhm, my bed is big, I mean, unless you find it really weird we could… share?” He starts blushing, as do Scott, but he can’t help but smiling.

“No, I… That would be better. So much better, really.”

“Are you sure?”

Scott nods, and Isaac looks pleased, and relieved.

“Oh good then. You want to brush your teeth? I’ll get you a new towel.”

 

Scott finishes first in the bathroom, so he sits awkwardly on Isaac’s bed waiting for him. This could be a massively bad idea because Scott can’t even focus around Isaac when they’re standing up, fully dressed and now he’s in Isaac’s bed supposed to sleep.

Not that it really would matter, because they are just friends and Scott is just a friend to Isaac, nothing more. They haven’t even known each other for that long, it would be stupid to believe it was something more than friendship.

But Scott is still nervous, but figures he can handle this. the bed is big, they wouldn’t even have to touch each other even accidentally, so it shouldn’t be a problem.  

He hears Isaac opening up the bathroom door and coming back to the room, smiling goofily when he notices Scott on his bed. His shirt is off and Scott has to swallow and force himself to stare away.

Wow. So Isaac has the most beautiful set of abs Scott has seen. He looks so lean and soft and still just really buff, obviously that lacrosse is doing its thing for him and oh god, Scott feels himself blushing. Again.

“You sleepy?” Isaac asks and Scott swallows again, then he nods.

“Yeah. So. Uhm. Which side do you want?”

Isaac looks like he tries to decide and then he points to the side closest to the wall.

“I’ll sleep better if I can lean against the wall.”

“Good.” Scott says.

They stare at each other and then Isaac starts laughing.

“Okay, maybe this is too awkward, I could sleep on the floor.”

“No way.” Scott protests and shakes his head. “It isn’t awkward, I’m sorry, I just…”

“It’s fine, because we’re… we’re friends right? Friends can sleep in the same bed.”

“Totally.”

Isaac gives Scott the extra blanket he brought and then he lay down, scooting over so that Scott can fit as well.

Scott tugs his shirt over his head, leaving him in only his boxers before he lays down as well. Isaac has to swallow, hoping to god Scott won’t notice but Scott is hot, and the fact that Isaac manages not to react in any… other way, is just a damn miracle.

And even if they don’t touch, Isaac can still feel his scent. The slight warmth of his body and he can see the shape of Scott’s body under the covers, even if it’s dark. He closes his eyes, trying to think of something else, which isn’t at all easy.

“Isaac?” Scott mumbles, and he sounds tired all ready, like he’s drifting of more and more to sleep with every word that comes out of his mouth.

“Mhm?”

“Do you snore?”

Isaac can’t help but smile, and then he chuckles, as do Scott.

“I don’t know. I… Not really that many people I’ve been sharing a bed with that can tell me that. Stiles crashes on the sofa sometimes but that’s it. So uhm… tell me in the morning?”

“Okay.” Scott mumbles. “Night.”

“Sweet dreams.” Isaac whispers, and then he tries really hard to actually stop staring at Scott and instead just close his eyes and go to sleep. He almost manages and then there’s a soft whisper coming from Scott again.

“Isaac?”

“Mhm.” Isaac says, kind of amused about this whole thing.

“I’m glad I’m here.”

Isaac feels himself blushing and he is so tempted to reach out and touch Scott. He doesn’t, but he moves his hand so that is fingers could almost, almost brush the small of Scott’s back if Scott moved over a bit.

“Me too.”

\--

When Scott wakes up he does so in that first state of confusion when you wake up somewhere that is not your bed. For some reason hotels doesn’t give him that feeling, but new houses, like the first time he visited Derek or the first time he moved into his own apartment where he stayed during studio recording, he had the same feeling. He opens his eyes, puzzled, confused in the unfamiliar environment and also from the warm hand resting on his arm. He looks to the side and notices Isaac, still sleeping, mouth half open. His legs are tangled up in the sheets, his torso almost visible and Scott swallows, trying really hard not to stare but feels the familiar sensation low in his stomach and a throbbing in his boxers that isn’t only a case of morning wood.

It freaks him out.

Quiet, as quiet as you can possibly manage when you’re trying to get up from a bed with sheets you’re all tangled up in, where someone is sleeping close to you, he gets out of bed and out in the hallway, trying to find the bathroom. On the way he notices the time on Isaac’s alarm clock, 6.30, probably almost time for Isaac to get up for school.

Scott gets to the bathroom, locks the door and then sits down on the toilet, trying to remember how to exhale and inhale with steady motions, not nervous as a wreck.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ this can’t be happening. Isaac is his friend, he can’t be attracted to him. He can’t have feelings for him. He will ruin the friendship, Isaac doesn’t want to have anything to do with him in that way, he’s sure of it. He’s a friend, and that’s all it should be. He shakes his head, like he tries to get those feelings out of his head, then he stand up, going over to the sink to splash some water into his face. It wakes him up, and he feel like it’s been one of the best nights of sleep he’s had in a long, long time.

Maybe it’s because of Isaac. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to think about it.

 

The house feels a bit chilly this early in the morning, so when he’s finished in the bathroom he sneaks into the room again, picking up a pair of jeans, a shirt and some socks while he tries not to wake up Isaac who is still sleeping. One of Isaac’s hands are now on Scott’s pillow, the other arm underneath his own pillow and he looks so sweet Scott actually considers just staying in the room and look at him for a while, how much could it hurt?

Maybe a lot, and probably be really creepy he decides, and instead he sneaks out of the room again, down the stairs. He enters the kitchen to get some water, and that’s when a dark voice startles him.

“Good morning, Is… Oh. Who are you?”

Scott stares right into the eyes of a blonde haired man, dressed in a suit, glasses on the tip of his nose, newspaper in one hand. He looks up at Scott looking puzzled, as if he tries to recognize him.

“Uhm. Hi.” Scott says, feeling extremely awkward and unsure of what to do. “Uhm. I’m Scott. Hi.”

He remembers his manners and reach out to shake the man’s, probably Isaac’s father, hand, which is met with eyes still filled with confusion.

“I see.” The man says, not introducing himself. “You’re a friend of Isaac’s then?”

“Yeah.” Scott scratches the back of his neck. “I, I’m in town for a few days and just… Visiting. I hope it’s okay that I...”

“Oh, no worries.” The man says, going back to his newspaper again, like he finds Scott uninteresting now. “It’s good that Isaac has some friends I guess.”

Scott stares at him, trying to think of something to say, keep the conversation going, but he doesn’t know how or what he should say, so he almost wants to cry with relief when Isaac enters the kitchen.

“Dad.” Isaac’s voice is a bit shocked, like he is surprised to see him there. “You’re home?”

“Hello, son.” Isaac’s father folds the newspaper now, putting it down on the kitchen table as he watches his son. “Not for long I’m afraid, I’m leaving on that business trip with Camden soon, just coming by to check on you before.”

“I see.” Isaac says through gritted teeth, and Scott can almost feel the tension in the room, like he could cut it with a knife if he had one. “Well, Scott, meet my dad. Not for long, obviously though.”

“Isaac, we’ve discussed this.” Mr. Lahey drinks his coffee, then gets up from his chair, putting the cup in the washer. “There’s just no time for me to be home right now.”

“There’s never any time.” Isaac mutters and Scott can hear it, but Mr. Lahey seems to not hear it, or just ignore it, because he picks up a bag on the floor and pats his son on the shoulder on his way out.

“I’ll call you from the airport.”

“Bye, dad.” Isaac says coldly, and with that his father is gone and Scott feels even more awkward.

“So…” Isaac says, suddenly looking at Scott with a smile that doesn’t look all that real. “That was my dear old dad. You want some breakfast?”

 

\--

 

It’s almost as if Isaac has grown a pair of extra eyes because it’s like he can see everywhere in school and everywhere he looks people are staring at him. Probably because of all the tweets. Probably because words have been spread all over about his friendship with the _oh-so-famous_ Scott McCall.

He tries to ignore it, the glances, the people suddenly wanting to talk to him, wanting him to come over after school to hang out. It’s only Stiles that is bearable, and honestly Isaac isn’t even sure he would survive without Stiles right now.

Whenever there’s someone clearly bothering him, clinging to him just to see if Scott is around or if he can maybe get them his number, Stiles is there, butting into the conversation or bluntly asking the person to leave Isaac alone.

Isaac is exhausted by lunch time and just wants to go home. He left Scott with his laptop and a promise that they were going to have a Supernatural marathon later that night, but he misses him already.

And it’s almost, almost as if Isaac can feel the smell of Scott on his skin, but he isn’t going to focus too hard on that.

Only that it’s making him go insane. A little.

“Dude, it was so much easier when people just ignored us.” Stiles sigh as they stumble into world history, last class of the day and thankfully that class includes mostly people that doesn’t seem to care about whether or not Isaac is best friends with the Queen of England because they leave him alone. “Did you see when I actually had to fend off those girls trying to sit next to you at lunch?”

“Don’t remind me.” Isaac groans. “This is madness. I didn’t even know of this band and suddenly it’s like the whole school is their biggest fan? I just don’t understand.”

Stiles shakes his head.

“It’s crazy. But enough about crazy people in our school, how’s it going with Scott then?”

His eyebrows dances a little, like a crazy little wink and Isaac can feel himself almost blushing but he is not going to do that, no, not over this.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on Lahey!” Stiles groans and then lowers his voice as he sees some of their fellow students giving them the evil glare. “I saw you two last night. You sure you’re just friends?”

And that’s it, Isaac feels himself turning fiery red and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. He hopes his voice isn’t shaky when he answers.

“Seriously, dunno what you’re talking about Stiles. We’re just friends. Good friends, maybe, nothing more.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles looks persistent as he tries to catch Isaac’s eyes again, even though Isaac is staring down into the table. “Because… Isaac, maybe I have, for a while, been questioning what really floats your boat but dude, all my doubts really vanished when I saw the way you looked at Scott.”

“So?” Isaac hisses back, not wanting to sound annoyed but he doesn’t want to talk about this, not in class when everyone could be listening. “I’ve never seen you look like anyone like you looked at Derek or Danny, so you have a crush on them?”

Stiles laughs, which earns them another glare from the other students.

“Isaac, Isaac they are my favorite band in the world, can you blame me for being a little starstruck when I’m just randomly put in the same room as them? You’d be the same if you accidently ran into Jensen _whatshisname_ in the grocery store or something.” He pauses for a while, making sure that his voice is now a whisper that only Isaac can hear. “Difference is, you didn’t even know Scott was famous and you look at him like he’s the sun… also.”

Stiles chuckles for a while, ignoring Isaac’s evil eye.

“You just noticed how I was looking at Derek and Danny? Not at Scott? You don’t want competition there?”

He winks at Isaac before they have to be quiet.

 

“I’m going to kill Stiles.” Isaac mutters when he gets back home, throwing his school bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes, while a confused Scott joins him from the living room.

“What, what did he do?”

“He’s just… argh!” Isaac lets out a frustrated groan that goes on for like a minute, and then he sighs, takes a deep breath and realizes that he really can’t talk to Scott about this because that would be awkward and Isaac doesn’t want any awkward between them. “Just… nothing. You hungry?”

Scott smiles.

“Starving.” He admits. “Can we order takeout? It’s not that I don’t trust your cooking it’s just… I don’t trust your cooking.”

Isaac tries to look hurt, but then he laughs instead and playfully punches Scott’s arm.

“You’re such a jerk, McCall.”

 

They find some menus in a drawer in the kitchen, and after deciding on what to get they sit in front of the TV, taking out Isaac’s Supernatural dvds to decide which episodes to watch.

“Not something too scary to begin with, please.” Scott pleads and gives Isaac a couple of puppy eyes that Isaac thinks he could never resist, ever. “Just something… sweet.”

Isaac laughs.

“Have you even watched this show?! But okay…”

After a bit of discussion they decide on one of the earlier episodes, and eat their mexican food curled up in the sofa. Scott groans when Dean goes into a particular bad, dark house and then he hides his face in Isaac’s shoulder.

“Oh god, Dean don’t go there.”

“I don’t think he can hear you.” Isaac whispers and feels his heart speeding up, maybe because the tension in the show, but mostly probably because he can almost feel Scott’s lips through the fabric of his tee shirt and it’s a bit more than he can handle. Oh god, why is he a teenager with hormones and feelings and why, why is Scott _so perfect_?

When the credits starts rolling it takes all of Isaac’s effort to make a move to get the remote control to pick another episode, but then he does, the slight move to get up, he’s being pulled back by Scott’s hand on his arm.

Isaac can’t breathe.

He looks down and Scott is moving closer, curling up close with his face still hiding in his tee shirt, grasping at the fabric with one hand. He must notice Isaac staring at him because he looks up and his eyes look big, pupils expanded as he watches back. Isaac swallows, trying to function, and then Scott sits up a little, just so that his face is leveled with Isaac’s.

Isaac still can’t breathe, he’s feeling dizzy.

Scott’s eyes wander from Isaac’s eyes and down to his lips, then up to his eyes again and god, he licks his lips.

Isaac blinks.

“Isaac…” Scott whispers and then one of his hands move to Isaac’s face, softly touching his cheek bones. “I just…”

“You just…”

“Is it weird if I…” Scott whispers and Isaac shakes his head, not even bothering to find out what Scott means because he thinks he understands, he gets it, and if Scott’s eyes are any indication of what he want, Isaac’s must be too, so he really, really wishes that Scott will realize this.

Scott sighs with relief, and then, then finally he leans in to capture Isaac’s lips with his own, their lips only inches away from meeting and…

Scott’s cellphone starts ringing. Scott groans, closing his eyes and then he moves away from Isaac, grabbing his phone and Isaac practically moves away from Scott as if he’s been burned, moment ruined and his sense of mind suddenly rushing back to him, _they can’t do this_.

Scott gets up from the sofa, swiping his thumb over his phone to pick up.

“Yeah?”

Even if it’s not on speaker, Isaac can almost hear Derek’s voice perfectly.

“Dude, we haven’t heard from you all day, you okay over there? He kidnapped you again?”

“Derek.” Scott groans, clearly annoyed with being interrupted and that lightens Isaac’s mood a bit because obviously it wasn’t freaking him out all that happened, and that’s good news. Must be. “I thought we’d agreed you guys wouldn’t disturb.”

“Woah man, don’t be such a prick.” Derek says and then Isaac hears partying going on in the background. “Just checking in, you boys have fun now, okay? Hands on the covers!”

“I _hate_ you.” Scott groans and then he hangs up.

He remains standing up, like he is almost afraid to get back to the sofa where Isaac is sitting, glancing nervously at each other.

“Uhm…Another episode?” Isaac suggests after a while, and Scott blinks, and then he smiles.

“Sure. Popcorn?”

Isaac nods and goes out into the kitchen while Scott sits down again to grab some microwave popcorn. When he passes the freezer he stays to just rest his head on the cool surface before he finds the popcorn.

They almost kissed. Scott was leaning in towards him and wow.

Maybe it was a good thing they were interrupted.

He can’t just go around and _kiss_ people.

 

\--

 

Scott has never been a fan of Sundays, but that has almost disappeared since they’ve started spending their weeks on the road, with music and shows and interviews and in the studio recording, but now it’s Sunday and it’s the worst Sunday because he’s going _home_ , he’s packing his things to leave Isaac, leaving behind what could very well be a few of the best days in his life, even though he probably wouldn’t say that to Derek or Danny because they probably would feel that he was being stupid. That performing in front of thousands of people was better. Signing a record deal was better. Meeting Ellen Degeneres was better.

But Scott isn’t really sure of that because… _Isaac_.

They’ve been hanging out, watching Supernatural, talking about school and problems and everything, and had ice cream with Stiles and avoided all of Isaac’s nosy friends just wanting to use Isaac to get a glimpse of Scott, and it’s just been fun.

And now he’s packing and Scott doesn’t want to.

“Can’t we just… cancel this day?” Scott asks as he puts down the last tee shirt he brought into his suitcase and zips it shut. “I… Can’t we just make time go slow?”

Isaac smiles, looking up from the bed where he’s sitting, looking through a bunch of papers about ComicCon that he still wants to go to. Scott thinks that he just wants something to do instead of watching him pack though. He doesn’t look too thrilled about Scott leaving either.

“You want to stay here in boring Beacon Hills instead of going back out on tour and living the dream?” Isaac chuckles and shakes his head, putting the papers away. “I doubt it.”

“Well…” Scott hesitates, because at first he really wanted to say yes, but he can’t say that. “I just… it’s fun. To be here. With you, you know.”

Isaac looks at him and he looks a bit sad.

“I like having you here. My bed will be empty when you leave.”

He turns a bit red, and Scott can feel himself blushing too. Sleeping has been nice, more than nice. And Isaac hasn’t been snoring.

“I wish I could stay for a little while longer.” Scott mutters and sits down on the bed next to Isaac. He sighs. “This is just a bit unfair.”

“Do you think we can see each other again soon?” Isaac asks and Scott nods.

“Yeah. Yeah. Really, you can come visit me. Or I’ll… come visit you, I don’t know. And we’ll talk, right? As often as we can.”

Isaac nods and he looks sad again.

“Not really the same though.”

Scott is silent. He knows. It’s not the same. He’s gotten so used to Isaac always being there now it’s ridiculous considering he has only been here for five days. It feels like they have always been like this and going back to just texts and phone calls seems really strange right now.

Isaac glances over at his alarm clock, groaning when he sees what time it is.

“We should probably get going. Unless you want to miss your flight.” He looks over at Scott and his eyes are almost wishful that Scott will say yes and Scott feels like doing just that, ignoring the flight and just stay.

But he shakes his head.

“Can’t do that, sadly. Derek and Danny will kill me if I mess up the band.”

“Yeah, I know.” Isaac says and he gets up from the bed, picking up Scott’s suitcase. “Worth a try though.”

He smirks over his shoulder at Scott as he starts carrying the bag downstairs and Scott just doesn’t understand how he’s supposed to leave this amazing boy here, the boy he almost kissed.

“Are you sure you don’t want me following you to the airport?” Isaac asks when they are standing in front of the door. Scott shakes his head.

“No, really, you don’t have to. Management are sending a car and if there’s people realizing I’ll be travelling there will probably be a crowd and I just don’t want you to have to go through that, Isaac. It’s not fair.”

Truth is that Scott isn’t really sure he wants to say goodbye to Isaac at the airport because he could probably end up crying like a whimpering mess, he feels close to tears right now and it’s pathetic and he doesn’t want media, the fans or Isaac for that matter to see him like that.

Isaac nods, accepting it with no discussion which makes Scott really happy.

“Call me as soon as you get the chance to, okay?” Isaac asks and Scott nods.

“I’ll text you for as long as we’re allowed to use our phones and then I’ll call you when I’ve landed.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“I’m gonna miss you.” Isaac whispers and his eyes look blank and Scott doesn’t even think, he just throws himself into Isaac’s arms, grasping at him like he is the only log in a roaring ocean that he has to stick to in order to survive.

Isaac hugs him back, arms around Scott, tight around him. Their bodies are pressed together and Scott just doesn’t want to let this go, he wants to stay like this with Isaac forever. He buries his face in Isaac’s chest as he feels Isaac’s chin resting against his hair, hearing the sound of his heart beating in a steady rhythm.

When they pull away Isaac keeps his arms around Scott, keeping him close, their eyes locked on each other. Isaac’s lips are trembling, and Scott can feel himself shaking.

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” Isaac says again, now his voice his raspy and broken. “I wish that I could…”

Scott doesn’t let him finish. Before he gets to hear what it is that Isaac wishes, he lunges forward again and carefully, slowly, Isaac’s words are drowned by Scott’s lips capturing his mouth.

The motion surprises Isaac, Scott can feel that because his lips are tense, as his body stiffens around Scott, but then Isaac’s lips start moving, tasting Scott’s as Scott manages to suckle on Isaac’s bottom lip while Isaac’s arms pulls Scott closer again, pressing their bodies together.

Scott’s tongue slips out of his mouth, licking at Isaac’s lips, and almost immediately Isaac’s lips part, giving Scott entrance to his mouth which Scott gladly accepts, letting his tongue slide inside Isaac’s mouth as he lets his hands wander up Isaac’s torso, to his back, up his neck and then get tangled in his hair.

Isaac’s tongue meets Scott’s, and they play for a moment, exploring every corner of the other boy’s mouth, tasting each other and the way Isaac tastes is amazing, Scott thinks, he tastes like peppermint gum and the tomato pasta they had for lunch and he tastes like Isaac and this is so good, this is so great, how come they’ve ignored kissing for all these days, they could have been kissing every night and…

Isaac groans and Scott almost whimpers when they have to pull away from each other, gasping for air. Scott stares at Isaac, both boys almost panting. Isaac’s face his flushed and his lips are red, almost swollen and he looks even hotter than this.

“I… I’m sorry.” Scott says, and Isaac shakes his head.

“I…”

The sound of a car horn interrupts them and wow, Scott is starting to feel really tired of everyone interrupting them all the time.

“I have to go.” He whispers, hoping that Isaac can see how sorry he is about it, about all of this. “I’ll… I’ll text you?”

Isaac nods and Scott nods, and with a shaking hand he grabs his suitcase, rolling it out of the house to the driveway where the car is waiting.

When he looks back over the shoulder Isaac is closing the door.

Scott has never felt more jelly legged in his entire life and he is thankful that there’s a car there, with seats he can sit in. And stupid, so stupid, what was he thinking about, kissing and then just leaving? Maybe Isaac is angry at him now, angry at him for complicating things and being stupid and…

His phone buzzes.

**“I miss you already, come back, please?”**

Scott smiles. And it takes all of his willpower to not get out of the car again, right away.


	4. Like summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! Thank you for being patient and I hope you like this, comments are greatly appreciated x

“I’m not saying you’re a liar, just saying that you’re full of shit.”

Derek is smirking at Scott over his shoulder as he drives the new car he bought for the first paycheck they got on the quiet roads leading to Danny’s parent’s house. Danny, who is in the front seat giving direction sighs, but then a smirk forms on his lips as well as he looks at Scott, sitting in the backseat and trying to ignore both of them. Right now Scott is really regretting agreeing to a party at the big house, he loves it, but he would much rather be talking to Isaac than this, especially since they are going to be busy the upcoming weeks. He couldn’t say no though when both Derek and Danny was insisting, so finally he had agreed to go and now here they are.

“Eyes on the road, Derek. And no, Scott, of course you don’t have to tell us about it, but you… no honestly, you have to tell us about it, what happened with Isaac? You haven’t said a word about it!”

“Exactly!” Derek says, fist in the air triumphal.  “You’ve just kept quiet. And we’re your best mates, you _should_ tell us what happened. Especially since everyone on twitter right now is talking about Scisaac McLahey.”

He smiles quickly over his shoulder again at Scott, and then he keeps his eyes on the road. Scott sighs, but he can’t stop himself from smiling as well. And he’s really happy that his friends doesn’t spent as much time on tumblr as he does. That would be even freakier.

Twitter had been crazy lately. People had been talking about his new bromance with Isaac, people wondering if it really is anything at all, if it’s more than a bromance and also, since those paparazzi at the airport managed to get a picture of him looking clearly devastated getting on the plan as he was leaving Isaac, rumors started spreading about what he really had been doing.

The tumblr tag had only been about him and Isaac. About how it must be a romance, and there had even been people digging up old pictures of Isaac that they could find online.

In media he was sad about Demi Lovato not calling him back.

And it’s not that Scott doesn’t want to tell his friends about what happened, he just doesn’t want to let the memories of Isaac’s lips be for anyone else but him now for a while. He wants to keep that to himself. He doesn’t want them to take it from him, or make it into something it’s not. He just needs time. Even if he doesn’t think that Derek or Danny would be against him dating a boy, he just doesn’t want them to find out yet.

“Scisaac McLahey sounds a bit stupid.” He says, as a response to Derek’s comment and then he smiles. “And it’s just not much to tell, honestly.”

“You always say that there’s nothing to tell when you’ve hung out with Isaac.” Danny complains with a pouty lip that would have their fans swoon. Scott’s glad no one in this car is taking pictures right now. “If he’s so boring, then why do you keep hanging out with him?”

“And texting him all the time.” Derek adds.

“Also, calling him whenever there’s a chance to.” Danny says and Derek laughs.

“And you’re talking about him and his views on life. _All the time_.”

“And…”

“Okay, okay!” Scott shouts and tries to keep himself from laughing. “You’ve made your point.”

“But then tell us!” Danny says and puts his hands together like he is praying to Scott in the backseat. “Is there something special about this boy?”

“Do you liiiike him?” Derek teasingly adds in a mocking voice. 

“Did you kiss?!”

“Oh god, you guys had sex, didn’t you?”

“Derek!” Scott groans and hides his face in his hands, partly because he doesn’t want to show off how extremely goofy he looks just _thinking_ about the kiss that they did have, but also partly because he’s already tired of being attacked with questions like this.

Danny starts laughing.

“We just want you to know that you can tell us everything, Scottie boy.”

“Also, we want to know if we’re gonna get all the girls in the future.” Derek grins and then they both laugh and Scott just shakes his head, sighing.

Instead he focuses on his phone.

**“Come save me from these crazy people that are supposed to be my band mates, please.”**

**“lol, are they giving you a hard time? Wanna trade them for Stiles?”**

Scott smiles.

**“Maybe? Haha. Can I call you when we get to the house?”**

**“Yes, please x”**

 

“I still think you should just come back here.” Isaac says the minute Scott picks up the phone and has just finished telling him about how annoying the two other guys are. Scott laughs.

“I wish that too. Uhm. I miss you.” Scott mumbles, feeling a blush spread, but he can’t help it because talking to Isaac makes him feel so many things, he’s awkward and happy and nervous and just so calm at the same time, it’s confusing and unlike anything else.

“I miss you too.” Isaac mumbles and Scott really wants to kiss him again. “Can’t you just come back? Seriously.”

“I can’t.” Scott sighs and it hurts him when he says it. “I’ve got these few weeks when we’re supposed to be working on our next single and then we’re out on promo tours and all that…”

“You’re so busy.” Isaac sighs and Scott feels bad, because he doesn’t want to be busy, he wants to be able to go visit, he wants Isaac to be able to visit _him_.

“I’m sorry.” Scott whispers and he can hear a little chuckle on the other end.

“Don’t feel bad, I’m happy that your career is going great. I just… I wish we could be together more often.” Isaac says and he sounds so sweet and caring and Scott can almost feel how he is being filled with in-love-feelings for the guy.

It scares him a bit.

“Maybe it’s good to spend some time apart.” He laughs, trying to make a joke out of the situation, hoping he won’t come off as a jerk. “I mean, my fans are practically obsessing over us already, and it’s just because of those tweets the last weekend. If we spend more time together I’m not sure what will happen.”

Isaac laughs.

“I think it’s kinda cute. Except for the death threats I got from some fans on twitter, warning me that if I get closer to you they will find me and stab me in my sleep.”

Scott feels a bit sick.

“Did that really happen? I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Isaac laughs. Then he’s quiet for a while. “Uhm… could we skype or something? I… I’d like to see you before I go to bed. I… I miss that.”

Okay, so Scott is maybe very much in love with him. _Fuck._ His insides are dancing when he’s just thinking about being able to watch Isaac.

“Yes, please.” He breathes out and opens up his laptop. “Gonna hang up then, but I’ll call you back on skype in a few minutes.”

“Great.” Isaac says and there’s a click when he ends the call.

 

Isaac always regrets agreeing to skype calls with video the second the call starts and he can see Scott, because seeing him and not being able to touch him is always difficult. He can’t even focus to first minute into the call, he just stares at Scott, Scott smiling, looking extremely kissable and Isaac just _wants_ him.

Truly, madly, deeply.

“Hi.” Scott whispers and reaches out for the screen so that his hand is touching it, almost as if he is trying to reach Isaac’s face even though they are miles apart and a laptop isn’t going to help him with that.

It doesn’t matter though, because Isaac does the exact same thing.

“Hey you.” Isaac whispers back and Scott smiles. “How are you?”

Scott sighs.

“A bit tired. I probably look like shit.”

“You look perfect.” Isaac mumbles, because he does. That earns him one of Scott’s amazing half smiles.

“Danny and Derek won’t shut up about us.” Scott continues, smiling a bit. “I mean, they didn’t before and now it’s just getting worse.” He chuckles a little, shaking his head so that his hair bounces on his head before he continues. “I’ve never seen them like this, to be honest.”

“Did you… did you tell them?” Isaac asks, and Scott looks a bit unsure for a moment on what to reply with, and then he shakes his head again.

“No, I… I didn’t… not just yet… I’ve never… I’m not really sure how I should tell them.”

“Are we…” Isaac bites his lips, because it’s awkward to have this conversation like this, he would much rather have it with Scott in the room, next to him, preferably both of them cuddling up against each other. “I mean… are we allowed to like… do this? I mean… us…”

“If I’m allowed to have a boyfriend?” Scott whispers and then he blushes, and Isaac blushes because they haven’t really said the b-word out loud yet, it’s been a bit scary and it feels huge to talk about that, even if Isaac doesn’t ever want to think about himself without Scott anymore, _boyfriend_ Scott, not just friend Scott.

“I just… I know the industry.” Isaac says and that’s almost a lie because he isn’t really that into the music industry, he doesn’t really know how it works for real, but he’s spent enough time on tumblr and stumbled onto enough posts in certain tags to have him doubt if all of the pop artists actually are allowed to be with whoever they want to be, and considering the fact that Beta to my Alpha (no matter what Scott says) clearly has one of those fanbases with most young girls, maybe there are rules.

Scott shakes his head.

“To be honest I’m not really sure. I don’t… I haven’t had the… I mean, it’s never really been a problem before.”

“Am I a problem?” Isaac whispers and he feels cold inside, and Scott’s jaw drops and then he shakes his head almost violently, causing the skype video to freeze a bit before it’s back on track.

“What? Isaac, no no, I didn’t… No, okay you are not a problem, not at all. I just don’t know how management would react. Or the other boys. I’m just… I’ve never felt like this before.”

Isaac blushes, and Scott blushes too. They truly are a bit pathetic.

“I don’t wanna be in the way.” Isaac whispers and Scott shakes his head again.

“You are not in the way, okay love? Never, ever. I… I like you in my way.”

“I like you.” Isaac whispers and again Scott reaches out for the screen and it’s goofy and adorable and Isaac wants to explode with feelings.

“I’ll come back soon, okay?” Scott says. “Then we can talk about things. And… maybe tell people about us.”

“I’d like that.” Isaac whispers and Scott smiles, and again he is adorable.

Isaac is so lost.

 

\---

It takes two weeks of studio time, one trip to England where Beta to my Alpha does a few interviews and talks about their single release in the UK and a couple of visits to some late night shows in America before Scott finally has time off to go back home to his mom.

“Scott, baby!” She hugs him tight and won’t let go for several minutes and Scott tries to act like it bothers him, but it really doesn’t because he’s missed her too. A lot.

“Hi, mom.” He whispers into her shoulder and she hugs him even tighter.

“Are you okay? You look sleepy? Have you eaten anything?”

He smiles because the way she fuzzes over him is adorable.

“Mom, I’m fine. Really. I’m just… we’ve been so busy and just…”

For a moment he actually is about to tell her that he looks like a mess because he misses Isaac so much, but his mom probably doesn’t really know that much about him, so he doesn’t say anything. Instead he walks out into the kitchen, just to see if it’s the same as when he left it.

It is.

“So…” Melissa sits down on one chair, watching her son with a curious eye as he walks the kitchen. “Anything you want to tell me? Any new girlfriends? I saw the pictures of you and Demi Lovato in the newspaper.”

“Mom!” Scott groans, and he can’t believe his mom actually reads gossip magazines about her own son. “I don’t have anything to do with Demi Lovato, we met once and didn’t even talk to each other, it’s crazy how the media just… twists everything.”

“Well…” Melissa says, looking at him, teasing. “Are there any girls then I _should_ know about? Are you bringing one home soon?”

Scott groans again, shaking his head. And then he just goes for it.

“I… I met someone.”

The smile on Melissa’s face gets even bigger.

“Oh, really Scott? I’m so happy for you! What’s her name?”

“And I’m thinking about… maybe spending more time with this person.” Scott says, nervously ignoring the comment about _her_ name, buying himself more time with stories that are meant to be told anyway because he have to say it sooner or later. “And also, maybe move closer to Beacon Hills where… Because you know, I’ve been thinking about getting a new place and it could be a good time to… Or maybe, because there’s college, maybe somewhere else where…”

“Beacon Hills?” Melissa shakes her head, like she doesn’t really understand how she got such a silly son, overnight pop sensation that now wants to move out to the middle of nowhere, when most young stars would pick Los Angeles. “Wow, this girl must be really special then. But moving just for a girl is a huge step, Scott. Are you sure? How long have you been dating anyway?”

“We’ve known each other for a while.” Scott says nervously, tugging at the hem of his shirt just to keep his hands occupied. “And we… met a few times and it’s just… this person is just like nothing else, mom. I just… It just feels so right.”

Melissa smiles, and reaches out to pat Scott’s arm, motherly and safe and it feels good.

“So, my son is in love?”

Scott looks down, feeling a blush spread on his face and then he nods.

“Uhm, yeah I think so.”

He’s really happy he’s able to talk to his mom about this. They’ve gone way past the awkward state long ago, and he’s really happy that he feels comfortable.

Even if he’s about to come out and he doesn’t really know how she will react.

“I’m so happy for you baby.” Melissa smiles. “I guess I’ll welcome her to the family then? When will I get to meet her? And does media know about her? And what _is_ her name?”

Scott watches her for a moment, then he just takes a deep breath, swallows, and takes another deep breath before opening his mouth.

“Isaac. Uhm. _His_ name is Isaac.”

It’s difficult to see how she takes it. For a moment she just stares at him. Scott bits his lip nervously.

“Uhm, I…”

His words drown in Melissa pulling him tighter in an embrace, even tighter than the first hug he got.

“Oh, Scott.” She whispers. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Scott shakes his head without even knowing why.

“Uhm, it’s… relatively new, I… I didn’t even…”

“I feel so stupid.” Melissa says, and Scott can almost hear the blame in her voice. “Talking about him as if he’s a girl just assuming things… shit, Scott, I didn’t know.”

“No one does.” Scott whispers. “Mom, please, not even Derek or Danny they just… I haven’t told anyone yet, it’s just you.”

Melissa pulls away, hands on each side of Scott’s face, giving him a warm smile.

“And you like this boy, Isaac?”

Scott nods.

“And you trust him? He isn’t after your fame or anything? I’m sorry!” she says when she notices Scott’s face, about to protest. “But a mother has to take care of her _one_ son, you know. I’m not gonna let anyone use you.”

“Isaac would never do that.” Scott says, still shaking his head to really point out that this is not about using anyone. “He’s… He’s special.”

“Well, invite him then.” Melissa says, patting Scott’s shoulder. “I want to meet this boy.”

“Mom!” Scott protests. “You don’t think it’s… too soon?”

“Pfft.” Melissa says, walking over to the freezer to see what food’s in it, like she’s already preparing a welcoming feast. “No way. Just invite him. You’re a pop star, hire a private jet or something!”

 

\---

 

“Dad, it’s just for a few days.” Isaac begs. His father is sitting in his office, reading a bunch of, by the look of it, really important papers and he doesn’t pay Isaac much attention.

“There’s school, Isaac.”

“I’m graduating, dad. I’ve got straight A’s, and that’s not gonna change. Not that you’ve noticed, considering you’re never around.”

His dad sighs and looks up from the papers.

“I’m only looking out for you. And this boy anyway, Benjamin…”

“Scott, dad. His name is _Scott_.”

“Yes. Are we really sure it’s such a good idea that you hang out with this boy?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Isaac asks through gritted teeth as his father goes back to his important papers.

“Don’t want you ending up with a bad crowd now when you’re so close to getting into all of these good colleges. We need to make sure your future is safe, Isaac.”

For a second Isaac is tempted to say that Scott is famous and rich and perfect and that if Isaac gets with Scott his future pretty much _is_ safe, but he doesn’t want to say that because that’s not what this is about, he is not using Scott, not even to win an argument with his stupid father.

“I just want to visit him. I’ve looked it up with all of the teachers and it would be fine. You’re never home anyway, just let me go.”

He gives his father a pleading look and finally, he wins over the papers again. His dad sighs.

“Fine. But no drugs.”

“Never.”

“And stay out of trouble.”

“Didn’t know you cared so much.”

“I’m just loo…”

“Looking out for me, yeah yeah.” Isaac mutters and he leaves the office, closing the door before his dad has a chance to say anything more. He needs to go to his room and scream into a pillow with joy.

 

_@ScottAlpha So excited that @lacrosselahey is coming over to visit me!!! Bring your Mario Kart!_

_@lacrosselahey Only so that I can kick your ass again? Yes!_

_@Ishipgaypeople Omgomg SCISAAC I am freaking out omg_

_@DerekAlpha Why am I not invited? I want to play Mario Kart and eat Mama McCall’s food too!_

_@alphaloverboy I’m 101 % sure that Scisaac is real. #romancenotabromance_

 

Isaac is nervous when he leaves the plane and walks out into the big airport where Scott is meeting him. He’s never really travelled by himself before and also about to meet his kind of boyfriend for the first time since they kissed for the first time has him nervous in a strange way. He’s excited and worried at the same time, excited about being able to touch Scott again, talk to him, feel his scent, but worried that maybe Scott doesn’t even like him anymore and that it was all just a stupid thing, and that Scott really just wants to hang out.

He looks nervously around the airport and he doesn’t see Scott anyway, and his heart sinks, thinking that maybe Scott forgot, but then he notices Deaton.

“Isaac.” Deaton walks over to him, overly dressed in a black suit and sun glasses, an in ear radio thing tucked into his ear and Isaac swallows, feeling like he is part of some action movie he doesn’t want to be in.

“Hi.” He says nervously, looking around again to see if Scott is there. “Uhm… where’s…”

“Scott is waiting in the limo.” Deaton says, taking Isaac’s suitcase from him, leading him out from the airport. “A few people found out about your arrival and to make sure that you didn’t run into a bunch of fans wanting a glimpse of Scott, we made sure he’s hidden.”

“… okay.” Isaac mumbles, wondering how this ever ended up being his life. He feels almost nervous as they walk through the airport, and soon Deaton seems to notice, because he places one hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to be worried, we’re just making sure you boys are safe. There’s been more than one occasion where the boys got mobbed by fans, and it’s stupid to cause so much turbulence for the rest of the people in the airport, when we actually can keep him hidden.”

Isaac nods, trying to understand, remembering the way the mall had been crowded with fans with Beta to my Alpha appeared. And yes, it is better like this. Much better. Also because he can  have Scott to himself, not have to share him with a bunch of other people and that feels great. Really great.

They walk out into the parking lot where there are a lot of cars, but only one dark limousine with tinted windows. Deaton nods in the direction.

“Scott is in the back, I’ll take the front seat with the driver. We’ll arrive at the house in 50 minutes.” Deaton says and maybe it could be Isaac’s imagination and the fact that he’s really tired and nervous, but he is pretty sure Deaton blinks at him.

Isaac’s suitcase go into the car first, and then finally he can slide inside himself, giving himself a few seconds as Deaton closes the door to admire the leather seats, light in the ceiling, the size of it all and the fact that he’s never ever been in a limousine before, until he looks to the seat next to his and notices Scott.

Scott is dressed in really, ridiculously tight black jeans, a loose white shirt and an unzipped blue hoodie. His dark hair looks messy and his eyes glimmer as he watches Isaac.

Isaac can’t breathe. The smell of Scott hits him like a hurricane, he remembers it and he’s missed it and Scott is _here_.

“Hi.” He breathes out, trying to stop shaking. Scott watches him, moving closer so that their arms brush against each other.

“Hi.”

“So…” Isaac says nervously, trying to not act like a dumbass. “Picking me up in a limo, huh. You really know how to impress a boy.”

Scott grins and his fingers get a hold of Isaac’s hand, their fingers entwining together. It’s been too long.

“Do I have to impress you?” Scott mumbles, really close to Isaac now and Isaac wonders how he can be so calm, so at ease with it all when Isaac is a nervous wreck.

Isaac shakes his head.

“Not really.”

“Good.” Scott whispers and then he leans in and then _yes_ , they are kissing again finally.

Scott’s mouth is half open and wet as his lips meets Isaac’s, his tongue slides over Isaac’s bottom lip almost immediately, begging for entrance and Isaac is happy to oblige, parting his lips so that Scott’s tongue can slide inside his mouth, at the same time when Scott’s hands pulls at Isaac’s shirt to get him to move closer and Isaac doesn’t mind, and he _really_ doesn’t mind when a bump in the road, or something, causes the limo to jump a little and Scott falls back on to the seats, and pulls Isaac with him.

Scott chuckles and Isaac can feel him grinning against his mouth and then they are kissing again and _oh my god_ , Isaac really doesn’t know how he’s been able to be away from Scott this long, he doesn’t know how he’s been able to ever _live_ without Scott because Scott is amazing, this is amazing and every part of Isaac’s body just wants more.

A moan slips past his lips when Scott’s hand cups his neck, the other one moving over his back. Scott bites at Isaac’s bottom lip, kissing him again with even more passion than before, like their bodies have been waiting for this and now finally are getting what they want, willing to make the best out of it.

“Scott.” Isaac says, his voice muffled since Scott won’t stop kissing him even when they both probably need to breathe. “Should we…”

“They won’t hear us.” Scott mumbles, and his mouth moves to Isaac’s cheek, down his throat, kissing and sucking at the part of the skin exposed from the tee. “God, Isaac, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Isaac mumbles. “But I’ll make a mess if we continue this. _Especially_ that.” He says as Scott’s hand slips underneath his shirt.

The throbbing in his pants is almost unbearable. His growing erection is begging for attention and Isaac doesn’t want to come right here, not with Deaton and a driver in the same car.

Scott pauses and looks at Isaac for a moment, his big eyes are beautiful and his lips form a smile.

“You’re a bad boy, huh?” He laughs, and Isaac sits up straighter so that Scott can sit up as well.

“ _You’re_ a bad boy.” Isaac corrects, laughing as well at the teasing look on Scott’s face. “I was a good boy before meeting you. You’ve ruined me, you pop star thing.”

“You don’t seem to mind, anyway.” Scott smiles and then he kisses Isaac on the nose, before resting his head on Isaac’s shoulder.

Isaac puts one arm around Scott so that he can pull him closer, kissing his head. Suddenly he feels so calm, that this is where he is supposed to be, and he feels stupid for ever even worrying about meeting Scott again because obviously this is great and Scott is still the same Scott, no matter how many more records he’s sold since they last saw each other and how many outsold venues he’s performed for.

So naturally, since Isaac starts feeling calm, he begins to worry about the next thing.

“Uhm…” He mumbles, lips pressed against a lock of Scott’s hair, fingers caressing his arm through the shirt. “So, your mom’s home then?”

“Mhm.” Scott mumbles, tilting his head so that he can kiss Isaac quickly on the lips before going back to his comfortable position that he’s now in. “She really wants to meet you, I’m not even kidding, she’s prepared like a five course meal or something just to impress you.” He chuckles and cuddles up even closer to Isaac. “I think she’s trying to make up for her assuming that you would be a girl, she feels really bad about that.”

“And…” Isaac continues, trying not to show how nervous he is. “Derek and Danny? You told them?”

Scott shakes his head.

“Not yet. I mean… I think they’re starting to suspect things though because I’ve never really…” A blush spreads on his cheeks before he continues. “I’ve never really cared about anyone this much… I mean, this must be the first time I really invite anyone over to the house just to hang out, first time for a long time anyway.”

Isaac can feel himself blushing as well.

“I feel special.”

Scott sits up again so that he can look at Isaac. His eyes are serious.

“You are special.”

They stare at each other for a moment, Isaac can feel himself getting completely lost in Scott’s eyes, feeling his body screaming with need, he wants to have Scott closer again, he wants to kiss him everywhere and do things he can’t even think about without blushing more.

To keep himself from completely losing it he looks down, avoiding Scott’s eyes for a moment. Scott moves back to his position where he rests his head on Isaac’s shoulder again.

“I haven’t really told Stiles either.” Isaac admits after a while, after placing a few more kisses on Scott’s forehead. “I think he kinda figured it out though because he… he said some things. But I haven’t really _really_ told him you know. I… I didn’t know if I should.”

Scott looks up again, and he looks a bit sad.

“I just want some time to tell the band first.” He says and reaches out to let his fingers touch Isaac’s lips. “Just… if too many people know, maybe it will spread and I… I don’t want them to have to find out about us from the tabloids. I want to tell them myself.”

“Do you think that’s soon?” Isaac asks, and he feels strangely nervous when he asks it. Scott nods.

“Probably. I… Maybe I should just tell them now when you’re staying at the house. Danny has been begging me to invite them over one night as well. If that’s okay with you.” He quickly adds, and Isaac can’t help but to think about what Stiles would say if he heard that Isaac passed out on an opportunity to spend them with Beta to my Alpha. It makes him smile a little, and then he nods.

“Of course not. I brought Mario Kart, I want to see if Derek is as good as he wants to make it sound like he is.”

Isaac smiles and Scott smiles back and Isaac thinks that maybe, maybe this will work out to be one of those perfect relationships that he thought was only real in the movies and the books.

 

It only takes about ten minutes before Isaac decides that he really, really likes Melissa McCall. She spends the first minutes hugging him like he is the other son she never had, talking about how lovely he is and then moves on to ask if he’s hungry, if he had a good flight and again if he needs anything to eat.

The attention from a parent is so new to Isaac but he finds himself loving it and agreeing to more food, and more hugs and then he chuckles as he sees how she bosses Scott around in the kitchen, making him help her with almost everything while Isaac isn’t allowed to even get up from the kitchen chair.

“So, how did you guys meet exactly?” Melissa asks when she’s served them all dessert, and they are all sitting down to eat it. Scott glances over at Isaac who suddenly is really interested in his chocolate pudding because he doesn’t really know if Scott wants her to find out how they did meet.

“This website.” Scott says finally when Melissa has been glaring at him for a moment. “You know, we were just online talking about Supernatural…”

Melissa rolls her eyes and then she smiles.

“Figures. Go on.”

“It was nice to meet someone my own age and with the same interests as me.” Isaac says and looks at Scott who nods at him to show that it’s okay if he tells her. “And I had no idea that Scott was, you know… A new Direction-boy.”

Scott groans.

“We’ve talked about this, we’re not a boy band, we are a pop trio!”

Melissa and Isaac both laughs.

“And how did you find out?” Melissa asks, and watches Isaac with warm eyes. Isaac glances over at Scott again.

“Well, you’re son lured me into going to one of the signings they had in Beacon Hills, after meeting me for coffee the night before, and then I had to find out the truth about him in front of the entire band, thousands of fans and my best friend who is one of their biggest fans.”

Scott groans and hides his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking!”

“You’re stupid.” Melissa shakes her head, but she’s laughing at the same time, offering Isaac some more chocolate pudding. “Well, good thing everything worked out then. I hope you’ll be a good boyfriend and treat my son well.” She adds, trying to give Isaac the evil glare, but she cracks up and smiles instead.

“Mom.” Scott groans. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“What, with your dad gone I have to be both a nice parent and the mistrusting, careful parent. And the one that embarrass you. So Isaac…” She says, smiling teasingly. “You want to watch some baby pictures of Scott after dessert?”

“MOM!”

 

\---

 

“I thought we’d never get rid of her.” Scott sighs and stretches out on the bed in his room after finally, finally his mom stopped trying to show picture of him as a baby to Isaac. Isaac, leaning over his suitcase, now stands up and grins.

“I liked her, your mom is so cool. I’d love to see more pictures.”

Scott groans and jumps off the bed, walking over to Isaac and pulling him closer.

“I thought you liked me.”

He can feel Isaac’s nervous breath against his neck. He likes this.

“I do like you.” Isaac mumbles, resting his head against Scott’s shoulder, pressing a kiss against his neck as his arms slithers around Scott’s waist. “I like you a lot.”

“How much do you like me?” Scott mumbles, and reaches to grab Isaac’s chin, tilting his head so that he can watch him. Isaac’s eyes look eager and glistering as he watches him.

“So much that it makes me a bit nervous.” Isaac admits and Scott feels butterflies exploding in his stomach.

He leans in to kiss Isaac again. This time the kiss is careful for a long time, possibly because they are alone in a room and can do whatever they want pretty much, and Scott doesn’t want to seem too eager to do anything they might not be ready for or comfortable with.

Then Isaac bites down on Scott’s bottom lip, his arms pulling Scott even closer so that their bodies are pressed together, and Scott can feel a hardness in Isaac’s pants proving that he’s not too nervous, and considering how Scott feels he’s pretty sure he’s giving himself away as well.

“Don’t be nervous.” Scott whispers and grabs Isaac’s arm, pulling him to the bed before he even thinks about things like maybe-this-is-too-soon or mom-is-downstairs, he just wants to feel Isaac. “Just… just go with it.”

Scott’s fingers finds their way up underneath Isaac’s shirt as they both lay down on the bed, Scott underneath as Isaac carefully lays down on top of him, almost as if he believes Scott is made out of glass and would break if he puts his entire weight on him.

“This… is new.” Isaac mumbles, hands in Scott’s hair as he plants wet kisses on Scott’s neck. His hair tickles Scott a little, but Scott doesn’t mind because his hands have found Isaac’s chest and nipples and are stroking them carefully. “I… I’ve never really…”

“Me either.” Scott mumbles. “But god, I just need something Isaac. I need you.”

Isaac chuckles a little and his hands move lower and one of his hands quickly palms Scott’s erection through his tight jeans.

“I can feel that.”

Scott gasps, unable to really say anything, unable to really do anything, instead he just starts tugging at Isaac’s shirt, wanting to get rid of it and soon Isaac seems to get it because he helps Scott pull the shirt over his head, and then Isaac is without a shirt, his torso, chest, abs, everything is just visible and Scott can touch him and do everything he’s only been thinking about during really long, long showers and…

They are interrupted by the sound of Scott’s cellphone.

“Fucking hell.” Scott groans and Isaac looks confused for a moment and then he starts laughing, laughing so much that he’s shaking and he falls down on the bed next to Scott, while Scott tries to fish his phone out of his tight pockets and damn these jeans and…

“I hate you Derek Hale.” Scott grunts into the phone.

“Whaaat, Scott, that is no way to treat your friend, mate! What did I even do to you?”

“I…” Scott groans and feel his hormones roaming around in his body and Isaac still laughing next to him. “Nothing.”

“Is _Isaaaac_ there?” Derek asks, and Scott can almost hear the smirk on his face.

“Yes, he is, and you’re bothering us!!!” Scott hisses and that makes Isaac starts laughing even more and Derek starts laughing as well.

“Sorry ‘bout that, darling, but you know you said we could come visit and since Danny is sooo busy with… nothing, we’re only free tomorrow, both of us, so is that okay with you?”

“Yes, yes, show up whenever you want just… ugh!” Scott groans and Derek laughs again.

“From the sound of your voice I bet you would be kinda angry if I showed up right now, aren’t I right?”

“Goodbye Derek!!!” Scott almost shouts and Derek laughs as he hangs up. Scott turns to Isaac who is still laughing.

“Good boyfriend you are.” Scott mutters and tosses the phone at Isaac, who just starts laughing even more. “You’re supposed to support me against these morons that are my friends, not start laughing!”

“I’m sorry!” Isaac laughs, wiping his eyes from tears of laughter. “It’s just so funny.”

“You think being cockblocked is funny?” Scott asks, raised eyebrows and Isaac stops laughing, just smiling instead, pulling Scott closer again.

“Night isn’t over yet.”

Scott can feel his erection slowly growing again when he hears Isaac’s soft voice.

“Really?” He mumbles, leaning in to kiss Isaac again. “You sure?”

“Mhm…” Isaac says, fingers playing with Scott’s hair. “Maybe you should just turn off your phone first.”

Scott groans and reaches for his phone, and when he’s pressed the turn off-button, Isaac pulls him closer again, kissing him deep.

Scott only has time to think that if Isaac considers himself nervous and inexperienced that is the biggest lie ever because the hands now working on getting rid of his clothing, and the lips kissing him deeply is anything but that.

A moan slips past Scott’s lips when Isaac’s fingers unbuttons his pants, struggling to pull them down and Scott feels stupid for wearing those tight jeans. After a bit of a struggle Isaac manages to pull them off, Scott’s socks going with them along with his shirt, joining the pile of clothes on the side of the bed, with Isaac’s shirt.

“Maybe we should go slow.” Isaac whispers and Scott protests, which has Isaac smirking against the skin on his tummy, that he was just kissing. “I don’t mean stop, just… start out small, maybe.”

“Hgngh.” Scott mumbles, trying to form words but it’s impossible to do anything because Isaac reaches to take off his own pants, leaving them both in only their boxers and Scott closes his eyes, feeling so in luck as he feels Isaac laying down on top of him again.

Scott’s cock is aching, he’s so hard. Harder than he thinks he’s ever even been before, he is throbbing against Isaac’s erection, Isaac feels just as hard and huge, and then he start grinding against Scott, their erections sliding against each other through the fabric of the underwear and Scott moans.

“You’re so hot.” Isaac mumbles, pressing kisses on Scott’s face and shoulder and collarbone. “Can you come like this? If I do this?”

He presses down even harder on Scott, sliding against him and Scott has to bite down on his lip not to scream.

“Fuck, Isaac.” He mumbles. “Please.”

“Can you?” Isaac mumbles and his voice is raspy and deep and so unlike he’s normal voice and Scott can’t help but to love him like this, dirty and horny and so in need and Scott is so in need to get off and _fuck_.

He nods and Isaac smiles against his skin, starting to circle his hips, a motion that causes Scott to feel like he could faint just from this.

He pushes up his hips to reach Isaac some more, moving together and Isaac grinds against him and Scott can feel him and he is throbbing as well and they are so hard and Scott is so hard and Isaac is touching him and _fuck_.

It doesn’t really take long until Scott can feel the familiar sensation in his stomach and then he comes hard, spilling his come in his boxers as he captures Isaac’s lips with his own, moaning into his mouth.

Isaac comes shortly afterwards and panting they lay down next to each other.

Scott starts feeling icky as the come starts drying in his boxers but he doesn’t care, he has no energy to care.

“Is this slow?” He mumbles against Isaac’s neck, biting down on the soft skin there, probably leaving a mark and he likes that, marking that Isaac is his.

“I thought it was a good start.” Isaac mumbles back and Scott grins, feeling sleepy and calm.

“I’m happy you’re here.” He mumbles and Isaac smiles, kissing him again.

Scott has time to think that maybe they should go brush their teeth and maybe say goodnight to his mom and maybe just make sure that no one heard them and then he hears the calm breaths of Isaac drifting further and further away to sleep, and Scott nuzzles up against him, thinking that all of that can wait until tomorrow.

Now it’s just them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they adooorable? ;) next time we'll see what happens when people find out!


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, time for a new chapter! Thank you for all the kudos and comments and views, it really means a lot to me, you have no idea! We'll, I'm gonna stop rambling and just leave you with this chapter, I hope it will be satisfying for you all x

“Wake up, Isaac.”

The soft voice is still loud in Isaac’s ears because he’s tired and his eyes feels heavy.

“Mhm.” He mumbles and rolls over, feeling himself hitting a wall of warm skin, and his fingers brush against it. He opens up his eyes slowly and notices Scott staring at him, smiling widely.

“Hi.” Scott whispers and Isaac smiles a little.

“Hi.”

Isaac lets his hand move over Scott’s body, he’s still a bit sticky from come and wow, they actually did all of that last night and Isaac feels a bit tingly inside just thinking about it. He wonders if Scott is thinking about that too, and judging by the look on Scott’s face and the way he smiles when he feels Isaac’s hand, he probably is thinking about it.

“We should go downstairs.” Scott whispers and Isaac grunts, if he could decide he would stay in bed for all day long just cuddling with Scott and touch him, making up for all the time they’ve missed.

“I don’t want to.” He mumbles, pulling Scott closer into a hug as Scott starts laughing.

“I know, I know, but my mom is making pancakes and I am serious, you don’t want to miss out on her pancakes, they are amazing. And if you make _me_ miss out on my mom’s pancakes when I’ve been away from home for this long, then I am sorry but you can’t be my boyfriend anymore, no way.”

Isaac smiles into Scott’s skin, still feeling a bit too happy every time they talk about the boyfriend-word, every time Scott actually says that Isaac is his boyfriend because really it could be the best thing Isaac has ever experienced, ever.

Scott giggles a bit, then he kisses Isaac’s shoulder, on one of the hickeys he left there last night, looking pleased with his work.

“If you get up now we can shower… together.” He mumbles and Isaac sits up right away.

“Okay.”

 

Scott gets into the shower first, extremely happy right now that he’s always been lucky enough to have a house where his room is close to the bathroom, and his mom has one of her own close to her room, because there is no way they could be bothered right now and that is the perfect thing.  He steps into the shower, starting the water making sure that it’s a good temperature and not too much as he waits for Isaac.

First he is almost a bit nervous about being with Isaac like this, completely naked, as if he feels exposed. But then he realizes how stupid he’s being because it’s not like this is new to them after what they did last night so he instead waits for Isaac to get into the shower as well, letting the water run over him as he does, facing the wall.

Soon he can feel a couple of strong arms circling his waist, and Isaac’s breath his on his neck as he steps into the shower as well, pulling Scott close. Feeling Isaac planting kisses all over his shoulder blades, Scott shudders, leaning back so that his body is pressed against Isaac, and the growing of Isaac’s erection poking into the small of his back.

“You know.” He mumbles, eyes closed as Isaac continues to kiss his neck, nuzzling his nose in his hair. “We were supposed to shower.”

Isaac smiles.

“Go on, shower.” He teases and caresses Scott’s stomach, letting his fingers almost, almost touch Scott’s dick that is starting to get hard. “I’ll just kiss you until you’re finished.”

“No fair.” Scott whispers and then he turns around so that he can face Isaac, pulling him closer into a deep kiss.

Isaac backs Scott up against the wall and Scott hisses when he feels the cool surface against his warm skin, but when he’s used to it he stops thinking about it, and instead he focus on Isaac’s mouth on his, his tongue in his mouth and his hands all over his body.

“Scott?” Isaac murmurs and Scott’s eyes flutter close by just the sound of Isaac’s voice saying his name which is really pathetic and he would never admit to it later if asked about it.

“Mhm?”

“Could I please…”

“Oh god, Isaac, _anything_.” Scott whimpers, not even wanting to hear the suggestion and Isaac grins, kissing him again.

Scott had maybe expected some touching but he had _not_ been expecting Isaac dropping to his knees in front of him. One hand grabbing Scott’s shaft, Isaac starts to carefully rub him as he lets the other hand wander around to grab Scott’s ass and Scott gasps as Isaac’s lips are pressed against the slit of his cock.

“Isaac.” He moans, trying to keep quiet because the walls aren’t exactly thick in this house and the shower is really bad, but Isaac’s lips keeps kissing his cock and fuck sake, Isaac really must have been lying last night as he tried to make it out to be all un-experienced in this because there is _no fucking way_ he hasn’t done this before.

Not that Scott really wants to be thinking about Isaac being with other people, sucking _their_ cocks, so instead Scott just leans back to the wall, feeling the hot water drizzle over him as Isaac proceeds to take his hot shaft into his mouth.

At first it’s only the head that gets sucked and licked on, but Scott doesn’t mind because Isaac pulls back the foreskin managing to find all Scott’s sensitive spots and he groans as Isaac’s tongue moves over the head, licking up the drops of pre-come that Scott can feel himself leaking.

When Isaac goes deeper Scott gasps and accidentally grabs a hold of Isaac’s curls, keeping him steady and when he realizes what he’s doing he quickly lets go.

“Uhm, sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He says as Isaac looks up to meet his gaze, but Isaac only smirks.

“I don’t mind.”

Scott feels himself getting ten times harder just by the sound of that, and as he lets his hands get tangled in Isaac’s hair again, already wet from the water in the shower Isaac proceeds to take as much of him as he can, and the sensation is enough to get Scott to come right there.

He doesn’t, though, because what makes him come is when one of Isaac’s hands grabs ahold of his ass, almost pinching him and Scott feels himself so close to falling over the edge.

“Isaac, Isaac you might…” he warns, and there’s a muffled sound of Isaac and then a pop as Isaac’s mouth disappears from his cock and Scott comes hard, his spunk mixing with the water as it goes down the drain.

Panting Isaac stands up again, smirking as he notices just how much he could do to Scott and Scott kind of hates him a little for how simple it his for him to do this already.

“I could get used to start my mornings like this.” Isaac smiles and Scott feels weak in the knees.

“Just wait until…” Scott leans in to kiss him when suddenly there’s a loud bang on the door to his bedroom.

“Listen Scott, you and your boy better get down to eat my pancakes that I’ve been slaving to make and no, this is no discussion they are getting cold, you get down here _now_!”

Scott groans.

“Oh, mom.”

Isaac smiles.

“I really like her. She’s nice.”

“Yeah, I guess I couldn’t ask for a better mom.” Scott says and reaches for his shampoo. “Okay, quick shower!”

 

They only get sidetracked once or twice and then maybe Scott has a bit of a trouble letting go of Isaac as they are getting undressed but soon they are going down the stairs into the kitchen and Isaac can smell pancakes and it’s kind of fantastic.

When they enter the kitchen Melissa is waiting for them, two plates of pancakes ready.

“There you are you little lovebirds.” She says and lovingly pinches Scott’s cheeks, causing him to groan.

“Mom please.”

Isaac smiles as he watches the two of them and soon Scott notices, and he playfully slaps Isaac’s arm.

“Get that smug smile off your face.”

“Make me.” Isaac laughs, and Melissa rolls her eyes.

“Aren’t you both adorable. Excuse me while I go vomit.” But there’s a playful tone in her voice and she looks happy as she watches them. “No but Scott, I’ve got double shifts at the hospital today so I’ll be gone for a long time, are Derek and Danny coming over today?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Scott says, pouring syrup over his pancakes. “They’ll be sad they missed you.”

Melissa sighs and shakes her head.

“Yeah, I miss those boys too. Too bad you had to go and get yourself all famous.” She smiles and then teasingly pinches Scott’s cheek again before grabbing her jacket and car keys.

“I’ll see you boys later.” She says as she’s leaving. “Take care!”

“We will.” Scott smiles and then he turns to Isaac again.

Isaac is eating his pancakes trying not to laugh at Scott, for no reason really, he just feel like laughing.

“Stop it with the smug smile.” Scott complains. Isaac smiles anyway, continuing with this breakfast.

“You were right, these are great pancakes.”

Scott looks pleased, like he was the one making them and not his mom.

“I know.”

“So when are Derek and Danny coming over?” Isaac asks, and Scott shrugs, as he drinks some orange juice.

“Dunno, thing about those guys, they show up whenever they like, they’re kinda like Gandalf you know.”

Isaac laughs.

“Geek.”

 

Derek and Danny showed up right after Scott had served Isaac lunch (some kind of potato dish a bit too interesting for Isaac’s taste but he didn’t mind because Scott was adorable in the kitchen, especially when he put on an apron after Isaac teasing him about how he would look in it).

Isaac felt a bit nervous, not only were they about to tell Derek and Danny the truth about them, but also because Derek and Danny made him feel a bit tiny – they were both so talented, older, extremely gorgeous and just so at ease with everything, and he didn’t really know when they were just teasing with him or actually was serious. It wasn’t easy to handle them.

Scott looked happy when they showed up though, hugging them both as they made their way into the house.

“Yo, Isaac hi there.” Derek says, giving Isaac half a hug and a big grin. “You brought Mario Kart, right? Because I am so kicking your ass.”

“I did.” Isaac smiles, and Derek moves on into the house, putting down a bag filled with snacks and soda in the kitchen. Danny smiles warmly, giving Isaac a hug.

“Hey mate, long time no see. Scott treating you okay?”

“The best.” Isaac admits, which causes Scott to blush a little as he closes the door behind the other boys. His hand brushes against Isaac’s.

“When do you want to tell them?” He whispers, and Isaac feels a bit nervous.

“You decide, they are your friends.”

“What are you boys whispering about?” Derek shouts. “Don’t try to team up or anything before Mario Kart, I have wolf hearing and I will hear everything you say.”

Danny laughs.

“You do not have wolf hearing Derek, my boy.”

“Nope, but what I do have is a craving for video games, now come on guys, let’s play.” Derek complains, and Scott clears his throat.

“Uhm, guys?” He says, carefully and Isaac feels his blood pulsating inside his veins because this is it, Scott is telling them and there is no going back from this. He shouldn’t be so nervous but he is because what if they hate him, what if they think it’s disgusting and stupid and what if…

“Yeah?” Danny asks, looking curiously at both of them while Derek is smirking behind him, listening to Scott who is almost shaking and it comforts Isaac in a strange way to know that at least Scott is just as nervous as he is.

“Well, uhm… I want you to know something.”

“Yeees…” Derek says, still smirking and Isaac has the strange feeling that he probably knows exactly what’s going on and what Scott is about to say.

“Well, uhm, me and Isaac, we’re not… well, actually we are…” Scott clears his throat again and then he just says it. “Well we are. Dating. A couple. Uhm. I’m gay.”

There’s a pause after his word, a moment where Isaac holds his breath and Scott appears to be too, as soon as he demonstratively grabs Isaac’s hand as if to prove that what he just said is true, and Derek and Danny are staring at them.

Then Derek pats Danny’s shoulder.

“Pay up, Danny boy.”

Danny grunts, reaches for his wallet and then he takes out a couple of bills, handing them over to Derek.

Scott looks just as confused as Isaac feels.

Danny seems to notice because he grins and then Derek grins as well.

“We had a bet, you know.” Derek looks massively proud as he tells them. “I thought you were gonna admit to being boyfriends today, but Danny boy here, thought you wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer and probably tell us when we’re on the road again. But, as always I am the winner.” He gleefully watches his money as he pockets it.

“You had a bet?” Scott groans, like he can’t believe it. “Like an actual _bet_?”

Danny shakes his head, laughing, and Isaac can’t help but to laugh as well.

“Honestly, Scott, you are a boy of many talents but keeping secrets is sadly not one of them. It was safe to say that you were a lot more than friends, and I’m pretty surprised honestly that you thought this would be such big news to us, us teasing you and everything.”

Scott groans, and Derek moves forward, putting one arm around each of Isaac’s and Scott’s shoulders.

“Well, Isaac, welcome to the family.”

Isaac smiles and is just about to say thank you, when Scott interrupts them.

“Seriously, this is all you’re gonna say? Nothing else? Everything is fine?”

“What did you expect, us saying no ew, fag get out, don’t ever show us your homosexuality again and may you burn in hell?” Derek grins, squeezing them both. “Isn’t this better?”

“Well, yeah I guess, just… you think management will be okay with it?” Scott asks, and Danny rolls his eyes.

“You worry a bit too much Scott. But well, I guess you can tell them when we have the meeting in a couple of days if you’re so worried about them finding out from gossip magazines. But can we play Mario Kart soon? Derek’s been on about it all the way here.”

Isaac smiles as Scott just shakes his head.

“I’d love to play Mario Kart.”

“And that is why I love you, Isaac.” Derek pats his shoulder and then walks into the living room. “Great boyfriend choice, Scott.”

 

After Isaac won over Beta to my Alpha in all the different cups and Derek has been furious more than a couple of times, threatening to tie him up to stop him from winning, and Scott saved him with a very heroic move with throwing popcorn at Derek to get him to stay away, Danny decides it’s time for them to go.

“I had a fun night.” Danny smiles as he hugs them goodbye. “See you at Wolfsbane, Scott. And take care, Isaac.”

“I didn’t have a fun night.” Derek complains, dark and broody and looking ridiculously sad. “I don’t like your boyfriend anymore Scott, I think I’ll take back what I said and instead start cursing your faggy life style and…”

“Goodbye, Derek.” Scott interrupts and Derek starts laughing, throwing the keys to the car to Danny as he hugs Isaac and Scott goodbye as well.

“Don’t stay up all night, and use condoms wisely.” He winks, which has Isaac blushing and Scott groaning.

“I don’t understand why I’m even friends with those guys.” Scott complains when they’ve left and it’s quiet and calm in the house again. Isaac smiles.

“I think they are great.”

Scott smiles, and goes to pick out some soda cans and bags of crisps left in the living room.

“Yeah, I guess they could have been worse.”

“Uhm, is it okay if I just go to call Stiles?” Isaac asks, almost blushing. “Uhm, I’d want him to find out too about us and…”

“Oh, yeah of course.” Scott says, smiling big, which sends electricity down Isaac’s spine and it’s not okay.

“I’ll just be a minute.” Isaac promises and he hurries up to Scott’s room to get his phone that’s been charging all night.

 

“Dude, I knew you were boyfriend and boyfriend before even you two knew you were boyfriend and boyfriend so don’t even try to hold some kind of coming out speech to me.” Stiles chants as Isaac’s finished telling him about him and Scott. Isaac can’t help but smile.

“How could you know we were a couple when we weren’t even a couple?”

“Lahey, mate, you just know these things and I’m really smart. Don’t question my mind.”

Isaac laughs.

“No, I’m so sorry, how stupid of me to ever question your mind.”

“Don’t you forget it.” Stiles says, sounding pleased on the other end. “Now, when will I see the happy couple?”

There’s a tug in Isaac’s stomach when he’s being asked that.

“Uhm, I don’t know Stiles, there’s just so much going on for Scott and they have…”

“Oh yeah, I know.” Stiles says, and at first Isaac thinks that’s really weird before he realizes that it’s really not that weird because of course Stiles probably knows exactly what’s going on with Beta to my Alpha, so he doesn’t question it.

“But I’ll talk to you when I get home.” He promises instead.

“Oh yes, give me all the details.” Stiles says. “Or wait, on second thought, don’t do that please, keep the details to yourself.”

Isaac laughs.

“Bye, Stiles.”

 

“Is graduating really that important?” Scott mutters when Isaac is getting ready to get into bed with him. “Seriously, who needs a stupid diploma and university and college and all that anyway.”

Isaac laughs, cuddling close to Scott the second he gets under the covers.

“I do.” He mumbles, planting a kiss on Scott’s shoulder, still feeling a bit dizzy just by thinking that he is allowed to do that, that Scott is his boyfriend, no one elses. “Not all of us are rockstars.”

“You could go on tour with us instead.” Scott mumbles, grabbing Isaac’s shoulders and flipping him over with ease so that he’s on top instead, kissing him before he continues. “Because you know, I could us a groupie.”

Isaac laughs and kisses Scott back, feeling his body heating up.

“For some reason a career sounds more tempting than being your little sex toy, but thanks for offering.”

Scott laughs and kisses him again, just quickly this time, then he kisses him on the nose, and then his lips again.

“No sex then?” He says gloomily and Isaac smiles.

“I didn’t say that…”

“Good.” Scott whispers and like it was the cue he’s been waiting for, he deepens the kiss, ready to give Isaac back for what happened in the shower this morning.

 

\--

 

**“I still think you should have accepted my groupie offer. I miss you here : (“**

Isaac smiles at the text coming in from Scott, he’s just landed at the airport and turned his phone back on and he feels a bit more than pleased that Scott is already texting him, even though they just had an amazing weekend and he just left him.

**“Starting to feel like I made a bad choice, tbh, come pick me up?”**

**“Mhm, I would but I have to go to that meeting you know. Talk tonight?”**

**“Oh right. Yeah. Be good, and tell me everything ; )”**

**“I’m always good, baby.”**

**“Oh no, I remember that you can be very bad…”**

**“Trying to start sexting with me Lahey? ; ) I’m surprised. But no, nothing like that for you because I really am going to a meeting and Derek and Danny are picking me up and even if they love you, I don’t think they approve us sexting when they’re with me.”**

**“So you don’t wanna know what I’m wearing? ; )”**

**“TALK TO YOU LATER, ISAAC.”**

Isaac can’t help but to laugh out loud.

 

Scott does have a meeting to go to, not just right away, so he takes his time in the shower to think about Isaac for a while and maybe touching himself just a little before it’s time to clean himself up and get ready to meet Danny and Derek.

The meetings with Wolfsbane is always at their large office building, which takes a while to get to, especially when Scott’s been spending time with his mom and not staying with Derek or Danny, or at any of the hotels close by.

“When will I see you again?” Melissa asks as she hugs him goodbye. Scott hugs her tightly.

“I’ll call you as soon as we know what’s next for us, okay?”

Melissa watches him, almost with tears of joy in her eyes.

“You know I’m so proud of you right?”

“I know.” Scott whispers, not really know why he feel like crying but leaving is always difficult and he’s already left Isaac at the airport and now this.

The honk of a car outside tells him it’s time to go.

“Say hi to the boys from me.” Melissa says, smiling again which makes Scott feel a bit better.

“I will.”

“MCCALL, get your ass out here.” Derek shouts suddenly and Melissa laughs.

“Better hurry, he sounds cranky.”

“Tell me a time when he isn’t cranky.” Scott jokes, and then takes his bag to join the other boys.

“There you are.” Derek grins. “Thought you’d never show up. Maybe stuck in something, like Isaac and…”

Scott groans.

“Lay off.”

“But I’m having soooo much fun…”

“Boys, behave. There has been rumors about maybe a spot opening up for an opening act as Beyonce’s Europe tour and we want that spot so behave!” Danny tells them and Scott wants to faint.

“Are you serious?!”

“Yeah, so maybe that’s what this meeting is about. Come on!” Danny smiles and Scott doesn’t waste a second.

 

The meeting takes place in the biggest office in the building, and it’s not only Beta to my Alpha there, also their tour manager Erica, their agent/publicist Jennifer and the CEO of the company, Peter Hale.

Scott had always had a problem with Peter Hale. Now, he was thankful that Peter was mostly the reason they got successful and could stay like this, but he was also unsettling in many ways, plus the thing about him being Derek’s uncle added a lot of family issues that Scott didn’t really want to be a part of but sadly ended up being a part of anyway.

Peter Hale knew how the business worked, and he was the CEO of the Wolfsbane Entertainment, and when Beta to my Alpha started getting attention he had called Derek up, giving them a record deal they really couldn’t refuse, and couldn’t complain about.

Didn’t mean that Scott had to like him though.

Peter had also assigned Jennifer as their agent from management, the one keeping track of them, making sure they did the right thing and even if Scott didn’t really have anything against Jennifer, she was still the kind of person that seemed to be into just following orders, not really question them and sometimes that scared Scott a little.

Erica was better. Erica most of the time felt like she wanted what was really best for the boys, so she had helped them to get a few ideas up for the shows and removed some things that Peter thought was perfect for them, making the band more comfortable in themselves.

And now they were all there.

“Boys!” Peter began, arms open as if to hug the entire room in one great hug. “Excellent numbers, the record is selling like crazy, and even in Europe, I knew you could do this. You’re really ready to take Europe by storm, aren’t you?”

“Can we?” Derek asks, looking excited. “We heard rumors about Beyoncé…”

Peter claps his hands together.

“And you are correct! Beyoncé is in need of a new opening act and you boys are first in line. Just got off the phone with the agent, you’ll be touring with her for one month. Perfect, isn’t it? Outsold arenas, all over Europe. A dream!”

“I can’t believe it.” Danny says, his eyes sparkling. “This is great.”

“Oh, and I have some great ideas.” Erica says, looking ready to tell them all about it. “You just wait.”

“Wow, I just…” Scott says, unable to form words. Beyoncé. Europe. Fuck sake, this is madness. “Wow.”

“It’s a dream come true.” Peter almost repeats himself, and then he turns to Scott. “But that’s not all the news, right? I heard you have some?”

Scott turns to Derek, mouthing ‘You told him?!’ but Derek just shakes his head, looking confused.

“Oh, my nephew didn’t tell me anything.” Peter says, as if he can easily make out what they are talking about. “But we do spend our fair share at social medias, trying to keep up with what people are talking about. And right now it seems to be about you and a boy, am I right?”

Scott blushes. It feels like this isn’t Peter’s business, but he still has to tell him.

“Uhm, yeah I… I have a boyfriend.”

Erica and Jennifer nods at each other in understanding and Peter shakes his head, chuckling.

“Oh, I almost could have guess. Well this is not bad.”

“It’s not?” Scott asks, wondering how he can be so in luck, coming out and all people giving him positive response. “You don’t… you don’t mind?”

“That you like boys? Oh no, Scott, that really doesn’t matter. To be honest, it could really set an example for your fans. Being open about your sexuality. We could really work this to our advantage. Already media is buzzing with rumors.”

Peter sounds excited. Almost a bit too excited. Scott feels a bit like he’s being watched like a doll, ready to do whatever is asked of him.

“So, uhm… no problem here, then? I can just… go on?” Scott says, and a smile forms on his lips and he watches Derek and Danny who are both smiling as well.

Peter turns serious.

“Well, yes, you liking boys is no problem but… it’s the boyfriend that is a bit of an issue to us, to be honest.”

“What’s wrong with Isaac?” Scott’s lip tremble a bit from anger, and he looks around at the other people in the room but no one wants to really look at him, not even Derek and Danny who are both looking the other way now and that makes Scott furious. “He’s the best guy I’ve ever met.”

“And I’m sure of it, Scott dear.” Peter says, fixing a non-existing wrinkle on his suit. “I’m sure he’s a perfect boy, for you. But you see, this industry isn’t really working out with perfect and good, it needs… something special. Exciting. Something new.”

“Isaac is all that, he’s…” Scott starts, but Peter interrupts him.

“He isn’t famous, Scott.” Peter says and his eyes are scary blue when they watch him. “And even though I’m sure you have a perfect little teen romance going on, if you’re going to come out, it would be even more perfect if you could date someone a bit more… in your league.”

Scott feels like he’s about to explode.

“So, he isn’t good enough for you, that’s it? Because what, he’s a straight As student and not some kind of rock star? He needs a record deal to be good enough for me?”

“To be blunt, yes.” Peter says, looking through some papers on the table in front of him. “Now, you all want what’s best for the band, right? And I’m telling you, I can really, really sell the idea of the lead singer of Beta to my Alpha being gay, that is in no way difficult, especially not since we’re going on tour to Europe where a lot of the countries are gay friendly, but really Scott, someone of higher class is what you need to really get the band the publicity you need. And you want to sell records, right?”

Scott doesn’t know what to say. He looks to Danny and Derek, wondering what they think of all this. They both look a bit pale, but soon they are both nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Derek says, quickly looking at Scott, who feels like he’s going to be sick.

“So wait, you all think I should dump my boyfriend and try to get with another boy, a famous one, and then…”

“Oh, Scott dear we didn’t say anything about dumping him.” Peter says, looking at Scott like he’s an annoying child that just doesn’t get it. “You’re perfectly allowed to spend time with him and do whatever it is you need, but just as long as it’s not seen by anyone. If media doesn’t know, it really doesn’t matter.”

“A secret.” Scott says and Peter nods.

“Exactly.”

“And what would this mean for me?”

Peter chuckles a little.

“Oh we would find the perfect boy for you, you’ll go out on public dates, talk about each other, looking like you are a perfect couple that everyone envies. And when there’s no media around, you’re free to do whatever you want.”

Scott looks at him like he’s some kind of freak. The other people in the room gets glares from him as well, but Erica just looks sad when she watches him and Jennifer’s face is a rock, and Scott isn’t surprised – this was probably her idea all along because the fame of the band is all that matters to her, so there’s no chance she would want something that isn’t. He turns to Peter again.

“Excuse me, Peter.” Scott says with a vicious voice, not really knowing where he got the courage from but he’s angry now. “Is it okay if I talk to my band mates about this? Alone?”

Peter smiles and picks up his papers.

“Feel free too. I’ll go over some details with Jennifer anyway.”

When he’s gone, together with Erica and Jennifer Scott turns to Derek and Danny, and they look like they want to disappear in front of him.

“You could have stood up for me.”

“I’m sorry, Scott.” Danny says and he really looks sorry. “But, it’s the band, and I… and he just dumped this on us, I didn’t know either, I was caught off guard.”

“So you think I should do this? You think I should go out with some other random dude and leave Isaac?” Scott’s hands grips the table so tight his knuckles go white.

“You’re not leaving him.” Derek says and he looks strange. “You’re just… not being official to everyone. It shouldn’t matter.”

“It matters to me.” Scott says and he feels so angry. He can’t believe how both of them just sound so accepting of this, like it’s no big deal that their boss just laid out in front of them that Isaac isn’t good enough, that Isaac is supposed to be kept a secret and that Scott should lie about it. “I can’t see the problem, why wouldn’t we sell more records just because my boyfriend is…”

“I don’t know either, Scott.” Danny says, pleading eyes as he tries to get Scott to just hear him out. “But we have to trust that Peter knows the industry, he probably knows what best and if he says this is what’s best, then I have to trust him. I think we all should.”

Scott looks down.

“And, we want to do good, right?” Derek asks, his voice strangely monotone as he watches Scott. “You know, not all of us have a perfect home to go back to with supportive mothers. Some of us really need this. No matter what.”

Scott looks at them. He’s feeling a bit sick, and a bit like he knows what’s going to happen because they are his friends. When he speaks again his voice is thick.

“You think I should do this, then?”

Derek and Danny look at each other, and then Derek nods.

“Yeah. Yes. I think you should do this, Scott. For the band. It’s just posing for pictures, acting like a couple when there’s cameras around, talking about in a few interviews and you still get to be with Isaac. It shouldn’t… it shouldn’t ruin you. Right?”

Scott shakes his head, doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation.

“And if I don’t think it will work out?”

Derek and Danny watch each other again.

“Maybe we could just try it.” Danny finally says. “Just try, and if it doesn’t work out, then we’ll just call it off and then we’ll see if the market will be good for us anyway. Okay? Just… don’t wanna take any chances right now. I love Isaac but… you know. It’s our band.”

Scott closes his eyes. He does know, it is the band, but there’s also Isaac and just thinking about even asking him to hide, asking him to hide their love when…

He looks at Derek again, and Derek looks sad and worried, and they are his friends and they mean a lot to him too.

“If I don’t feel comfortable, we’ll stop.”

“Sure.” Derek breathes out, and then Peter comes back into the room.

“So, you’re all talked out?” Peter asks, smiling his too polite smile and Scott doesn’t smile back when he nods.

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ll do it.”

“Oh good. Not that it really would have mean any difference if you hadn’t wanted to because you know, you’re still under a contract.” Peter hums and Scott feels anger boiling inside him again. “But it’s just so much nicer like this, when everyone feels happy, don’t you think? So, about the arrangements…”

Scott sighs. He better just get it over with, because this isn’t going to get any easier if he asks for more time or for Peter to wait until another day.

“What do I have to do?”

“Oh, we’ve found the perfect boy for you.” Peter looks so pleased it’s a bit sickening. “He’s young, just like you, starting out a career that’s going a bit faster than yours, his band is huge already but he’s like you just ready to come out so it will be great to see you both together, for both bands. The publicity will be perfect.”

Peter hums again, as he flips over some papers in a file, Scott realizing there are photos as well, and he slides them over to Scott to take a look at.

His reaction is to laugh out loud, and so he does. When no one joins in, he stops and just stares at Peter.

“This is Harry Styles. Harry Styles. You want me to go out with Harry Styles?!”

“Is there a problem?” Peter asks, face serious and Scott just wants to throw the papers at him.

“I… yeah. Yeah there’s a problem. This is Harry Styles. He’s… He’s Harry Styles.”

“Exactly.” Peter says and hums again, all too pleased with himself. “He is Harry Styles and you will look perfect together. Both in successful boy bands, a romance over the Atlantic, he’s tall and lean as you’re more muscles and shorter… It will be perfect.”

“It’s Harry Styles!” Scott says again, knowing that everyone probably already heard him. The other side of the planet heard him. “I can’t… I can’t go out with Harry Styles.”

“You will go out with Harry Styles.” Peter says, and now his eyes are almost demanding.

Scott falls back into his seat.

“How did you even fix this so quickly?” He asks, voice weak and Peter looks pleased again.

“We’re a business, mr. McCall, this is our job. Now, since you’re going on a tour soon to Europe and One Direction are just finishing their U.S. tour and heading back, we’ll leak a story to the press about you meeting here. We’ll need some pictures, so we’ll take you both to L.A. tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Scott whispers, and Peter nods.

“So get some sleep.” He says happily and just like that the meeting is finished, and all three boys are almost being pushed out of the office, as if Peter is now done with them and there is no place for small talk.

“Harry Styles.” Derek says, staring at Scott like he doesn’t believe it either. “Is Harry Styles even gay?”

“Apparently he is.” Scott mumbles, not even knowing if he’s awake right now, it feels like he’s stuck in some awful nightmare. “How did this even happen?”

Danny reaches over to hug him.

“I’m sorry, Scott.” He whispers. Scott wriggles himself out of his grip.

“Me too.” He mumbles. “Now excuse me, apparently I have to go call my boyfriend and tell me we’re not allowed to be seen and that to the world, he doesn’t exist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooops...


	6. Dimples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for all the comments and kudos so far, really, it's what keeps me writing and it's really fun to read all your ideas on what will happen and see what you like! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, and how this thing with Harry Styles will turn out...

“Meeting over already?”

Isaac sounds a bit sleepy when Scott calls him up and for a moment he is worried that maybe he was dozing off or something and Scott just waltzed in with an annoying phone call waking him up. Like he isn’t going to cause him enough pain anyway.

“Uhm. Yeah.” He says, swallowing, trying not to sound weird or anything but it’s really not that simple because every word Isaac says is like a punch in Scott’s stomach, like every word he says reminds Scott of what he just did, what he is about to do and Isaac doesn’t know and Isaac _doesn’t deserve this_. “Did I… wake you or something?”

“What, no, not really.” Isaac says, but Scott is pretty sure he’s trying to cover up a yawn. “I was just… Okay, maybe I was napping a little. Sorry. How did the meeting go?”

“Uhm.” Scott says again and fuck this hurts, he doesn’t even know how to begin, how do people even do this, how do they just tell their partners that they’re not allowed to be public, how does this even happen.

“Scott?” Isaac asks, and his voice sound a bit unsure and _great_ , now Scott is probably making him feel bad already, he’s just the bloody perfect boyfriend of the year, isn’t he. “Is… everything okay? You’re a bit quiet.”

“I just… we’re going to Europe!” Scott says, trying to sound cheerful and even try to finish off with a _‘woo’_ , but it doesn’t really sound that real. Isaac doesn’t seem to notice though because he just gasps.

“What? For a tour? Really?”

“Yeah!” Scott says, trying to still sound happy, like everything’s okay, it’s just the tour that he has to tell Isaac about, nothing else. “We’ll be opening for Beyoncé, so we’ll see outsold huge arenas and everything, isn’t it great?”

“Wow, that’s so cool Scott, I’m so happy for you.” Isaac says, and Scott can practically hear him smiling and it hurts even more. Isaac is _so_ nice. He shouldn’t have to go through this. “I guess I’ll have to take you off the invitation list for my graduation party then?” He chuckles, and Scott feels really bad.

“Uhm, yeah, sorry, I guess so. I promise to make it up to you?”

“Scott, it’s really no big deal, I’m happy for you.” Isaac says, and he does sound happy. “Anyway, my rock star boyfriend would pretty much steal my thunder anyway, wouldn’t he? It’s better if people just know you exist, not actually that you’re there in person.”

It sounds like he’s smiling again, and Scott feels awful, swallows again. He has to tell him, he just can’t keep this hidden any longer. He takes a deep breath.

“I have to talk to you about something, Isaac.”

It sounds really bad, and Isaac seems to feel it too because it’s almost as if Scott now can feel how the smile vanishes from Isaac’s face and how he looks worried instead, and Scott is so happy they are just on the phone and not on Skype because it would be awful to do this through video chat. He doesn’t need to see Isaac. Well, maybe he does, but it would just hurt so this is better.

“Oh. Uhm. Okay.”

There’s the sound of Isaac sitting down, probably on his bed or on his desk chair, and Scott takes another deep breath.

“Uhm. Listen, I told Peter about us. And… yeah, that I’m gay and all that. And that we’re a couple. And… together.”

He’s babbling. Isaac is quiet, but then he opens his mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… Uhm…” Scott tries to think of good words for this, the English language just isn’t nearly equipped for this _it’s not fair_.

“They don’t approve of you being… gay?” Isaac asks, and Scott shakes his head, then realizes that Isaac can’t really see him and how stupid this is.

“Oh, no, they… they don’t mind, really. They think it can be good for us. That the new times… needs this.”

Scott can hear Isaac’s confusion through the phone line. It hurts him even more.

“So… what’s the problem? It’s happy news, right? You get to be yourself.”

Scott bites his lip. When he speaks again, his voice is thick and he’s on the verge of tears.

“The problem is that they don’t like… They don’t like us.” He says, and he doesn’t even wait for Isaac to react or say anything because he just have to say this, before anyone stops him because if he gets stopped he would most probably start crying and he wouldn’t be able to go on. “They don’t like the idea of me dating… Me dating someone that isn’t… famous. A star. They don’t like me dating someone that’s just… Someone… normal.”

He takes a break now, and listens to Isaac’s breathing. It’s weak.

“Oh. I…” Isaac says, and his voice sounds cold. “I’m not good enough for them?”

Scott doesn’t want to say it, he wants to say that Isaac is good enough, more than enough but he has to say the truth.

“No, you’re not.” He whispers. “They… they think I should date someone that’s more like… me. Not someone in school. Someone… in the music industry.”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Isaac asks, and now his voice is weak and teary and Scott can feel a tear dripping down his cheek because this isn’t fair, he shouldn’t have to go through this, he shouldn’t have to put Isaac through it.

“No, baby I’m not. Really. I’m not.” Scott quickly says, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “I want to be with you. I… I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“So you told them they could fuck off?” There’s hope in Isaac’s voice and Scott feels like a jerk, the biggest jerk on the planet.

“No.” He whispers. “They said that… They could set me up with someone. That we’d… we would act like boyfriends just for show. For pictures and interviews and… And that you and me could keep seeing each other, only in… only in secret. When no one else can see us. Not media, anyway.”

Isaac starts laughing. He’s actually laughing and it’s a bit insane and Scott can tell that it’s because he’s so hurt, because Scott _hurt_ him and Scott feels awful.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. For real?”

“Yes.” Scott whispers. “They… they say I have to do this. That we can’t… risk the band. And Danny and Derek they think… They think I should do this.”

“They’re in on this?” Isaac sounds like he can’t believe what he’s hearing and no, Scott understands him completely.

“They don’t want to risk our careers.” Scott whispers. “I… I can’t do that to them.”

Isaac is quiet. Too quiet. Scott wants to say something to get him to start talking again but just as he opens his mouth, Isaac talks again.

“So you just agreed then? Without talking to me about it?”

“Isaac, they didn’t really give me any choice, please, I…” Scott wants to reach out to touch him but he can’t and this sucks. “I just… I have to think about the band, it isn’t just about me, I just…”

“So you’re what, gonna be the perfect couple with some other guy and I have to act like you and me… Like we’re nothing?” Isaac says coldly and Scott feels more tears running down his cheeks.

“Not nothing, please Isaac, we’re not… Just for the media, we’re… we’re still together, just to the world we can’t be more than friends, just…”

“I can’t believe this.” Isaac mumbles. “I can’t believe it.”

“I’m so, so sorry.” Scott whispers.

“You’re going through with it, then? You have to find a new guy?”

Isaac’s voice is bitter and Scott doesn’t want this anymore, he really wished he would have told Peter he could fuck off, he really wished he didn’t agree to the other boys so easily. He should have talked to Isaac, he should have done so many things but here he is.

“Uhm, no, they… They’ve already set me up with someone.”

There’s a cold laugh on Isaac’s side again.

“Really? Who is it then? Do I know of him?”

Scott bites his lip. Fuck, fuck, fuck this isn’t fair. It isn’t fair at all.

“Uhm… Yeah. I… uh. It’s Harry. Harry Styles.”

There’s a sound on Isaac’s end that very well could be him dropping his phone, and Scott just waits for some kind of reaction but Isaac is just quiet, and then when Scott is about to ask him if everything is okay, Isaac starts talking again.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, I…”

“One Direction, they’re setting you up with _One Direction_?!”

“No, just one of them, I mean I…”

“I’m supposed to compete with Harry fucking Styles are you even kidding me?” Isaac sounds like he’s freaking out and now Scott really is crying for real, sobbing and Isaac just goes on, and he sounds so upset, so angry and Scott hate everything that caused this.

 “Isaac, I…”

“It would be easier to compete with bloody Harry Potter are you even serious, Scott. And is Harry Styles even gay, I can’t…”

“Isaac, Isaac please, I…”

“Harry Styles.” Isaac says, and his breathing is heavy. “I’m gonna have to compete with Harry Styles.”

“Isaac, you’re not competing with anyone.” Scott cries, desperate for him to hear him out, to just listen to him. “Baby, please you’re not competing, this is nothing, this is just… It’s just for show, okay, just for… It means nothing, even if it was Prince Harry it wouldn’t…”

“Prince Harry is nothing against Harry Styles, Jesus Christ Scott.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Scott whispers. “I really didn’t mean for this to happen, I really wished that they would just let us be.”

Isaac is quiet for a moment. He sighs.

“What… what would happen if you refused to do this? I mean, what would they do?”

Scott is quiet too for a while. He doesn’t know how to response because really, he’s not really sure what would happen, but guesses are that it wouldn’t be something pretty.

“I… I don’t know, Isaac. But it’s… They could sue me? Maybe? They say it’s in the contract and… that maybe the band wouldn’t do so good and… it’s our careers and Danny and Derek, I just…”

Isaac is quiet again, and Scott doesn’t really know if he wants him to say anything else or just be quiet because it’s difficult.

“I don’t want your career to fail because of me.” Isaac finally whispers and Scott wants to cry again. He’s too sweet for his own good. “I don’t want to be blamed for being the one that ruined your band or anything, even if it means that… this.  I don’t…”

“I… thank you.” Scott whispers, sounding extremely stupid, he knows, but he just can’t come up with anything to say. “I… I really didn’t want this. None of the other boys either, we just…”

“I understand.” Isaac sighs. “Or, maybe I don’t understand. But I… I guess it’s your choice in the end.”

Scott is about to protest, but he realizes that maybe it is his decision, anyway he already made the decision and he isn’t giving Isaac any say in it really, not that he could. He swallows.

“I really don’t… I don’t want to lose you.” He whispers instead. “Please Isaac, tell me we can… survive this. Like, us. That we’ll be okay even if I’m seen with Harry.”

Isaac is quiet. Scott nervously awaits his response. It’s difficult.

“I don’t want to lose you either, Scott. It’s just… difficult?”

“Just know that it’s all for show.” Scott whispers, feeling his voice trembling. “I mean, it’s not me that’s gonna be in those pictures. When I’m with you, that’s me. You know that, you must believe that.”

“I will.” Isaac whispers, and Scott lets out a sigh. He opens his mouth to ask Isaac about his day but then he looks at his watch and realizes what time it is.

“Uhm, baby, I have to go. Promise me you’re okay, please? And just, text me if there’s anything…”

“I’m fine.” Isaac mumbles and he doesn’t really sound fine, but Scott can’t do anything right now and it hurts him but he just can’t.

“I miss you.” He whispers, wishing he could reach out to touch him.

“I miss you too, Scott.”

When Scott hangs up he realizes that he forgot to mention that he’s meeting Harry Styles tomorrow. He feels bad for a moment, but realizes that there’s probably enough information anyway for one night so he lets it go.

 

\--

 

Isaac throws the ball to the wall again and again, trying to catch it. It doesn’t really bounce though, mostly it just rolls over the floor back to him so he has to stretch out from his bed to reach it.  He doesn’t even notice when Stiles walks into the room, almost getting hit by the ball in the head.

“Dude!” Stiles says, looking shocked as he picks up the ball from the floor, throwing it back to Isaac. “Lacrosse training? Inside? Seriously?”

“Whatever.” Isaac mumbles, catching the ball, knowing that he should probably say hi and be polite and smile but he has no energy whatsoever to do that right now.

“Okay mate, okay, okay.” Stiles catches the ball again and this time he keeps it. It annoys Isaac.

“Hey, give me back my ball.”

“No, not until you’re telling me why you’re alone in your room throwing a ball at the wall like some kind of psycho depressed maniac.” Stiles says, looking at Isaac who almost gnarls at him.

“I don’t feel like talking Stiles just give me back my fucking ball.”

“No.”

“Stiles!”

“Seriously dude, what’s going on with you?” Stiles asks and now he looks worried and Isaac sighs, not wanting to talk about it but he knows how Stiles can be when he wants something.

“Nothing.” He mutters and curls up in fetal position in the bed and Stiles shakes his head.

“Oh no, Isaac don’t give me that. Talk to Stiles.” He sits down next to him and puts the ball away, and Isaac sighs.

“Uhm. You didn’t tell anyone about me and Scott, did you?”

Stiles looks a bit puzzled.

“Uhm, no…”

“Good.” Isaac mutters and Stiles shakes his head.

“Did you two break up already? No, that can’t be it, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, it’s got teen romance for life written all over it, it can’t be…”

“Stiles!” Isaac says, interrupting him because he really doesn’t feel like listening to someone tell him how perfect he and Scott are together because it just hurts. “If I… if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? I’m probably not even supposed to tell you.”

Stiles looks a bit confused, but then he nods.

“Yeah, of course, it’s fine, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay.” Isaac sighs, taking a deep breath before he continues. “Scott’s… Scott’s management doesn’t… They don’t like the idea of him going out with me.”

Stiles’ eyes widen and he gasps, and at first Isaac feels like he is making fun of him, but he seems to be serious.

“No? Homophobic asses those are.”

Isaac shakes his head.

“Oh no, far from it. They like the idea of Scott being gay. They just don’t like the idea of Scott being gay with me.”

Stiles looks even more confused now and Isaac doesn’t blame him, he would be too.

“Soo… They made you break up or…?”

“No.” Isaac snorts. “We’re allowed to see each other, just as long as no one knows that’s what we’re doing.”

“And…?”

“They’re setting him up with another famous gay guy to be a couple with for the media.” Isaac whispers and he can feel tears burning behind his eyes. Stiles’ jaw drops, and he quickly closes his mouth again when he realizes that he probably looks stupid.

“They’re… what? Are they for real?”

Isaac snorts again.

“Yeah. So, here I am, and I’m gonna have to watch my boyfriend act like he’s with another guy to everyone else in the world. And not be allowed to do whatever he wants with me when people are around.”

Isaac’s voice breaks, and a tear trickle down his cheek. In a second Stiles’ arms are around him, hugging him tight.

“Oh, man, this is messed up.” He whispers, holding Isaac close and Isaac is thankful for this, even if he didn’t want to break down, even if he didn’t want to cry in front of Stiles. “Do you know who the guy is, then?”

Isaac laughs. He can’t help himself, what else can he do but laugh?

“Yeah. Harry Styles. Perfect, isn’t it?”

Stiles’ jaw drops again.

“They’re setting him up with _One Direction_?”

Isaac shakes his head just to show how hopeless he feels and how painful this is.

“That’s what I said.”

“But… that’s…”

“I know.” Isaac says and his lips are trembling when he faces Stiles. “How am I gonna be able to compete with Harry Styles?”

Stiles holds him tighter. He doesn’t say anything. Isaac doesn’t either.

 

\--

 

It’s Deaton that picks Scott up when he’s meeting Harry Styles for the first time. Scott is just a bit late, he doesn’t really like to be late but today he wouldn’t mind if there would be traffic and all other kinds of stuff happening to keep him from meeting the guy. Therefor he spends a few extra times thinking that maybe he needs a different watch, maybe he needs to go to the bathroom and even when Deaton is waiting with the car he keeps forgetting things so he has to run back to the apartment he’s sharing with Derek as of now.

“Scott.” Deaton finally grunts after the fifth time. “You get in the car now, I know you don’t want to do this and no, I don’t approve either, but if you don’t get in the fucking car soon I might lose my job and I do not want that. Do I have to carry you?”

Scott is quiet, and then he gives up, and with a grumpy look on his face (yes he knows how much he looks like a child, no one has to tell him that) he jumps into the car, fastening his seat belt and allows Deaton to start the car.

“Are you excited?” Deaton asks, trying to make small talk and Scott gives him an almost death glare. Deaton chuckles at himself and his stupid comment. “Okay fine, yeah that was stupid. Have you talked to Isaac?”

Scott shakes his head.

“Not today. I… I didn’t know how to tell him I’m meeting up with Harry. I don’t even know what I’m doing. What am I doing, Deaton?”

“You’re going to dinner with the current hottest young male celebrity out there.” Deaton explains, and Scott grunts. “And just enjoy yourself Scott. Let him buy you dinner, talk to him. Maybe he’s nice.”

“I don’t care if he’s nice.” Scott mutters, but he doesn’t mutter loud enough for Deaton to hear him.

 

The restaurant picked out is in the better part of town and looks extremely fancy, and Scott is for a moment a bit afraid he might be underdressed, but then he decides he doesn’t care because he’s not doing this to impress, he’s doing this because he has to.

Deaton jumps out of the car and opens the door to Scott.

“Now be nice, Scott.”

Scott looks hurt.

“I’m always, always nice.”

“And have a good night, don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

Scott feels like it’s probably impossible for this to be any harder, but he just shrugs, grabs his jacket and heads inside.

He doesn’t even have to look twice to see that Harry Styles is waiting for him just by the entrance.

His hair looks messy, but still like he’s spent a lot of time making it look like that, all curls looking shiny as they drape around his face. He’s dressed in a dark blue shirt that isn’t buttoned all the way up, leaving room to reveal a long neck, and a couple of black, skin tight jeans that makes any other skin tight jeans look loose in comparison, Scott is seriously questioning whether or not Harry Styles actually does glue his jeans on. He swallows, suddenly extremely nervous by this whole situation. Harry, who’s been busy talking to one of the waiters suddenly notices him, and when he does his face cracks up in a smile that of course has to include dimples and _fucking hell_ Scott does not need to compete with those dimples either, what is he even doing here.

Two quick steps with those long legs and Harry is suddenly by his side, reaching out his hand.

“Scott, right?” Harry’s accent is very British and sounds very smooth, like he’s been practicing what to say. Scott nods.

“Uhm, yeah. That’s me. Hi.”

Harry watches Scott from head to toe and when he’s finished he smiles approvingly.

“You’re shorter in real life. Really cute though.”

Okay? Scott doesn’t want compliments. He tries to think of something to say but Harry takes charge, grabbing his arm.

“I’ve saved us the best table in the room, you’ll just love the view, you can see the whole town almost and all the lights, it’s beautiful.”

“I…” Scott starts again but it’s difficult to talk as he’s just trying to keep up with Harry leading him through the restaurant, and soon he just gives up, thinking he will just talk when they get to the table.

The table is set, typical fine dining style with lit candles, white cloth, comfortable chairs. Harry pulls one chair out for Scott to sit on with a big smile going practically from one ear to another and Scott has to fight every urge in his body to actually smile back, not just look nauseous. He doesn’t want to be treated like this, like it’s a real date.

A waiter hands them menus, asking what they want to drink and after Scott orders a water with lemon and lime, Harry smiles and orders the same.

“You’re really good at this.” Scott mumbles, trying not to sound too snappy. “Had a lot of practice?”

Harry’s smile falters a bit but he doesn’t stop smiling, just a half smile now.

“You know Scott, I’ve been on some awful setup dates and I’ve sucked at it, but well, this is the first time I’m actually allowed to go out with a boy and I’m gonna make the best out of it. I can’t lie for shit but well, no one’s gonna have to lie about you being really cute, so…” He smiles again. “If I’m gonna get sued for enjoying myself, then sue me.”

 Scott looks down at the table, playing a bit with one of the forks.

“They did tell you I’m taken, right? I’m not like…”

“I know.” Harry says. “Well, so am I. I guess you could say that, anyway. We’re just having a bit of a disagreement right now.”

Scott looks up again, more curious than he wants to be but hey, if he’s going to be hanging out with Harry Styles he could at least treat himself to some One Direction gossip that isn’t from some magazine that makes everything up, or those inside blogs on tumblr just trying to fool everyone.

“What kind of a disagreement?”

“Well…” Harry says, pausing as the waiter comes back with their drink telling them their starters will be there in a few minutes, continuing when they are alone again. “I want to come out. He isn’t quite ready for that yet. Easier for him to be straight, I guess. I’m waiting for him to get more comfortable with everything, I’m not gonna push him or anything, I’m not that kind of person.” He smiles, sipping his water. “But I’m ready to be out of the closet so… here I am.”

“Here you are.” Scott says, trying really hard to not ask Harry who it is he’s seeing or why he agreed to this because even if he does like gossip he doesn’t want to come off as needy and desperate for it, he’s better than that.

Thankfully just when the silence is about to get awkward their starters arrive, so Scott can focus on the food for a few minutes, waiting for Harry to start talking about something else. He does.

“I heard your album by the way, you’re good.”

“Thank you.” Scott says, a bit surprised by the compliment. “Uhm, I heard your new single, it was good too. Good sound you’ve got going there.”

Harry smiles.

“That’s really sweet of you, Scott. So, what do you like to do, besides music then?”

They small talk about their interests, band mates, and Scott tells Harry about Isaac in hushed voices, worried that someone might overhear them but they are sitting very private, and the only one that could be eavesdropping is the waiter, and he’s not there more than to fill their glasses with water and give them their food.

Scott is surprised when two hours have passed and he’s almost enjoying himself. If it wasn’t for the fact that it still feels like he’s cheating on Isaac every time Harry smiles at him, he would actually have fun.

Harry gets the tab when they’re about to pay.

“Don’t worry.” He says, as Scott opens his mouth to protest. “It’s Modests treat. Just have fun, Scott.”

Scott stops protesting, and instead he picks up his jacket, waiting for Harry to pay and small talk politely with the waiter, and then they head outside. Scott is just about to call Deaton to ask if he’s being picked up or if he should get a cab, when Harry touches his arm.

“Scott, I know you’re new to this and all, but I think we have to share a quick kiss outside. You know, paparazzi.”

Scott closes his eyes, trying to hide a cringe.

“Do we have to?” He whispers, turning to Harry who nods.

“Yeah, if not there’s not much for the media, and that probably won’t sit well with our managements. If we’re gonna do this, you might as well do it all the way, right?”

Scott bites his lips. He is so not ready to actually kiss Harry Styles. And in front of cameras, _no_.

The doors open by someone outside and Harry steps out, followed by Scott and suddenly there are lot of flashes from cameras and lots of shouting.

“Oh, Styles, look this way!”

“Your boyfriend, Harry? Do you like Beta to my Alpha?”

“Scott, this way, look this way!”

Harry grabs Scott’s arms and pulls him closer, his lips close to Scott’s ear so he can whisper to him.

“It’s just one kiss, Scott. And everyone will be happy.”

Scott can think of one person that won’t be happy and that person is Isaac, but he knows he doesn’t have a choice, so he closes his eyes and nods.

“Okay.”

Harry pulls him even closer, and before Scott is even ready he can feel the soft touch of Harry’s lips against his. They are plump, wet, warm and Scott can almost feel the crème brulée on his lips, but just almost. He manages to look like he’s actually kissing Harry back, before Harry pulls away, to more shouts from the paparazzi.

“Night, Scott.” Harry smiles, and someone, probably from his management because he looks extremely businesslike, appears and escorts Harry to a waiting car. Scott is left alone, feeling a bit lightheaded because of everything going on and then he feels Deaton’s hand on his arm.

“This way Scott, if we leave now we’ll probably avoid the paparazzi, they will follow Styles.”

Scott nods, looking after Harry’s car, already driving away and being followed by lots of paparazzi on motorcycles.

“Okay.”

 

**“So, I just had dinner with Harry Styles.”**

**“Was it nice?”**

**“God, Isaac I miss you so much, please, can I call you?”**

**“Okay, but I can only talk for a few minutes, if that’s okay?”**

**“I’ll call you right away.”**

Isaac almost feels a bit nervous when he’s phone starts vibrating, signaling a call coming in with Scott’s name flashing over the screen, but he swipes his thumb over the accept bar, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hi.” He breathes out, and he can hear Scott breathing on the other end.

“Hey, Isaac.”

They are quiet.

“God, I really want you here.” Scott says and it hurts and Isaac wants to cry.

“I’m graduating.”

“I know, I know. And I’m going to Europe.” Scott sounds like he has tears in his eyes and Isaac wants to hug him, want to be with him.

“Don’t you have any free time before the tour?” Isaac asks, feeling his voice trembling a little. Scott hesitates.

“I think so. A couple of days. If… do you want me to visit?”

Isaac breathes out.

“Yes. Yes please.”

“I’ll try then.” Scott whispers. Isaac swallows.

“And they won’t… They won’t make you hang out with Harry Styles?”

Scott groans, as if he’s just remembering that and Isaac feels a bit happy about that, knowing that Harry isn’t on Scott’s mind constantly.

“I’m not sure. I don’t think so. I’ll look it up.”

“Good.”

They are quiet again.

“We are okay, aren’t we?” Scott whispers after a while. “Even when those… pictures and articles and things about me and Harry starts showing up, we will be okay?”

Isaac hesitates. Then he swallows.

“Yeah. Yeah. We’re okay.”

“And I… I’m sorry about all this. About Harry and dinner and that I’m here and…”

“Scott, I really don’t feel like talking about Harry Styles.” Isaac whispers because he doesn’t, he kind of feels like with every mention of the name he just grows a bigger urge to punch the guy in his perfect poster face and Isaac doesn’t want to feel like that. Scott swallows.

“Okay. We won’t talk about him.”

“Good.”

More silence.

“I really wish you were here.” Scott mumbles. “My bed feels empty without you in it.”

Isaac feels a blush spreading on his cheek.

“Same.”

Scott sighs and Isaac wants to hold him.

“My life feels so fucked up, Isaac.”

Isaac bites his lip.

“Even the part with me?”

He can almost sense Scott smiling.

“No. That part, I like. A lot.”

 

After they hang up Scott really has to go to bed because they have another meeting tomorrow with Peter Hale and he doesn’t want to be tired. He just quickly logs into his tumblr account to check if there are any new fun posts (he could use some cheering up) and then his twitter. He hesitates for a moment, thinking about what’s going to happen now, and after reading through a couple Scisaac-tweets he writes up a tweet, hits send and then shuts his laptop, falling to sleep almost immediately.

 

“This tweet was unnecessary.” Peter’s voice is cold and harsh as he pushes his tablet over to Scott to read his own tweet on the screen. Hundreds of retweets and favorites, and the text.

_@ScottAlpha just always remember that @lacrosselahey is perfect to me x_

Scott meets Peter’s eye. He doesn’t feel like backing down now.

“I’m allowed to tweet what I want, aren’t I? And I think I’m allowed to say that…”

“It’s unnecessary attention to a relationship that isn’t supposed to exist.” Peter says even more coldly and watches the other two boys as well, as if they are in on this and to blame for Scott being so reckless with his words. “Your fans will be given more reasons to think that something strange is going on.”

“Something strange is going on.” Scott murmurs, but he’s ignored.

“Jennifer will also be in control of your twitter from now on.” Peter says, like it’s nothing. “She’ll make sure there won’t be too much attention revolving… Scisaac, anymore. More tweets concerning Scarry.”

Scott sighs. He wants to react to Peter taking his twitter away from him, well almost anyway, but it’s like nothing can surprise him anymore, he’s just tired of reacting to what they want to do to him. Derek and Danny are sitting next to him and they both look a bit sick, and Danny squeezes Scott’s arm as if to comfort him, and Scott feels a bit better, because now it at least feels as if they support him as well.

Peter doesn’t seem to notice, or he doesn’t care, that Scott is upset, because the smile on his lips is big.

“So,how did you and Harry get a long then, Scott? He’s a nice boy, isn’t he?”

“He’s okay.” Scott says through gritted teeth, and Peter looks pleased about that. He reaches to his right side, where he’s got a bunch of magazines and shows him the front page.

“Well, there are articles about you everywhere anyway.” He grins and Scott, Derek and Danny all three at the same time try to read the article.

**“BOYBAND LOVE FOR REAL?”**

_News travel fast, and a lot is going on, and we’re happy to see that boybander Harry Styles is not only coming out with a new single with his band One Direction, he’s also ‘coming out’ himself, seen with boyfriend Scott McCall from Beta to my Alpha! The lovely couple was seen sharing an intimate dinner, and sharing a kiss when separated. Harry Styles is obviously the perfect gentleman, and sorry ladies, but it seems to be only for boys, not girls!_

Attached to the article is a HQ picture of the kiss Harry shares with Scott at the end of the night, and the photographer must have been really good because they have managed to snap a picture where it looks like Scott is hugging Harry tight, smiling into the kiss and looking like this is the best thing. Which is extremely strange considering that Scott has never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

He shifts in his chair.

“You happy with that then?” He asks Peter coldly and Peter smiles, looking pleased.

“This is a goldmine, Beta to my Alpha’s selling numbers are increasing already and the main twitter account gained a couple of thousands new followers this morning only. This is the best thing that could have happened to you boys. Europe will be buzzing when you visit.”

Derek and Danny smiles, it’s not really happy smiles but smiles anyway. Scott tries to smile as well, be happy for the band. He looks at the picture again, hoping that Isaac won’t read too much into it.

“Am I allowed to go visit Isaac for a few days then? If not, we won’t see each other until after Europe.”

Peter waves his hand.

“Well as long as you…”

“As long as we’re not seen.” Scott fills in. “Yeah. Yeah I know. We won’t.”

 

_@scisaaclover WHAT is Scott with Harry?? For real? Omg I love Scisaac but SCARRY omg_

_@braveryisme I am SO HAPPY Harry’s out of the closet but with Scott? Whaat I don’t even_

_@betatomylover “just always remember that @lacrosselahey is perfect to me x” I AM SOBBING #scisaacisreal #scarrywho_

 

Isaac had promised himself to not go on the Scisaac-tags on tumblr or check twitter, but when he notices Scott’s tweet he just can’t help himself and he spends a good 30 minutes scrolling, being both happy, angry and sad when he sees what people have been writing. Some tumblr posts are starting to gather proof that Scisaac is actually real and Scarry is just something for show, and Isaac thinks of reblogging those posts when he realizes that he’s probably not allowed. Instead he just watches the amazing pictures of Scott and feels the need to just touch him again.

The picture of Harry kissing him had hurt. He’s the one supposed to be kissing Scott, not Harry Styles. Yet here he is, thousands of miles away and he can’t even tweet his boyfriend.

 

It’s just not fair how this turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week!  
> (and yes, Scott's tweet is a bit like Louis Tomlinson's tweet to Harry Styles before going public with Eleanor Calder)


	7. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than usually, but I've been a bit busy! And I also have to warn you that the next one will probably take even longer because I start working tomorrow... But I will still aim to update regularly!  
> Please send me comments, that is great for inspiring me to write more, knowing that people want me to x And I hope you enjoy this!

Graduation is mind-blowing and amazing, and the party even more so.

Now, Isaac wouldn’t really drink to begin with, it’s not really his thing and usually he doesn’t want to be the one at the party with the head spinning, losing control over his own body and maybe doing things he will regret later. Especially since there always seems to be someone with a camera phone ready and your drunken behavior is on facebook or youtube the next day and Isaac just doesn’t want that.

But he misses Scott. And even though he knows how pathetic that is he _really_ misses Scott. They haven’t had time to talk at all lately, it’s been four days since a proper phone call because Scott has been busy last second rehearsing for the Europe-tour, and when there has been time off for that there’s always been interviews, or photo shoots, or other Beta to my Alpha promotions-things that Isaac doesn’t even understand.

And when there’s not any of that going on, Scott has always been with Harry.

There’s a tug in Isaac’s stomach when he thinks about the latest articles about those two. The whole world seems to love them, talking about the cutest celebrity couple since forever, talking about the cute dates they have been to and how strong their relationship must be to survive two careers and one magazine even talked about marriage not being a stupid idea for the two of them since the way they look at each other clearly means they are meant to be.

Isaac didn’t read that article all the way through though, he threw it away, as he achingly looked at the pictures of Scott he had snapped with his phone the last time they were together.

He misses him so, so much.

He even gave in to temptation and went to the Scisaac-tags on tumblr and twitter, just because he knows that sometimes people there talk about how cute they are together, and even people that have theories about Scott and Harry’s relationship, but this time it was only a few people that talked about him and Scott, instead everyone talked about Scott and Harry on the boat trip they had been to.

And that’s why Isaac wasn’t totally against having a few drinks at the party, and accepted a few beers from team mates wanting to celebrate a splendid career and that most of them would be able to play in college. Isaac drank far more than he had intended to, thinking that what the hell, what the hell.

When Isaac walks home he is far more than tipsy. He’s on the verge of really drunk, to be honest.

He stumbles through the door, it’s late and he’s worried his father might be home but the house looks empty as usual so his dear daddy probably had to stay over at work again so no worries there.

Isaac takes off his jacket, let it drop to the floor and then stumbles into the living room falling down on the couch.

He misses Scott. Scott isn’t here. He _really_ misses Scott.

He fishes out his phone and manages to open a text conversation and sends a quick slurry text that he doesn’t check spelling or anything on.

**“y are u not hre missss u”**

He receives a new text almost right away.

**“Are you drunk, Isaac? And I miss you too baby, but I’ll be there in a week, okay?”**

**“too log, horny now”**

He probably wouldn’t have texted that if he had been entirely sober, but now he’s not and there is a throbbing in his pants and he misses Scott a lot and Scott has looked really gorgeous in photos lately and Isaac misses his hands and everything they do and he _wants_ him. Right now.

He surprised when the next message arrives.

**“I’m horny too baby, but we can’t do anything about that right now, can we?”**

**“mhm watry wearin”**

**“Just got out of the shower, so not much of anything.”**

Isaac groans, imagining it. He can’t even really believe that he texted Scott asking what he’s wearing, he can’t believe that Scott actually _replied_ but since Scott doesn’t seem to mind, a few more texts probably wouldn’t kill anyone.

Or a few more pictures.

His cock is really starting to throb now. He stumbles out to the kitchen, drinking some water before texting back.

**“show me plz”**

There’s a long wait for the next text, Isaac has time to drink more water and he splashes some in his face as well, almost feeling like he’s on his way to sober up. He makes his way up the stairs to his room, and when he closes the door behind him his phone buzzes again, signaling a new text coming in from Scott.

It’s a picture message. Scott has taken a picture of himself from a good angle that shows off not only his lovely stomach with the bear claw tattoo he has there and his pelvic bones, it also shows his underwear, the only piece of clothing he seems to be wearing and they are black silk, just tight enough for Isaac to see a growing erection there.

Isaac groans again, feeling his own dick respond even more.

They’ve never really done this before, dirty texting with pictures, Isaac has never done _anything_ like this and he probably wouldn’t have had the courage to start if he hadn’t been drinking but now he doesn’t feel drunk anymore, and he still wants to do this.

He palms himself through his pants, unbuttoning them to give himself some space, and then he starts texting back.

**“Wow. So hot. Need u”**

He doesn’t wait for a reply, instead he opens his camera app on the phone to be able to take a picture himself to send back to Scott. He sends one in the same angle as the one Scott just sent him. His cock is a bit bigger though, harder, and the tip of it pokes out from the lining of the boxers he’s wearing and he’s pleased about that as he sends the picture.

It sets off a bunch of texts from Scott.

**“wow oh god”**

**“Isaac fuck”**

**“Youre just tryin to make me more horny right”**

Isaac grins at the sight of the messages. Scott is _so_ still into him and it makes him feel strangely proud.

Harry Styles sure doesn’t get nude pictures of Scott anyway.

Isaac is thinking about what to text back when suddenly his phone starts buzzing again, but not because Scott is texting him, but because Scott is calling him and Isaac quickly tries to pick up, almost dropping the phone in the process.

“Hi there.”

“Hi.”

Scott’s voice is raspy, deep and he sounds _so_ gone. Isaac falls down on the bed, phone pressed against the ear, trying to hear every breath from Scott.

“I can see you miss me.” Scott murmurs and Isaac strokes himself, feeling dirty and perfectly fine with the way this conversation is going.

“Mhm.” He moans in reply. “You don’t miss me, then?”

Scott groans and Isaac can hear the sound of a door being closed and locked. Yes, Scott is making sure he is alone, _yes_.

“I miss you so much.” Scott gasps finally and Isaac really hopes he is touching himself as well. Isaac is. Isaac is harder than he’s been in a long time, dick already leaking. He kind of wishes he could watch the picture Scott sent him at the same time he listens to his voice, but if he wants to do that he has to put him on speaker and that might not give him good enough audio to hear all of Scott’s little moans.

“I didn’t see that in the picture.” Isaac gasps, grabbing the base of his cock now, as he tries to get out of his clothes to give himself some more space. “You should send me a new one.”

Scott groans.

“You’re so dirty right now, Isaac.”

Short pause.

“I love it.” Scott continues and there’s some rustling on his end and then Isaac can hear the sound of a picture being taken, and soon his phone signals a text coming in.

Scott sent him a picture almost like the last one, only this time Scott isn’t wearing anything, only a blanket draped over his knees but his cock is long and hard, laying against his stomach and Isaac has to close his eyes just to remember how to breathe.

He gives himself a couple of fast strokes before he moves the phone back to his ear.

“Fuck.” He pants. “That’s… god, Scott.”

“Told you I missed you.” Scott moans and Isaac can hear him touching himself and this is just a bit too hot, it’s almost too much and Isaac really, really wishes it was Scott’s hand around his cock right now but this is better than nothing, this is even really hot.

“Are you touching yourself?” He murmurs, feeling his own voice being deeper than usual, and Scott moans again and it’s the hottest thing Isaac has ever heard, he hasn’t watched that much porn (okay, maybe a little) but he’s pretty sure that Scott would make a pretty damn fine porn star if he ever thought about getting a new career.

“Mhm.” Scott gasps. “Are you?”

“Fuck yeah.” Isaac groans, feeling intoxicated by Scott’s voice, like the alcohol in his system is gone, because now there’s just Scott, and Scott is _his_ , Scott is on the phone with him and there’s nothing keeping them from jerking off, no one.

“Want you so bad.” Scott moans and Isaac is rock hard, grows harder with every word coming out of Scott’s mouth. “Fuck.”

“Soon.” Isaac gasps, moving his wrist faster, feeling his orgasm building up inside him. He doesn’t want to come just yet though, he really wants this to last a bit longer. “Gonna do so many things to you, Scott.”

“Fucking hell.” Scott groans and he sounds _so_ gone, Isaac didn’t even know Scott could sound like this but he really loves this, this is so hot and it’s him doing all this to Scott, just his voice.

Isaac can’t wait for next week.

“I’m so close.” Scott admits with a gasp. “So fucking close.”

“Wanna hear you cum.” Isaac moans, feeling himself closer and closer with every second – he’s not going to be able to hold back for much longer.

There’s a loud groan coming from Scott in which he manages to moan Isaac’s name and that pushes Isaac over the edge and he comes as well.

Explodes, more like it, because he shoot string after string of come all over himself and he hesitates for a moment, but then he snaps a picture to send to Scott.

He hears the signal of a text arriving to Scott and then Scott groaning.

“Fuck, you’re really trying to ruin me Isaac, do you hate me?”

“No, I love you.” Isaac mumbles, and then he realizes what he just said.

For a moment there is just the deep breathing from Scott that he can hear.

“Uhm…”

“Isaac, I…”

“Oh god, I’m sorry, this was just too much.” Isaac feels himself freaking out because maybe Scott can handle a lot of things but telling him that he loves him might be a bit too much, especially on the phone like this, especially when their relationship is so messed up.

“Isaac, I just…”

“I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Isaac whispers and he feels like the world is spinning again. The come is starting to get cold and icky on his skin. “I… I need to go and dry off, I…”

“Isaac…” Scott says, his voice is weak but Isaac doesn’t need to hear him saying it’s too soon to say those things, so he interrupts him.

“I’m sorry, it was stupid, I just… I’m gonna go.”

He hangs up before Scott has the chance to say anything and he puts his phone on the nightstand close to his bed before he hurries into the bathroom to get a towel.

He manages to get both there and back again without fainting, and when he returns his phone is showing a new text coming in.

**“If you just would’ve stayed on the line, you could have heard me saying I love you too. Because I do. Sweet dreams, Isaac. x”**

 

 

Isaac is too awkward to text Scott back and even the next morning he doesn’t really know what to say so he doesn’t say anything, he waits for Scott to talk to him and makes up excuses for himself like ‘He is probably busy with the band’ or ‘Maybe there’s some new photos that needs to be fixed’ that keeps him from texting Scott.

He’s eating a quick lunch when his father comes back home. He looks tired, like he hasn’t been sleeping at all and Isaac is almost a bit worried, but then he remembers that it’s usually like this during the stressful summer weeks.

“Hi dad.”

“Oh, hello Isaac.”

His father takes a few steps closer and puts down his briefcase on the floor. He loosens his tie and then he sits down at the table, next to Isaac. He unfolds a newspaper he’s been holding for Isaac to see.

“This boy…” He points to a big picture in the paper, it’s Scott and Harry out on a ‘date’, Harry is touching Scott’s cheek and Scott is smiling, and Isaac swallows.

“Yes?”

“Isn’t that the boy who visited us?”

Isaac sighs.

“Yeah dad. I’m surprised you remember.”

“Huh.” His dad looks at the picture again. “You didn’t tell me he was in a band. Or gay, for that matter.”

Isaac feels angry.

“Didn’t know it mattered.” He says through gritted teeth, ready to go into battle if his father will continue to say something homophobic, or any other thing that he doesn’t want to hear.

His father doesn’t say anything like that though. He takes of his glasses and looks at them, to see if they are dirty.

“Oh no, it doesn’t matter at all.” He says, almost a bit joyful. “Everyone is free to like whoever they want to like.”

Isaac, who is almost ready to go in to defend it stops himself before he says anything.

“… really?”

“Isaac.” His father chuckles. “I don’t care about whether your friend likes girls or boys, or if you like girls or boys. But I am pleased to see that it’s not the two of you that are dating.”

Isaac, who had been started to swell almost with pride because his father was saying such nice things, feels like someone has popped him like a balloon.

“What do you mean?”

“Well.” His father chuckles a little again, looking at the picture of Scott and Harry, maybe even reading the article or at least glancing at hit. “A boy in a pop group, Isaac? That really isn’t a serious partner for someone like you. You could have a wonderful career, you don’t want people to overlook you to get to the famous person behind you.”

“That…” Isaac is about to defend himself, but he realizes he doesn’t know how to say anything to this without accidentally exposing his and Scott’s relationship. “I didn’t…”

“I mean, pop stars are just a fling. They will be forgotten about in a couple of years or so.” His father continues, now looking through the rest of the paper instead. “But your career, with your grades and college and everything, that is something to rely on. That’s what people should focus on.”

Isaac wants to explode.

“Scott is coming to visit soon, I hope you won’t say that to him.” He says instead and his father looks up at him.

“Oh no, I doubt I’ll even be home, you know we have so much work to do, and I better start talking to some of my contacts about getting you an apartment close to the college you choose. Doesn’t that sound good?”

Isaac knows that he’s trying to sound like he cares, but he is too mad to actually be a bit happy about it. Instead he just gets up from his seat to put his empty plate in the dishwasher.

“Sure, dad. I have to get going.”

“Have fun, son.” His father says, but he doesn’t look up from the paper. Isaac sighs.

 

\--

 

“He told you he loves you?” Danny practically squeals and Derek’s eyes look glimmering as Scott nods.

“Yeah, uhm we… Yeah.”

“That is just adorable.” Derek clap his hands together and gives Scott a look that you can expect from your grandma. “Little Scott is really in loooove.”

“I am. Not that it helps.” Scott mutters, and Danny pats his shoulder.

“It will be okay, Scott. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t know.” Scott mumbles, playing with a pen just to have something else to focus on than all the thoughts in his mind currently almost making him go crazy. “We didn’t really… I mean, he said it and then he freaked out and he didn’t get… I mean he didn’t give me a chance to… and I texted him, to tell him and we haven’t… I mean he didn’t reply and I…”

Derek and Denny look at each other with understanding faces and then they turn to Scott again.

“Oh, you guys got the first time saying ‘I love you’ jitters. Don’t worry, Scott, it will be fine. He’ll come around.” Derek comforts him. “I know about my…”

“Excuse me.” Danny interrupts and waves his hand in front of Derek. “Are you actually about to give advice on people telling each other that they love them? You’ve never really said you love anyone ever, have you? I thought that…”

“Oh hush, Danny boy, I am a man filled with experience.” Derek interrupts him and rolls his eyes. “Scott will be happy to get advice from me, I’m the best man to give it.”

Scott can’t help but smile, and he feels a bit better hearing Derek and Danny joking and bicker like an old couple.

“Great advice guys. So, are we gonna rehearse this song or what?”

 

**“I booked my flight, you still want me to come right? x”**

**“Oh god, yes, listen sorry about not texting back… I was a nervous stupid douche”**

**“Isaac, love, you are so not a douche. And I meant what I texted, okay? And I can’t wait to see you xx”**

**“I can’t either x”**

 

“You guys are so adorable together it’s a bit sickening.” Stiles says with a face like he’s just witnessed something disgusting as he glances over Isaac’s shoulder to read his texts. Isaac groans.

“Stiles, you know that’s really, really rude, right? To read someone’s _private_ texts?”

“Oh come on!” Stiles complain and takes a sip from his drink. “First you didn’t buy me food, and now I’m not even allowed to read your texts? I am disappointed in you, so disappointed.”

Isaac rolls his eyes.

“Considering I volunteered to follow you to the mall and help you find new clothes even though you know I don’t like to shop, I doubt I owe you any favors. Okay?”

Stiles grins and finishes the last of his fries.

“Okay, you win. But you are really cute together, one must admit. Are you okay with everything?”

Isaac looks around, maybe just to make sure no one is listening even though he knows it’s pathetic, but then he realizes no one really is around. He still leans in to whisper though.

“Yeah, we’re great. He’s coming to visit tomorrow and he’s allowed to stay three days before they leave for Europe and… Harry.”

He says the last word with almost disgust, and Stiles pats his shoulder.

“Rough, mate. But hey, three days, that’s better than nothing, right?”

Isaac nods. It really is, and he shouldn’t complain. He’s about to say so to Stiles when there’s a voice interrupting him.

“Excuse me? You’re Isaac Lahey, right?”

Both Isaac and Stiles look to the side and notices two girls, maybe 14 or 15 years old standing next to them all of a sudden. One of the girls looks ready to faint any second, holding on to a cellphone, and the other girl, who spoke, is one step closer to them, not looking ready to faint. Isaac gives Stiles an unsure look and then he nods.

“Yeah, yeah that’s me.”

The girls look at each other and then they squeal.

“Oh my god, oh my god, I thought so!” The first girl says, jumping up and down which causes her brown curls to dance. “I saw your picture on Scott’s twitter. You really know Scott McCall?!”

“I’m gonna faint.” The other girl says, and she waves her hand in front of her face as if to give herself more oxygen to inhale. “You guys… oh my god!”

“Is Scisaac real?”

“Can we please have a picture?”

“Oh god the guys back home will never believe that we met Isaac Lahey I…”

“Scarry is just for show, isn’t it? I mean Scisaac…”

“Girls, girls, girls!” Stiles interrupts them, and again Isaac is so thankful that Stiles is his friend because apparently Stiles is great at dealing with mass hysteria, which Isaac clearly isn’t. He just stares at the girls, mouth half open as they both quiet to the sound of Stiles’ voice. “Don’t scare him, slow down. We’re just having lunch here, okay?”

“Sorry.” The first girl whisper. “But can we please, please have a picture?”

Stiles look to Isaac, who shrugs and then nods, because what would happen? It would make them happy and Isaac doesn’t mind.

“I’ll take the picture.” Stiles volunteers and the girls happily hand over their phones for Stiles to use.

Isaac stands in the middle, feeling slightly awkward as Stiles take the pictures, but it’s over in a few seconds and the girls look really happy.

“Thank you so much!” The first girl says, hugging Isaac before he can say anything, and then runs over to Stiles to get her phone back. The other girl is quiet before she also hugs Isaac.

“It is real isn’t it? Scisaac.” She whispers and Isaac freezes.

“Uhm.”

The girl smiles faintly, and looks over at her friend that is talking to Stiles.

“I won’t say anything if it is, I promise.” She says and Isaac opens his mouth and closes it again. She sighs.

“I thought so. They always do this, don’t they? But we would support you, you know. Hey Shanna, wait up!”

And then, like if what she had said was nothing, she runs over to her friend and giggling they look at their photos and start walking away from Isaac and Stiles.

“Woah man, you’re like a celebrity. Those pictures will be on instagram in no time.” Stiles chuckles. Isaac feels shaky.

“She asked me about Scott.” He says. “Fuck, I’m not sure… I didn’t deny it. Fuck, what if they post online that I told them that we are a couple?”

Stiles look at him for a moment, and then he shakes his head.

“Come on, Isaac. Who would believe a teenage girl online? They’ve got no proof right? It’s nothing.”

“I should still tell Scott.” Isaac mumbles. “God, I’m stupid, I just froze.”

He hides his face in his hands, trying to pull himself together but it’s just not easy. He feels Stiles’ hand on his arm.

“Hey, Isaac it’s okay. It doesn’t matter, nothing will happen, okay?”

Isaac looks up and nods. Swallowing, trying to breathe.

“I’m just not…”

“It will be fine.” Stiles repeats and picks up his bag. “Come on, let’s get out of here okay? You’ll feel better at home.”

 

@callmemccall _so these girls met Isaac and I am so jealous! I wanna meet him too! X_

@treacherbeta _omg and I heard he said scisaac is real like for real OMG it must be i knew it_

@scarrylove _Just grow up, that’s stupid, don’t you see that Scott is with Harry? WAKE UP_

@ishipscarry _Typical that Scisaac-shippers just believes anything they hear cant spell scisaacshipper without gullible_

@treacherbeta _fuck off scarryshippers no one wants you here and @Harry_Styles should fuck off too and leave Scott alone_

@alphalover @treacherbeta _don’t worry, I’m sure Harry’s contract won’t last for long, we know who he really wants to be with_

Scott bits his bottom lip and look up at Peter Hale. He is not looking amused.

“Well, Scott, this is a bit of a problem, isn’t it?”

“It’s just fans.” He says, trying to act like it’s no big deal. “They’re just…”

“Fans buy albums. Fans go to concerts.” Peter slams his hand in the table so that the iPad in front of him shakes. “We don’t want them believing things that isn’t true.”

“But they _are_ true.” Scott returns, refusing to back down. Peter shakes his head and reach out his hand.

“Give me your phone.”

“Wh..what?” Scott asks, voice suddenly shaking. “No!”

“Scott, you will give me your phone now.” Peter repeats and his eyes look dark. “I will send out a tweet to help with this situation.”

“No, you’re… no!”

“Do you want me to cancel your flight?”

Scott is quiet, furious. He refuses to be treated like a child but Peter is looking at him like one, acting like he is one, and Scott hesitates, tempted to just walk out right there.

And then he remembers the contract. And the other guys. And the band.

He prays silently that Isaac will understand.

“Fine.” He says through gritted teeth, handing over his phone. “But I don’t like this.”

“Oh, I don’t expect you to.” Peter says coldly and unlocks Scott’s phone. “I don’t mean for you to like it, I just mean for you to do as I tell you.”

Scott watches Peter type something and then give him his phone back. Now a cold smile is dancing on Peter’s lips.

“Enjoy yourself in Beacon Hills, Scott. Oh, and don’t be seen. We don’t want more problems like this, do we?”

“No, Mr. Hale.” Scott mutters, hating everything right now. Peter looks pleased.

“Excellent. Jennifer will show you out.”

As Scott gets up from the chair he manages to look at his phone. Peter had sent out a tweet.

@ScottAlpha @alphalover @treacherbeta _I hope you will wake up from the fantasy world you’re living in and stop being rude to my boyfriend._

 

\--

 

Isaac almost can’t breathe when he opens the door after hearing the doorbell and Scott is outside, holding on to a duffle bag and with a stupid grin on his face. They both just stand there for way longer than normal, just looking at each other until Scott finally drops his bag on the ground and jumps Isaac.

Their lips find each other almost immediately and Isaac kisses Scott back with every little bit of love he has in his body, tasting all of him, remembering him and feeling so enormously happy that they are finally together again.

Scott’s breathing is heavy when they break the kiss, and Isaac look at him, feeling his own body burning with need, just waiting to get more.

“We should talk.” Scott breathes out and doesn’t let go of Isaac with his eyes. “That tweet I… and…”

Isaac knows that they should, they really should talk, they have so much to talk about but Scott is _there_ , he’s finally there and Isaac’s body doesn’t really agree with the suggestion to talk. Instead he grabs Scott, pulling him closer in an even more passionate kiss, one that he could drown in if he was allowed to stay in it long enough because Scott’s lips are hungry and he’s gorgeous and _he’s Scott_.

Scott gasps.

“Then again maybe talking could wait.”

“Mhm.”

Isaac only waste time on picking up Scott’s bag and make sure it’s inside the house, then he closes the door and kisses Scott again, pushing him up against the wall. Scott moans, his hands moving over Isaac’s body, unbuttoning the cardigan he’s wearing quickly and Isaac doesn’t mind, he slithers out of it and feels it fall to the floor.

“Missed you so much.” Scott gasps as Isaac starts kissing his ear and then work his way down his neck, sucking on the collarbones that are exposed in Scott’s v-ringed shirt. “That fucking picture I…”

“Me too.” Isaac moans into Scott’s skin and start tugging at his shirt, wanting every piece of Scott’s skin to be exposed so that he can lick him everywhere. Scott doesn’t seem to mind, he helps Isaac pull his shirt off which leaves him topless, and then their bodies slam together again, and Isaac slips his tongue inside Scott’s mouth. It’s warm and welcoming and so good and Isaac is so hard already, so very hard it actually hurts.

“We need the bed.” Isaac gasps, pulling away from Scott’s mouth only to be able to say this, as he starts tugging at his belt again to pull him with him. “Come on.”

Another suggestion that Scott doesn’t seem to mind, and they practically run upstairs, losing the clothes on the way there, only stopping to share sloppy, needy, greedy kisses until they finally fall into Isaac’s bed, Scott climbing on top of Isaac.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Scott murmurs and Isaac closes his eyes, groaning with satisfaction as he feels Scott’s tongue move over his bare chest, down to his stomach and teasingly close to his hard, leaking cock that is desperate for attention.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Scott mumbles, planting kisses on Isaac’s pelvis bones, pinching his thigh which Isaac doesn’t even know why he likes, but it feels so good. “I missed you so much, god.”

“Fuck.” Isaac gasps and looks down on Scott, whose mouth is still moving closer and closer to his prick. “I need you.”

“You gonna beg?” Scott grins and kisses the inside of Isaac’s thigh and _fuck_ , this is not fair, it is not fair that Scott is a fucking tease right now, just so not fair.

“You’d love that wouldn’t you.” Isaac gasps and Scott smirks, planting another kiss, really close to Isaac’s balls.

“Mmm, I’d love it.”

“Fucking tease.”

Isaac can feel Scott grinning into his skin and then he can feel the wet softness of Scott’s tongue against his balls. He moans, trying to keep still. Scott seems to be in to continuing though because he licks his way up Isaac’s ball, all up his shaft and then quickly licks the slit of Isaac’s cock. He’s smiling and looking pleased when Isaac watches him.

“You like this baby?” He mumbles and licks at Isaac’s cock again. “You want me to suck you off, don’t you? Want me to take your cock in my mouth?”

Isaac groans because Scott dirty talking is the hottest thing he has ever experienced and it just isn’t fair that he’s able to do this but Isaac is so lost and so desperate and he wants Scott to do everything to him, just everything because there’s never going to be enough.

“Please, Scott.” He begs, panting as his hands move to touch Scott’s arms. “Please.”

“Mmm, begging.” Scott purrs, extremely satisfied and then he lowers his head and take Isaac’s cock into his mouth.

Isaac closes his eyes again. Scott’s hand grab the base of his cock, as he tries to take more and more of Isaac into his mouth every time he goes down on him. Isaac groans. Scott’s tongue is wet and warm and perfect and it moves all over his cock, licking, sucking and Isaac is so painfully hard, so painfully needy and he never wants Scott to stop. Scott is brilliant, he sucks hard, he’s a master and those lips are perfect around him, they were made for this and Isaac groans again, moaning with need for him to do more.

The sound of Scott taking deep throating him is almost too much because Isaac is so close to the edge already just from the teasing, just from having Scott there and he’s getting the best blowjob he could imagine and it’s too much.

It’s just not enough.

“Scott.” He moans, tugging at Scott’s hair. “I need… would you… please…”

Scott stops sucking, let go of Isaac’s cock with a pop.

“What do you want baby?”

Isaac’s face is flustered and Scott looks flushed as well, both panting as they watching each other.

“I need you inside me.” Isaac murmurs. “Could you… oh god please, Scott, fuck me.”

Scott opens his mouth, then closes it again and then closes his eyes.

“Mmm you think we’re ready for this?”

Isaac nods, closing his eyes.

“I am. I need it. If you want…”

“Oh Isaac, I really want to, I…” Scott moves up to kiss Isaac, laying down next to him and Isaac takes the chance to touch Scott’s cock, and Scott is really hard and huge and maybe that should be intimidating but Isaac just needs it. “I really want to.”

Isaac reaches over to his nightstand and opens a drawer, fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom. Scott grins.

“You’re really prepared.”

Isaac smiles back, kissing him and biting his bottom lip.

“I have to be, with you.”

Scott leans in and kisses him deeply, and Isaac kisses back, feeling Scott take the bottle away from him and open it as they continue to explore each other’s mouth, like they’ve never kissed before. Scott coats up his fingers and slowly moves to Isaac’s ass, and Isaac tenses up when he feels Scott’s fingers.

“You sure about this?” Scott whispers and Isaac nods, really too desperate to say anything but yes, he can’t say no, he needs this.

Scott lets one finger circle Isaac’s hole, still kissing Isaac and then he slowly, slowly pushes the finger inside. Isaac gasps.

“You okay?” Scott mumbles and Isaac nods.

“Yeah, I… it feels a bit weird but… go on.”

Scott nods and finds Isaac’s lips again as he pushes his fingers all the way in. He waits for Isaac to adjust and then he starts moving his finger. It doesn’t take long before Isaac begs him to insert another.

Two fingers are easy and Scott adds a third, and Isaac tense up a bit but Scott kisses him to calm him down and soon Scott can move his fingers, and Isaac feels nothing but pleasure, nothing but everything he’s been needing.

And he wants more.

“Please, I’m ready.” He moans and Scott kisses him again.

“You sure?”

“God, yes, Scott, please.”

Scott takes the condom from Isaac, opening it with his teeth and Isaac helps him to roll it onto his cock. Scott is leaking and so hard and Isaac closes his eyes, thinking that there’s no way all of that can fit inside him but Scott is more than welcome to try.

“How do you…” Scott asks, and Isaac blushes.

“Uhm, from behind, maybe? I’ve heard it’s easier…”

Scott nods and gets up, positioning himself behind Isaac as he pumps himself, coating himself up with more lube. Isaac gets up on his hands and knees, hoping that will get Scott easier access to him. He feels the head of Scott’s cock pressed against his hole.

“Do it.” Isaac whispers and then Scott finally, finally pushes himself inside.

It hurts. It really hurts and Isaac groans and Scott pauses, putting his hand on Isaac’s arm.

“You sure? We don’t have to…”

“No, I’m fine.” Isaac groans, closing his eyes and waiting for his body to adjust. “Please, just… do it.”

Scott hesitates, but he pushes himself inside some more, inch by inch and it still hurts.

When Scott is inside him completely he waits for Isaac to adjust and soon the burn Isaac felt is starting to disappear, being replaced with lust and need and his own cock grows harder again.

“Please, fuck me.” Isaac gasps and Scott groans and he starts moving.

First he pushes inside slowly, sliding in and out with ease as they try to find their perfect rhythm. Isaac is shaking trying to stay up and soon it’s impossible and he falls down in the bed, Scott on top of him slamming into him.

It feels so good.

“Oh fuck.” Isaac moans. “Do that again. Harder.”

Scott doesn’t wait to oblige and he thrusts inside Isaac again, trying to find the angle that felt so good and he manages to after a few thrusts. Isaac groans. This is perfect, this is great, they should have done this sooner.

“You’re so tight baby, so tight for me.” Scott gasps, continuing to fuck Isaac hard and slow at the same time. “I love this.”

“Fffuck.” Isaac groans, grabbing on to his pillow, feeling himself so close. “You feel so good.”

“You feel so good, you feel _so_ good Isaac, I just love you like this, love it…”

Isaac wants to reply but he can’t, he can only groan and moan and push his ass back against Scott so that Scott can go deeper inside him. He’s so close to cumming, so close.

So is Scott, since Scott isn’t used to Isaac’s tight heat.

“I’m so close, Isaac.” Scott gasps and grabs hold of Isaac’s shoulders, slamming harder inside him as they move together. “Cum together.”

“Fuuuck.” Is all that Isaac manages to reply and then there’s a groan from Scott and Isaac feels him exploding inside, coming hard in Isaac’s tight hole and that is so hot, and so perfect and Isaac cums as well, emptying himself all over his bed sheets.

Scott collapses on top of him, breathing hard a few times before he slowly pulls out of Isaac, which Isaac is extremely grateful for because he’s sensitive already, feeling sore and so very well pleased.

“Oh god, that was amazing.” Scott gasps. “Sorry I… I couldn’t keep myself from cumming I…”

“Shut up, that was amazing so… shut up.” Isaac mumbles, cuddling close to Scott, smelling sex all over him and feeling so pleased with everything. “It was great.”

“Mmm, it was perfect.” Scott’s eyes are closed and he sounds sleepy. “So happy I decided to visit.”

“I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” Isaac jokes and bites down on Scott’s shoulder, marking him. Probably isn’t such a good idea but he couldn’t care less, no one will probably see them anyway so he isn’t worried about that. “You’re gonna have to be my slave.”

“Ooh, Isaac you’re so dirty.” Scott teases and returns the mark-favor by giving his own hickey to Isaac, only this one is very visible on Isaac’s throat. Isaac grins and they cuddle even closer to each other.

They are quiet for a couple of moments before Scott opens his mouth.

“So, uhm… we probably should talk right? Because there’s a lot going on and I…”

Isaac freezes. He doesn’t want to.

“I know.” He whispers. “But could we just… could we just not talk right now? Maybe we could just… maybe we could just… cuddle and sleep and ignore all the problems until tomorrow?”

Scott smiles and kisses Isaac’s nose.

“If you want.”

“I want.”

“I want what you want.” Scott whispers and put his head on Isaac’s chest. “The world can wait for a few hours anyway.”


	8. Messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally an update! Listen I'm SO sorry that this took so long and sadly I think it will be like this for a while because I just have so much work to do and it just takes all of my time. But I do try to write on weekends and nights and I'm not letting go of this! Just thank you so much for being patient and please tell me what you think of this because your comments and advice really keeps me going x
> 
> ALSO OVER 100 KUDOS THANK YOU!!!

“I didn’t want this to happen.” Scott says, handing Isaac the milk. Isaac shrugs and continues to look through the kitchen for more cereal.

“I didn’t either, but when you burn the pancakes you have to settle for cereal and that’s…”

“No.” Scott laughs and shakes his head, loving the way Isaac is, loving that he is with Isaac, loving that _they had sex last night_ , Scott had sex with a boy and it was perfect. But mostly he loves Isaac. “I mean… with everything. Harry and… just everything. I didn’t want this. It’s not…”

The smile vanishes from Isaac’s face, like he was suddenly reminded of something that he had been trying to forget. They had been good with forgetting the outside world, they just fell asleep, woke up and cuddled and then decided to eat breakfast, without saying a word about everything complicated going on. But Scott just thought it was time to actually discuss the matter. Isaac obviously disagrees.

“I just…” Isaac says, biting his bottom lip, obviously not really sure of what to say either, not sure of how he should protest. “Maybe we could… I just don’t want to think about that. Him. With you. I just…”

His voice trails off and he looks down into his bowl with cereal and Scott feels so bad for putting him through this. Scott wanted the _breakthrough artist_ award as their first award, but he will probably get the _worst boyfriend of the century_ award instead.

“I’m really sorry.” He whispers and reaches over to touch Isaac’s hand that is resting on the table. “I’m really sorry, I really am.”

Isaac smiles, nodding as he looks up to watch Scott.

“It’s not your fault. The world is just against us, that’s all. Even my own dad is fine with me being gay unless I’m dating you. I say we have rotten luck.”

Scott can’t help but laugh, it probably isn’t a laughing matter but it’s just so damn stupid everything.

“We’ll show them all how wrong they are. Because… I want to be with you.” He says, blushing, and Isaac turns pink as well.

“I want to be with you too.” Isaac whispers and he bites his bottom lip again and it’s seductive and sexy and _perfect_ and he’s probably not even intending to be sexy _or_ seductive but Scott is just so lost, he just wants him.

“So…” He says, looking at their cereal. “Do we really need breakfast? I mean there’s…” He looks up the stairs, eyes wandering to where he knows Isaac’s bedroom is. “We could do other things… Unless…”

In seconds Isaac is up from his chair, grabbing Scott’s arm.

“Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

Two orgasms later, one where Isaac drops to his knees in front of Scott spreading his legs, sucking him off gently yet rough, which has Scott coming with a cry, and then one later where Scott fingers Isaac until he is begging for more and Scott manages to find his prostate giving Isaac exactly what he needs before he comes all over Scott’s greedy hand moving to caress his dick, they decide that they probably should do something else but orgasms.

“I want to take you out on a date.” Isaac says, and his eyes sparkle and he’s cute, and Scott likes it.

“A date?” He grins and his fingers entwine with Isaac’s, like they are made to be together. “You paying?”

“Yes, of course.” Isaac laughs and he leans in to kiss Scott’s temple. “It will be your best date ever. So, do you accept?”

Scott opens his mouth, then he closes it because suddenly he is reminded of life.

“Uh, I… I mean… I really want to, but you know…”

Isaac’s smile vanishes from his face. Scott hates when that happens.

“I know we… I know we really can’t do that but… It’s just low key, okay? No one has to see us and really, no one hangs around Beacon Hills anyway, right?”

Scott doesn’t say anything, just thinking about it for a moment and watching Isaac, looking happy and excited and just so ready to be out on a real date, out in the world, not just hiding away in some house where no one can see them. He smiles himself.

“You’re right. We should go out. We have to celebrate your graduation right? No one would question that.”

Isaac grins, then he leans forward to kiss Scott again. The kiss is slow, grateful and Scott exhales through his nose, really pleased with this.

“Thank you.” Isaac whispers, and takes Scott’s hand, kissing the fingers as he brings it up to his mouth and then he lets go, sitting up in the bed before he gets out, standing up and looking down at Scott that is still under the covers.

Scott tries not to look at Isaac with hungry eyes, but Isaac is naked and beautiful and his cock is looking red and beautiful and he still wants it. Isaac grins when he notices it.

“Oh no, none of that. We’re gonna shower and get dressed and then we’re heading out. Because you promised me a date, okay?”

“Fine.” Scott mutters. “Not even a tiny blowjob then?”

“No!”

 

When Scott gets out of the shower and it’s Isaac’s turn to go, Scott grabs his clothes and head in to Isaac’s room to get dressed there. He’s just finished pulling his jeans over his ass (why he struggles with tight jeans is a mystery to himself) and is about to pick a nice shirt to go with it when he hears his phone buzzing, signaling a call coming in. He picks it up without thinking about it, knowing that it’s probably Derek anyway since Derek is always calling him.

“Yes, Derek, what do you want now?”

There’s a laugh on the other end.

“Sorry mate, not Derek here. He’s been phone bugging you lately or what?”

It’s Harry. Scott swallows. Why is Harry calling him? He sits down on the bed, swallowing again and letting go of the shirt he had intended to use.

“Oh. Harry. Sorry. Uhm. I thought it was Derek, he’s just usually the one calling me all the time you know and…”

“Oh, I know how it is, it’s the same thing for me with Zayn.” Harry chuckles and Scott can hear someone slapping his arm. “Oops, sorry, probably shouldn’t have said that as loud so that he could hear.”

“Ha ha.” Scott laughs, fake and probably not fooling anyone but this is extremely awkward and he isn’t even sure why Harry is calling because they usually don’t call each other, other people call them for him, so that he doesn’t have to get in touch. Harry clears his throat.

“Okay, moving in to the other room so that other people won’t bother me. What’s up, Scott?”

“Uhm, I’m visiting Isaac. We’re going out.” Scott says, and he almost feels a bit nervous as he says it, like Harry will be upset about it. Harry doesn’t get upset though, he laughs and Scott can almost imagine that big grin of his that is always covering his face and all the magazines and websites.

“Oh nice, I hope you have fun then. Just make sure…”

“That we won’t be seen, yeah I know.”

They are quiet for a moment and then Scott clears his throat and swallows again.

“So uhm, did you want anything, I…”

“Well, I miss my darling boyfriend.” Harry laughs and Scott is dead silence, his breathing almost stops and Harry seems to notice because he quickly corrects himself. “I’m just kidding Scott, don’t worry okay, I won’t act like you’re my boyfriend when there’s just the two of us. But well, people… Yeah well, they wanted some kind of proof that we’re actually dating, since it’s only the boys that knows and… Yeah well, calling you up for a sappy I miss you call during our coming home-party seemed like a good plan at the time. I hope you didn’t mind.”

“Oh. Oh no, it’s fine I guess, just fine.” Scott says but his voice feels a bit weak.

Isaac walks into the room, eyebrows raised when he notices that Scott is on the phone. Scott swallows.

“Uhm, listen Harry, I should go because… well, we’re heading out. All day date and… yeah.”

“Have fun.” Harry says with glee, and he really seems to mean it. “I’ll get in touch when you get over to Europe, we’ll set up a date or something.”

“Okay.” Scott whispers and then he hangs up. He doesn’t dare to look at Isaac for a couple of seconds, until he manages to look up and notices Isaac looking through drawers of shirts with an empty look on his face.

“He calls you?” Isaac mumbles, almost hisses and Scott feel really bad.

“Uhm, yeah, sorry, he just needed to… get some proof out that we are a couple that wants to… interact and…”

He stops, because he doesn’t know how to explain it. It’s just difficult, all of it. Isaac sighs, and sits down on the chair next to his laptop, hiding his face in his hands. In a second Scott is there, holding him.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m really sorry.” He whispers and hugs Isaac tight, and Isaac isn’t really giving in to the hug first, he’s resistant to it until Scott kisses his blonde curls and suddenly feels Isaac’s arm slither around his waist.

“Just… does he really have to call you?” Isaac mumbles, face hidden against Scott’s naked skin. The feeling of his lips tickles and Scott tries to ignore it.

“It’s just… People just need to be convinced that we really like each other.” Scott whispers and he feels stupid because he’s lying to everyone in the world. Isaac sighs, he clearly doesn’t approve and Scott understands that because he doesn’t approve either but he doesn’t want Isaac to be upset or mad at him, not right now because they only have a few days before he goes back home and then leaves for Europe, and he doesn’t want them to fight.

Isaac doesn’t seem to want to fight either, because he grabs Scott’s hand.

“I don’t care about him or everything they say.” He says, squeezing Scott’s hand gently. “You’re mine. No matter what.”

Scott laughs.

“Oh, awfully possessive here Lahey, aren’t we?”

Isaac grins and kisses Scott’s nose. It’s ridiculous but adorable and Scott is so very much in love with him it’s pathetic.

“You love it.”

“It’s true.”

“Now, do you want to go out on a date or…?” Isaac laughs and Scott nods, getting up and putting his shirt on.

“I’d love to go out.”

“You’ll love where I’m taking you.” Isaac smiles and then he covers Scott’s mouth with his own again.

 

Isaac feels a bit nervous when he leads Scott through Beacon Hills, he’s worried that some of his former classmates will show up and comment the fact that they are together, or just stalk them, but no one shows up. Isaac leads Scott through the streets and soon Scott starts smiling, recognizing where they are going.

“You’re taking me to the coffee shop where we first met?” Scott smiles and quickly squeezes Isaac’s hand before he drops it again. They don’t dare to hold hands this public, and it annoys Isaac a bit even though he knows it isn’t Scott’s fault. But still, it’s his boyfriend, they are out on a date, he _wants_ to hold his hand.

“I thought you would like it.” He smiles back at Scott and is tempted to press a kiss to his lips, but decides that it’s probably too risky to do that right now. “If you don’t like it we can find some other place…”

“No, no I love it.” Scott laughs and grabs Isaac’s arm, pulling him closer to the coffee shop in a quicker pace. “I want one sweet of everything.”

They head inside and Isaac is really pleased to see that the table that they first sat at, the one in the back that is a bit away from the rest, is available. They sit down and Isaac orders coffee and sweets for them, one with lots of whipped cream that Scott manages to eat in almost one bite, ending up getting cream all over his nose.

“You’re such a child.” Isaac laughs, and leans in to kiss the whipped cream away from him.

Scott tenses up. He doesn’t mean to, but they are in public and they shouldn’t exchange this much closeness when people are sitting next to them, very well aware of their every move. Even if people aren’t really staring at them, they could be seen and that is more than Scott wants.

Isaac notices, and he stops himself, reaching over for a napkin instead and wipes Scott’s nose clean, smile wiped off his face.

“I’m sorry.” Scott whispers again, and Isaac feels like all they are doing right now is apologizing to each other. He doesn’t want it to be like that.

“It’s fine.” He whispers and lets his fingers innocently brush against Scott’s nose. “I mean… yeah, it’s fine.”

“I do like this.” Scott whispers, and Isaac smiles again. He likes it too.

They talk about Supernatural for a good while, just long enough for Isaac to forget all about the rest of the world and what awaits them. When Scott is talking about his views on the new teasers for the next season, Isaac notices two familiar faces outside the coffee shop.

“Oh no.” He grunts and thinks about hiding behind a menu or something but it’s probably too late. “Allison and Lydia are coming in.”

“The girls from your school?” Scott asks, looking over his shoulder just as the girls enter.

Isaac watches them, hoping and praying that they won’t notice them but no such luck. Allison, looking over the crowd, notices Isaac and then Scott, and her eyes widen and she nudges Lydia to get her attention.

“They’re coming over here.” Isaac groans and pulls at Scott’s shirt, as if that would help with the situation. “Save me. And yourself. Come to think about it, you should save yourself because they will probably be… Oooh, hi girls.”

He hopes that the girls only hear the last part, not that he really cares about whether or not they heard him telling Scott to save himself. He forces a smile as Lydia and Allison move close to their table, looking at Scott with eyes almost big enough to pop out of their skulls. Scott acts like nothing, just stirring his cup of coffee as he looks as if he thinks about something else.

“Hi, Isaac.” Lydia speaks up, but she isn’t looking at Isaac, she’s only looking at Scott. “How are you?”

“And your friend.” Allison adds, before Isaac has the chance to say anything. He grunts, thinking that he better get this over with.

“Okay yeah, this is Scott. Scott, these are my… friends… Allison and Lydia. Hi.”

Lydia and Allison look at each other for a second and then they squeal before they shake Scott’s hand.

“Oh my god, such big fan, really, the last single was…”

“And wow, you’re dating Harry, wow, I can’t even…”

“Is Derek really that dark and mysterious all the time or is it…”

“Are you staying long? We’re having a post-graduation party and you should totally…”

“Such big fans, such big fans...”

“Thank you, nice to meet you.” Scott says and he smiles politely, with such grace as he shakes their hands and let them fangirl all over him. “And sadly no, I can’t come to the party, I’m spending time with Isaac here.”

“Ooh.” Allison says, eyes still big and now a bit teasing. “And does Harry know you’re spending time with Isaac alone like this?”

Isaac’s eyes narrow, he doesn’t like the tone in her voice and the way they are looking at them. Scott doesn’t scare that easily though.

“Of course he does.” He says, and acts like it’s nothing at all that could be an issue to any of them. “He wouldn’t stop me from hanging out with my best friend.”

The girls sigh romantically.

“He’s so sweet, isn’t he just so sweet?”

“You must be so happy, really…”

“Couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” Scott says, eyeing Isaac and Isaac looks away, feeling a lump in his throat that is more than impossible to swallow. “Listen, it was nice meeting you but we really should…”

Allison and Lydia looks disappointed, but then Lydia nods.

“Yeah, of course, we won’t keep you. Nice seeing you, Scott. And Isaac.”

They smile towards Isaac quickly before giving Scott their full attention one last time, before they go over to the counter to order their drinks. Isaac grimaces.

“Yeah, nice meeting me. I’m sure they mean it.”

“You want to leave?” Scott asks, softly and Isaac considers it and then he nods.

“Yeah, I want to be alone. A date probably isn’t a good idea anyway. Let’s go home.”

Scott nods.

“Yeah, okay. But Isaac?”

Isaac is getting up and he turns to look at Scott.

“Yeah?”

“I was telling them the truth you know.” And when no one is looking, not even Allison or Lydia, Scott quickly squeezes Isaac’s hand and smiles. “I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.”

 

“Wanna play Mario Kart?” Scott asks, and Isaac shrugs.

“Yeah, but I always win.” He teasingly adds, causing Scott to playfully hit him.

“Hey, you don’t always win. I remember more than a couple of times where I kicked your ass on Rainbow Road.”

Isaac grins and moves closer to Scott that is sitting on the couch, letting his fingers teasingly touch his thigh.

“Oh really? Your memory is a bad one then.”

“Oh, don’t start with me Lahey.”

“Make me stop.”

“Gladly.”

And Scott tackles Isaac so that he’s on top, grabbing his shoulders as he straddles Isaac’s legs, pulling him closer in a deep, passionate kiss in which his tongue plunges so deep inside Isaac’s mouth that Scott is surprised that he can do that.

They kiss each other breathless, Isaac’s hands move all over Scott’s body, finding their way inside, under the fabric and when Isaac’s fingers find Scott’s nipples, pinching them, a moan slips past Scott’s lips.

“Not fair.” Scott mumbles, still biting down on Isaac’s bottom lip, sucking on it. “You’re too hot. It’s impossible to keep my hands off of you.”

“Oh really.” Isaac grins into the kiss and pulls Scott closer again, kissing him deep once more before he looks at him again. His eyes are black with lust, so needy and greedy and Isaac wants him so bad, wants all of him, wants to keep him forever.

Now Scott have to leave soon again but right now it’s only him and Isaac and Isaac will not let anything come between them. Nothing. Not Harry Styles, not Scott’s stupid managing team, not Allison and Lydia.

Scott is with him now.

He kisses Scott once more, as if to prove his point as his hands leave Scott’s chest, trailing down his stomach and dangerously close to his crotch, and even if he can’t feel it yet, he’s pretty sure Scott is hiding a growing erection in those tight jeans.

“I want you.” Scott mumbles, kissing Isaac’s neck. “I want you so bad.”

Isaac moans in agreement, wanting just that, feeling a bit pathetic for a second that they can’t keep their hands off each other but he doesn’t want to, doesn’t have to, and no one is here to stop them.

_No one._

“Race you to the bed.” He mumbles and Scott groans, and they get up right away, making their way to the bedroom almost impossibly quick, like their feet are magical.

Scott makes his way inside first. He falls to the bed, his clothes practically falling off his body as he looks up at Isaac, cheeks flushed and lips parted.

“You… to me. Please.”

Isaac blinks.

“You want to… really?”

Scott nods, biting his lips.

“Please, Isaac, I need… I need you to… please.”

Isaac shakes his head, not to say no, only to make sure he’s awake and not dreaming because Scott wants him to _fuck him_ , and it’s brilliant.

“You sure you want me to…” Isaac starts, and Scott pulls him closer by grabbing his shirt.

“I want to make love. With you. Right now.” He mumbles, eyes half closed and their lips meet again.

It’s slow and almost messily beautiful Isaac thinks, as he and Scott both undress, their lips not leaving each other more than when it’s absolutely necessary. When Scott is naked and laying underneath him Isaac thinks to himself that this is the most beautiful thing he’s ever experienced, Scott is beautiful and he wants him, and he’s ready.

Their erections slide together, slick with sweat and precome and Scott gasps as Isaac reaches for the lube, to lube up his fingers.

“You sure?” Isaac whispers, because he wants Scott to be sure. “You could…”

“No, no, I want to.” Scott grabs the lube, helping Isaac to slick up his fingers. “And like… like this. I want to look at you.”

Isaac has to think of nasty naked things to not come right there, because that was a bit too hot. He moves his fingers over Scott’s ass, finding the crack and circling his entrance.

Scott moans when he slips the first finger past the ring of muscle. He almost starts to push back on to the finger, greedy for more as Isaac bit his bottom lip, plants a soft kiss on Scott’s collar bone, as he slips the second finger in.

By the third finger Scott is gasping loud as Isaac moves his fingers, stretching him up good, making sure that he will be ready for him.

When Isaac slides inside Scott after making sure he is ready for it, Isaac sees stars and hurricanes and wonders if there will ever be anything better than this, almost as if he forgets to breathe, he just doesn’t think about needing oxygen, he just looks into Scott’s eyes that look back, black with lust and need and this is it, this is everything Isaac has ever been dreaming of. Ever.

“I love you.” He whispers as he thrusts inside the last few times before he comes hard, filling Scott up and Scott closes his eyes for the first time, spilling his own come between their bodies that are pressed against each other.

“I never want to leave this. Ever.” Scott whispers into Isaac’s ear as they both lay panting next to each other, Isaac grinning as he feels extremely sleepy, extremely pleased with everything.

“Don’t leave. Stay.”

“Isaac.” Scott mumbles, and Isaac closes his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Scott against him and the sound of his voice.

“Mhm?”

“Have you… I mean… have you thought about where you should be going for college? Like… have you picked?”

Isaac nods a bit, brushing his thumb over Scott’s arm that is wrapped around his waist.

“Mhm, I was… I was thinking about Yale actually. I know it sounds lame but I just…”

“No, Yale. Wow. That’s really nice.” Scott mumbles and Isaac opens his eyes to look at him for a moment. Scott is staring back at him and he looks a bit nervous.

“Is…”

“I was just… I mean… Maybe you want the whole dorm-experience-thing with college and…” Scott starts and he’s babbling, like he always does when he’s nervous. Isaac knows. “But I just thought…” Scott continues, biting his bottom lip before he finishes. “That maybe we could… Maybe I could… I mean we could get an apartment. Together. If that’s not… too soon or… I just don’t want to be away from you.”

Isaac stares at Scott. It’s difficult not to, and he can’t believe that he’s actually hearing this. Scott wants to move in with him. With him.

“Are you serious?” He blurts out, babbling. “I mean… really? We could do that? Because I’d love to, I’d really love to, but I thought… management and… Harry and…”

They are back to Harry. Isaac doesn’t want to talk about him or management but it’s still something he needs to talk about. They need to talk about. Scott closes his eyes, like if he’s in pain and tries to ignore it.

“I’ll figure something out, okay? If you want to, I will figure it out. I won’t let them… we’ll figure it out.”

He’s repeating himself nervously and Isaac understands that. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“We’ll discuss it more in the morning?” He asks instead and Scott nods, apparently he is also feeling way too sleepy for his own good. Isaac moves closer so that his body is even more pressed against Scott.

“I love you.” Scott mumbles, and Isaac kisses his lips softly.

“I love you too, popstar.”

 

\--

 

Scott is seriously thinking about faking illness or something, or being drunk, or even act like he’s carrying drugs or a bomb or something just to get to stay in the same state as Isaac, but he knows that it’s impossible. The band has to go on tour, they have to leave each other and it’s not going to get easier just because he tries to stay using desperate measures.

Especially not if he gets put in jail because they think he’s a terrorist.

They say their goodbyes sadder than usual, maybe because this will be the longest they will be away from each other, and Scott doesn’t want to, he really doesn’t want to because he wants to stay.

He also wants to go on tour, but he really wishes that he could just bring Isaac with him. Even if it’s impossible he can dream.

His first class seat is extremely comfortable on the plane though, and he decides to watch a couple of old episodes of Supernatural just to keep himself in a happy mood. He’s halfway through his favorite episode of season 3 when the steward pats him on the shoulder.

“Mr. McCall?”

Scott turns off the sound for a second and looks up.

“Yeah?”

The man smiles. He’s not that much older than Scott, maybe 20, 21 and he’s got a Baywatch-look going on, he looks tanned, blonde and full of muscles, like he belongs on a beach and not on an airplane.

“I thought it was you.” The grin gets bigger, and Scott sighs on the inside because even if he does enjoy getting recognized now and then this is just not the time.

“Well yeah, it’s me.” He says, as polite as he can and the smile gets even bigger when he says that.

“Man, the guys back home will never believe that I worked on the same flight that Scott McCall was on. I’m sorry for being such a fandude, but man, you’re just amazing. Talented. And gorgeous.”

He winks, and Scott wants to groan but he doesn’t. Now he’s being flirted with. He does not want that. He smiles politely though, and the man reaches out his hand for Scott to shake.

“I’m Steve. Hi.”

“Hi, Steve.” Scott says, and he feels awkward and cornered, because there’s no way he can politely excuse himself and just leave, they are in airplane for god’s sake, but he really wants to just leave.

Steve seems to notice him being awkward, because his smile weakens.

“Oh god man, so sorry, I mean I shouldn’t be hitting on you because I know you have a boyfriend and that’s totally cool and all that I just…”

Scott forgets for a moment everything going on and he looks up at Steve.

“How do you know…”

“About you and Harry Styles? Dude, doesn’t everyone know about you and Harry Styles? It’s not a secret, right? It’s all over the news.”

“Oh.” Scott cringes on the inside, furious with himself for being so stupid to actually forget that he and Harry are a thing to the public, he does have a boyfriend to the public, and they know of that, they don’t know of him and Isaac. “Yeah, I…”

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, and he looks a bit worried. “You’re pale.”

“I’m fine.” Scott mumbles. “I just want to rest so if you…”

Steve’s eyes widen as he watches Scott.

“Wait, are the rumors true? I mean, is Harry and you… Oh wait, that other guy, is that…”

Scott prepares himself to lie a big lie and get out of it, but then thankfully he is saved because an older man calls for Steve’s attention and Steve has to leave him with just a quick bye. Scott sighs with relief and falls back into his chair, closes his eyes and wishes that for the rest of the flight he can just pretend to be asleep and not having to talk to anyone about anything that he doesn’t want to talk about.

He just has to be more careful.

 

When the plane land it’s Deaton picking him up, quickly and discrete so Scott doesn’t have to run into anyone.

“Hi, D.” Scott sighs as he slips into the backseat of the limo. Deaton smiles, but just barely. Scott gets a strange feeling in his stomach.

“Scott, you shouldn’t freak out.”

“Okay.” Scott says, feeling himself really freaking out now because Deaton is just looking at him really strangely. “What’s going on?”

“This morning there were… pictures published.” Deaton starts slowly and doesn’t let go of Scott’s eyes. “Of you and… Isaac.”

Scott feels his blood freeze.

“Okay…” He says, not wanting to know what kind of pictures it was. “What…”

“You were out. At a coffee shop or something. And there’s a picture where… Well, it looks like you could be holding hands.”

Scott closes his eyes, feeling in pain.

“Okay and…”

“Well.” Deaton says, starting the car. “Mr. Hale isn’t that pleased.”

“You don’t say.” Scott mutters, and he really doesn’t care.

“You will have to go to a meeting with him and the band right away, I will take you there.”

“Deaton!” Scott protests, feeling like a child. “I just got home. I’m tired. I need to rest.”

Deaton sighs.

“I’m sorry Scott, but it’s no discussion. You have to go to this meeting. They will discuss what you can do to stop the rumors from spreading. There’s been quite some reactions on twitter and other social media.”

“I don’t care.”

“You have to.”

Scott looks at Deaton and he sighs.

“I shouldn’t have to go through this.” Scott whispers, and Deaton looks at him with so much pity in his eyes that Scott almost wants to cry.

“I know, Scott. I know. But you have too. You agreed to it. Remember?”

And Scott remembers. He remembers all of it.

He just really wishes that he hadn’t.


	9. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for being so patient and I hope you like this xx We all need some Scisaac now that Teen Wolf is on a break right?! Just tell me what you think of it, please! x

“I cannot believe you told them to fuck off.” Isaac looks shocked and like he’s about to start laughing any second. “You told them to fuck off?”

“Yeah.” Scott laughs, completely drunk with the way he’s feeling right now, the way Peter Hale had looked when he told him to shove it, the way Danny and Derek had given him some thumbs up, approving of the way he tossed the contract over the table, away from them.

“But that’s your career.” Isaac repeats and shakes his head, pulling Scott closer in a deep kiss that seems to last for a lifetime. “It’s your _life_.”

“Hey, it’s music.” Scott corrects him, forehead resting against Isaac’s so that he can look him deep in the eyes. “And I’ll always have music. And we’ll get another contract, we’ll figure it out. But what I might not always have, if this continues, is _you_ and I won’t lose you.”

Isaac blushes and grins, kissing Scott’s nose.

“So, you’re free.”

“I’m free. So fucking free, baby.” Scott laughs and kisses Isaac again. “Let’s tell the world about us, okay? Let’s move in together, let’s… let’s go to Vegas and get married and then have kids, lots of them and…”

“Wow, wow, slow down.” Isaac laughs and pecks his cheek. “You sure about all this?”

“I’m sure about you.” Scott says, suddenly serious, and Isaac smiles. “What do you say?”

“I…” Isaac starts. “You’re drooling.”

Scott blinks. That was not what he had been expecting.

“What?”

“Scott. Scott. You’re drooling.”

 

Scott grunts and opens his eyes, looking straight into Derek’s face of mischief. He’s grinning widely.

“You fell asleep there, mate. What’s going on? Already exhausted?”

“Fuck off.” Scott grunts, getting out of his seat belt and forcing Derek to move away so that he can get out of the car.

It was a dream. Of course it was a dream. He’s not even in the complex yet, he’s not even met Peter Hale for the meeting yet.

Derek backs away, looking a bit hurt, like _actually_ hurt. Not the kind of joke he was always trying to make, actually and really hurt, and Scott feels a bit bad. He doesn’t mean to be grumpy and mean to his friends, not when he’s been away for too long and this is the first time he’s seen them in over a week. He just doesn’t want this meeting.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, hoping that Derek will hear it. He bumps his arm to make sure that he’s getting the attention he wants. “I didn’t mean to be… I’m sorry.”

“Hey man, it’s okay, I understand.” Derek nudges his cheek in a loving-father kind of way and smiles. “I know this is really not fun for you okay, so no hard feelings. And you must miss Isaac.”

“Already.” Scott sighs, and Danny walks over, putting his arm around Scott’s shoulder.

“We’re here for you, okay? In any way you need us. Well, okay, maybe not in a sexual naked kind of way because that’s kinda gross, but you know…”

“God, Danny.” Scott groans and pushes his arm away. “You’re disgusting.”

“And you love me.” Danny grins. “Now come on and let’s get this over with, it can’t be that bad can it? And even if it is we’re leaving for Europe and Hale can’t follow us there, can he? We’ll get some space, anyway.”

“I hope you’re right.” Scott mumbles, really, really hoping that Danny is right. “Now come on, let’s get this over with, okay?”

 

It’s only Peter Hale in the room when the boys enter. He’s not looking pleased. Now, Scott is getting used to that look on his face, but now he’s looking really, really _not_ pleased. He’s looking pissed off. He’s eyes look ready to shoot arrows at them and Scott wants to just turn around and leave again. Whatever they are in for, this is not good. This is so not good.

“I thought I told you to be careful with your friend.” Peter says, almost spitting out the friend word as he signals for them all to sit down. Quietly, Derek and Danny take their seats and Scott remains standing a bit longer, before he finds his seat as well. He doesn’t let go of Peter Hale’s eyes. He doesn’t want to back down.

“He’s my boyfriend.” He says, and Peter looks ready to explode. He tosses a bunch of papers across the table, and Scott notices a bunch of emails, from a quick glance it looks like they are from a bunch of different newspapers and there are some pictures as well. Some of them are blurry and could be anyone, but most of them are clearly of Scott and Isaac at the café. Scott swallows.

“This is no discussion. This is a serious breach on our contract.” Peter spits out. “The newspapers first emailed us to ask us for comments, but then they found these…” He points to the most obvious pictures, one where Isaac’s hand is too close to Scott’s lips. “And they didn’t even wait. They published it. Do you have any idea how much trouble we have to go through now to make sure that this goes away? What Harry has to go through?!”

Scott opens his mouth to protest, but Peter continues on.

“And that is not all, there is also comments from flight attendants that claim to have spoken to you and you act surprised that people have found out about your boyfriend, like it is some kind of secret. And with all these rumors, people can add things up. This is not good, Scott.”

“I don’t care.” Scott blurts out, feeling tears building up in his eyes. “I didn’t ask for this, I didn’t want this to happen, this was your idea all along, a monkey could have figured out it was a shit idea and still…”

“Shut up right now.” Peter Hale’s voice is dangerously evil when he speaks, and Scott falls down into his chair, like he’s been hit. “This is not a discussion for any of you. You will do what you’re told and I shouldn’t have to remind you of the contract. If you back out your careers will be over. Trust me, _they will be over_. I will do anything in my power to make sure that no other company would ever, ever work with you again. Do you understand me?”

The boys are quiet. Scott swallows, he desperately wants to look at the other two boys but he doesn’t want to turn around.

“I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Peter yells and now his voice is bouncing off the walls, and Scott flinches.

“We understand.” Danny and Derek mumbles. Scott is quiet.

“Do you understand me, Scott?” Peter’s voice is now fake, sweet like honey and it makes Scott wants to throw up.

“I understand.” He grunts, knowing what’s asked of him, hating every second of it. Peter smiles, a fake smile that’s even creepier than the way his voice turned to honey.

“Good boys, very good. Now then, I bet there won’t be a discussion when Harry comes to join you for two weeks of your tour?”

Scott’s jaw drops.

“Two weeks? He’s joining us for two weeks?”

“Two weeks.” Peter repeats. “He will go with you to sound check, concerts, you’ll go on adorable little dates sharing lots of kisses and you will be sharing a hotel room.”

“We’ll be… no, that’s not necessary. It can’t be necessary.” Scott shakes his head, and Peter just nods.

“Yes it is.”

“But no one even ever comes into our hotels!” Derek protests, and Scott is happy that he is finally speaking up on Scott’s behalf. “If they stay in separate rooms, wouldn’t that be okay?”

Peter shakes his head.

“No. We need to prove that their relationship is real, and that they can’t stay away from each other. They will do this.”

“I don’t want to.” Scott shakes his head, feeling his hands trembling in his lap. He’s being ridiculous, he knows he is, because being in the same room probably isn’t such a big of a deal but it just doesn’t feel right, he’s doing so much already that isn’t right.

And he doesn’t want to hurt Isaac even more.  

Peter Hale doesn’t budge though, the way he looks at Scott is an almost vicious look right now, like he is furious to the point where the other boys should be happy that he still needs them, because if not they would be buried in the backyard by now.

“You’re under a contract.” Peter says, his voice smooth and firm, and Scott just knows that there is no discussion, and he hates that, he hates that it has come to this.

He just wanted to play music and sing and have fun and this was just not what he thought that he was heading into when he signed that contract.

“Fine.” He mumbles. “Fine. I’ll stay with Harry.”

Peter looks way too satisfied by that.

“Good. Then we just need to go over the rest of the rules when it comes to Europe. First…”

 

\--

 

Isaac is in the shower when Scott calls, and he knows that it’s Scott because Scott is really just the only one that calls him (Isaac knows that Stiles just likes to come over whenever he has something to say). He stumbles out almost pathetically, practically falling over everything before he manages to get to his phone just as Scott was getting ready to give up.

“Hi.” Isaac is almost out of breath and he can practically feel his phone getting wet from being pressed to his newly showered hair, but he really hopes that it won’t die from water or anything, because he needs to talk to Scott.

“Uhm, hi.” Scott mumbles, like he is a bit shocked that Isaac is answering. “I…”

“Is something wrong? How did the meeting go?” Isaac doesn’t want to sound like a worried mom or something, but it’s not like Scott to sound like this, and after a meeting with Peter Hale, Isaac has learned that there’s rarely any good news to come from it. He takes a deep breath, getting ready to hear whatever he’s meant to hear. He can hear Scott sighing on the other end.

“Listen, I really didn’t want to…”

“Just say it, please.” Isaac begs, eyes closed as he waits for what is possibly really, really bad news. There’s another loud sigh from Scott.

“Okay, so there are pictures of us. Everywhere. Have you seen them?”

“I… no. What pictures?” Isaac asks, and desperately tries to think of what pictures that could have surfaced. Scott takes a deep breath.

“Just… it’s not really a big deal but since it’s us and… you and me and… you know, and there’s just, we’re a bit close and… they think that… Yeah, it’s just bad for them. For me. Apparently and…”

“From the coffee shop?” Isaac asks and he wants to just go away somewhere where this isn’t a problem. The date was his idea. And who could even have taken pictures of them, it’s madness, it’s…

“Yeah.” Scott sighs. “And I just… They want me to do so much to… make this go away. Like. Harry is coming out to the tour for two weeks and…”

“Two weeks?” Isaac feels his heart drop, he doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want Harry with Scott because Scott is supposed to be with him and just no. Scott is quiet.

“And he’s… he’s staying with me. Like… we have to stay in the same room and… yeah we’re supposed to be… really, all over each other and…”

“Wait. Wait. Hold on.” Isaac has to sit down because he can’t believe he’s hearing this, he doesn’t want to hear this, what is even going on and how is this even _real_?

“Isaac I’m…”

“Are you even serious?” Isaac can’t help it, he’s laughing. It’s so bloody stupid all of it. “They’re forcing you into bed together? What, you’re gonna have to sleep with him as well? Part of the deal or…”

He doesn’t mean to sound angry but he does, because he is angry, he’s angry at everything they have to go through and it just feels like whenever they reach the top of the mountain they’re being knocked down again, because no one wants them to be just happy.

“I’m not gonna sleep with him.” Scott whispers. “How could you even think that I would sleep with him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Isaac feels cold, and he feels mad and angry and pissed, and right now he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. “You seem to agree to everything else they tell you to do without hesitation, so I figured if they told you to fuck Harry Styles you wouldn’t say no.”

He regrets it the minute it’s out. He really shouldn’t have said that. He wants to open his mouth and tell Scott that he’s sorry, that he didn’t mean it like that, that he really doesn’t believe that Scott would even touch Harry if it isn’t for a picture or a media outing.

But part of him is angry, and maybe part of him thinks that it’s true.

Scott doesn’t reply, not right away. He’s just quiet and Isaac is quiet and for a minute or so, they can only hear each other’s breathing.

“Isaac, that’s not fair.” Scott finally says, and he sounds hurt and broken and Isaac wants to hug him and part of him still feels like good, yeah, he should feel hurt because it was his choice.

“Not fair to me.” Isaac breathes out, and Scott’s breath hitches.

“I know. But I wouldn’t sleep with him, and I don’t…”

“But you didn’t say no to them.” Isaac whisper and he can feel panic in his own voice as tears start building up in his eyes. “No matter what they say, you just do it. And I know it’s your… the guys… it’s your career but this is us, and we’re… and you’re just…”

“I thought we said that this would work.” Scott mumbles, and his voice is thick. “I thought we said that we could do this.”

“I know, we said so.” Isaac whispers and everything in his body is just cold right now, it feels like his entire being has turned to ice. “But I just don’t know…”

“You want to break up?” Scott mumbles. “You want to leave me?”

Isaac is quiet and just thinking about everything, thinking about how this is just not fair, it’s not fair that they have to go through this, not fair that they do this to them. That he deserves better than this.

“I don’t know.” He whispers and he can’t believe himself as he says it. “I just don’t know what to do anymore, Scott.”

Scott is quiet, but Isaac can almost hear tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I understand.” Scott finally says. “I’m sorry.”

“Scott, don’t…”

“Listen I have to go, Derek wants to talk to me.” Scott mumbles and his voice is weak, really weak and Isaac feels weak, his entire body feels numb. “I’ll… I’ll talk to you later, or something.”

He hangs up before Isaac has the chance to say anything, not even a goodbye. Isaac swallows, and puts the phone down. It’s dripping with water, just as Isaac’s hair and the tears streaming down his cheeks get mixed with the water from the long gone shower.

 

 

Scott tosses the phone away from him and onto the bed, not wanting to even care about anything anymore, just wanting everything to go away. The phone bounces onto one of the pillows, then stopping at the duvet of the hotel bed and Scott sighs, falling to the floor, practically feeling his legs collapsing underneath him.

Everything sucks. Everything just sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks.

“Hey Scott, did you happen to… oh, dude, what’s happening?”

Derek enters without knocking, as usual, and Scott wipes his face clean with the sleeve of his shirt, hoping that Derek doesn’t notice the tears or the pain in his eyes but obviously he’s already noticed, because in half a second Derek is on the floor with him, holding him.

Scott cries. Again. He doesn’t want to cry but he’s crying and he’s sobbing into Derek’s shoulder and Derek holds him, not saying anything, not asking him again what’s happening or what’s going on with him, just holding him and Scott is so very thankful for that.

“Danny, get in here!” Derek says as the first thing when he opens his mouth. Scott takes a shaky breath and then Danny is in the door as well, looking at the mess on the floor that is Derek holding a sobbing Scott, and in a few seconds he’s there as well.

“Love, tell me what’s going on.” Danny whispers into Scott’s ear, holding him and Derek tight. Scott doesn’t want to talk, he doesn’t want to say a word, he just want to stay there for a moment.

After a while it seems like he’s starting to run out of tears though, and he takes a deep breath and tries to speak. His voice feels shaky and weak, just like it always is when you’ve been crying a lot.

“I had a fight with Isaac.” He says, lips trembling as he tries to look at both Derek and Danny. “I… or I think so, I… he was so angry.” Scott pauses for a moment, not really wanting to remember the hurtful things that Isaac had said, and not wanting to remember that part of him knew that Isaac was probably right.

“Did you tell him about the Harry-thing?” Danny asks and Scott nods, hating this.

“Yeah and… he didn’t really approve and… He thinks that I will have sex with him and…” He swallows, not wanting to go on. Instead he hides his face in Derek’s shirt and let the other boys hold him for a while longer, just being silent as they rock back and forth.

“It will be alright.” Derek whispers. “You guys are… it will be alright, Scott. It will be over soon. Peter will realize that this is stupid and you’ll get to be with Isaac, and Harry will be out of the picture. It will be fine.”

Scott doesn’t say anything, he’s not so sure that it will be alright. He feels stupid.

“We have to pack.” He says, wiping his tears again. “Europe soon. We better come prepared. I mean…. I don’t want to be giving up everything if I’m not gonna make it worth our while. Right?”

He tries to smile through the tears, like this is all okay with him, and Derek and Danny shakes their heads.

“Scott, if it’s…”

“I’ll be fine.” Scott repeats and tries to get up from the floor. His legs are shaky, but they seem to work anyway. Derek and Danny follows him, Danny pats his shoulder.

“Are you sure? Because we could…”

“Guys.” Scott looks at both of them. “We agreed on this. We’re doing this, okay? I can handle Peter Hale, I can handle Harry Styles, I can handle Europe. Let’s just go.”

The other boys don’t look so sure of that, but they don’t speak up to disagree with him.

 

\--

 

“I hate Harry Styles.” Isaac grunts, and Stiles sighs, knowing this all too well already.

“I know.”

“And One Direction. They’re so stupid. And ugly. And not even talented.”

“Yes, Isaac…”

“And their tattoos, I mean, who even wants tattoos like that, looks like they’re just letting everyone just get a piece of their skin to doodle on and Harry is just the worst, how is he even picked as the hottest male celebrity he’s…”

“Yes, yes, he’s ugly Isaac, I heard you the first three hundred times you told me…”

“And I hate boy bands.” Isaac mumbles and hides his face in the pillow from Stiles’ couch. “I hate all of it.”

“Okay, Isaac, dude, as much as I don’t mind sitting here and endure all your talk about how One Direction is a loser boy band and how ugly they all are, do you mind telling me what’s wrong soon? Because clearly something is wrong and you shouldn’t keep it inside of you.” Stiles sighs and looks at his friend, and Isaac tries to hide because he doesn’t really want to talk about it, he wants to do anything but talk about it because it just hurts all of it.

The look on Stiles’ face tells him that he’s not going to give up any time soon though, so Isaac sighs and readies himself to explain.

“Okay, so… we had kind of a fight. Me and Scott.”

Stiles’ eyes get bigger.

“Okay, you guys had a fight? About what?”

“The things we always fight about.” Isaac exclaims and hides his face in his hands. “Just, his management is making him do all kind of things and now they’re making him share a room with Harry for two weeks. While they’re supposed to be all over each other. They’re making him room with _Harry Styles_.”

Isaac looks up at Stiles, hoping that Stiles understands. He feels pathetic.

“And just… I know it’s stupid but they’re practically… and Harry Styles, really? Really Stiles, do you really think that they will… I mean that they will _just_ sleep?”

“Isaac.” Stiles says softly and puts an arm around Isaac’s shoulders. It feels warm and comfortable. “You have to trust him. Don’t you trust him? He wouldn’t touch Harry, he’s in love with _you_.”

Isaac shakes his head.

“I just don’t know anymore, Stiles.” He says, feeling his voice getting weaker and weaker with every word. “I’m just so close to giving up, you know? Everything is against us, just everything. Maybe it’s just… Maybe I should just let it go. Go to college and move on with my life and just… Not be the boyfriend of a celebrity that isn’t allowed to have me as a boyfriend.”

Stiles is quiet for a moment, just hugging Isaac tighter.

“You mean you want to break up with him? For real?”

Isaac closes his eyes, like he doesn’t want to think about anything.

“I just don’t know Stiles. I don’t know.”

 

\--

 

The flight to Europe, to Madrid, Spain to be more precise is long and tiring and Scott really hasn’t been so tires of airplanes and travelling like he is right now. He hasn’t heard from Isaac, and he hasn’t texted him either. He thinks that maybe Derek has been in contact with Stiles though, maybe to just check up on how they are doing, but just the thought of talking to Isaac makes Scott’s heart break.

So he doesn’t want to do it.

He stalks Isaac’s tumblr and twitter more than a few times though, but it only breaks his heart to see that Isaac has posted a text post to his tumblr saying that he won’t be on for a while due to needing space, and his twitter has been quiet.

Well, there was this tweet that Isaac had retweeted from a user writing that people should stop just encouraging Scott with Harry and think about Isaac’s broken heart, and Scott really hopes that management won’t notice that, but he hasn’t received any phone calls regarding it and the tweet is still there, so people probably aren’t freaking out about it.

More than Scott, that is thinking about Isaac’s broken heart and feels like someone shot a spear through his own.

When they land Scott is tired and his body feels stiff and unlike Derek and Danny, that have been dozing off all the way over the Atlantic ocean, he hasn’t been able to catch even five seconds of sleep, so he is in a bit of a grumpy mood when they are finally able to get off the plane.

“Hey, got an email from Hale.” Danny nudges Scott’s arm as they’re leaving the airplane. “Told me that Harry is waiting for you in the airport, Scott. Big show and everything so uhm… I think they expect you to be happy to see him, so you might want to put on a smile or two for the paps. You okay?”

Scott just sighs. It’s not like there’s anything that matters anymore anyway, he’s about to screw everything up with Isaac probably just by being here so a few paps and photos and whatnot can’t really make a difference.

 

There’s so much security when they exit the gate, so many screaming girls and Scott has to look over the crowd about five times before he notices Harry.

Tall, lean, dressed in a stupid hat and a stupid red shirt fitting him way too good and tight jeans and expensive boots and he’s smiling and waving like a goof when he notices Scott, making the girls around him sigh and cry as his body guards make sure that no one comes near him. There’s so much lightning going off from the cameras around them, Scott feels like he’s going blind.

Deaton nudges Scott, urging him to go forward and Scott swallows his sigh, trying to put on a smile as they get help to move over to Harry, and Harry reaches out to pull Scott closer to him.

“Hi, boyfriend.” Harry murmurs into Scott’s ear, and Scott can only think that the media is going to love that comment if anyone managed to get that on video, before Harry leans in to catch Scott’s mouth with his own.

He suckles on Scott’s bottom lip, kissing him softly, sweet and tender and Scott wants to cry because they both deserve better than this fake relationship, and he also wants to cry because he wants Isaac to be kissing him.

Harry pulls him even closer, so that Scott is pressed up against Harry’s body and there’s eagerness in the kiss and Scott feels slightly uncomfortable by it. Probably Harry’s been told to do this from his management, and he’s much better at acting this out than Scott is.

When they pull away from each other, Danny and Derek are by Scott’s side.

“Come on, let’s get to the hotel, right?” Derek asks and Deaton nods.

Signing a few photos and posing for a few pictures along the way, Scott is so very thankful when they finally reach the limo and head out of the airport, away from the screaming fans.

 

_“HARRY STYLES REUINITED WITH BOYFRIEND SCOTT MCCALL”_

_Oh you heard us right, our favorite couple is finally together again, and really together together. The couple, dating for almost 6 months now, can’t seem to be away from each other. Styles has, according to our sources, asked to join his boyfriend on the first leg of the Europe tour where Beta to my Alpha is the opening act for Beyoncé. The couple was seen leaving the airport together and they are said to be spending the nights in… wait for it, not only the same hotel but also the same room and yikes! Danny and Derek, we hope you boys brought some of those earplugs to the hotel because something tells us you’re gonna need them when this hot couple make up for the lost time!_

 

Isaac grunts, hating himself for even clicking the stupid articles and even more for looking at the pictures, Scott and Harry kissing in the airport. He hates himself so much for it. He hates everything.

He looks over to his phone, tempted to send Scott a text because really he should, he misses him and he should tell him, and he should at least wish him good luck on the concert, but he just can’t bring himself to do it. Scott probably doesn’t want to hear from him anyway, probably busy with everything and still angry because of the fight.

Anyway, Scott hasn’t texted him either so it’s clearly they’re not speaking right now. Isaac sighs. Everything is too complicated to even begin to fix, and he just desperately needs someone to just sweep in and fix it.

He just wants to be able to talk to Scott. Just something.

Something tells him it’s not that easy, though.

 

\--

 

“So, did you miss me?” Harry grins, sprawled out on their king size bed in the way too fancy hotel room. Scott grimaces.

“Can we please not? I’m having a shit… week, to be honest.”

Harry sits up, looking worried.

“Really? You want to talk about it?”

Scott shakes his head. He really doesn’t want to talk about it. And he sure doesn’t want to talk to Harry about it.

Harry pats the bed though, urging Scott to sit down next to him and Scott grunts, then he sighs and then he sits down.

“Is it Isaac?” Harry asks softly and Scott doesn’t move a muscle for a moment, before he then decides to nod. Harry sighs, patting Scott’s arm.

“I’m sorry love, it’s tricky.”

“It shouldn’t have to be tricky.” Scott mumbles. “It should be easy. Love shouldn’t be about people telling you that you can’t be together.”

Harry shakes his head.

“I know, but then, if everything is easy and you get everything handed to you, where’s the fun in that? Life is a challenge, Scott, you just got to be up for it.”

“I don’t want to.” Scott pouts, hating Harry Styles. “I just want Isaac to want me. Not… an Isaac that wants to break up with me.”

Harry is quiet. Then he suddenly gets up from the bed, holding out his hand to Scott.

“Come on, we’re getting out of here.”

Scott blinks, looking at Harry’s hand.

“What?”

“We’re getting out of here. I’m taking you out. You need a fun night out, and I’m giving you that.” Harry grins and his dimples are so stupid Scott thinks.

“No, I don’t want to.” Scott whines. “I’m tired. I want to stay in.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. His curls dance around his head.

“Oh no, you’re not. I know the perfect place with hot music and cute bartenders and we can have the night of our lives. Come on, do you trust me?”

Scott grunts.

“Trying to go all Aladdin on me? Sorry, not gonna be your Jasmine.”

Harry laughs again and grabs Scott’s hand.

“Come on, Scott, I promise you, you will have fun. You need to get your mind off things or else you’ll be shit at the concert tomorrow and you don’t want that, do you? It’s a win-win situation I promise, you get to have fun, you’ll blow off some steam and both of our managements will be so very pleased. Come on, it’s better than being curled up in this hotel room?”

Scott looks up and Harry and he wants to protest and say no, there’s nothing better than being curled up in this hotel room because this is seriously all he wants to do right now, but there’s something about the way Harry is smiling that just seems like fun, and it feels like it’s been forever since Scott actually had fun.

“If I don’t like it, can we go home?” He asks slowly, and Harry smiles.

“The second you tell me to. Now come on, let’s get out of here!”

 

The list of things Scott made for himself that he probably shouldn’t be doing, going out with Harry Styles for drink probably is in the top of the list, but he takes a look at his phone where there are no texts or no calls from Isaac.

And then he just thinks, what the hell.


	10. Wrecking balls

Harry leads Scott through the streets of Spain as if he’s never done anything else in his life. He moves with such safe moves, such knowing ways that Scott is jealous that he’s all this, so in charge of everything and on top of everything as well because Scott doesn’t need him to be. For once he could use a Harry that isn’t perfect, but right now as they are walking towards the club that Harry had been talking about, he finds himself just willingly following Harry along, almost like a puppy.

_Like a too willing boyfriend._

Harry leads Scott to a street that is crowded outside one building in particular, apparently the night club. There is a long line leading up to the door where security is keeping people from coming inside, unless they are cool enough or there’s room for them at the moment. Harry swiftly guides Scott past the line, one hand on his lower back. Scott is tempted to move his hand, but they are in public and Scott thinks that he probably needs to look all touchy feely with his boy. He doesn’t want to get sued.

A few people lift their heads and watch the couple, a few of them gasps and points, and giggles as they turn to their friend to ask if they are seeing the same thing, Harry Styles out and about with his boyfriend. Scott swallows, then sighs and then he tries to ignore it as Harry just grins, moving up to the security guard and giving him a nod. The guy nods, a big smile shooting off towards Harry and Scott.

“Styles, of course. Welcome in you two, have fun okay!” He moves to the left so that Harry and Scott can enter, and Harry takes Scott’s hand, entwining their fingers as they move inside.

 

Inside is big. Really big. Really crowded. It’s a beautiful place, Scott thinks, because there’s colors everywhere and nice music flooding through the crowds that are dancing, laughing, hanging out and having fun. It looks like a nice place to spend an evening at.

A few people recognize Harry and look up, but they don’t really give them another glance. Apparently people inside must be used to the famous because it’s not really anyone that gives them more than one look. Scott is thankful for that. Not that he believes that people would be all over him, but Harry is Harry and people seem to mob him all the time, and he doesn’t have the energy for that right now.

“You want a drink?” Harry mumbles into Scott’s ear. He’s a bit too close, but then again the music is kind of loud, so Scott probably wouldn’t hear him if he backed away a few steps. Scott hesitates.

“Uhm, I…”

He’s interrupted by the feeling of his phone vibrating in his jeans. He fishes it out of his pocket and almost drops it when he notices that it’s Isaac calling.

“I… I have to take this.” He stammers out to Harry, and looks for a sign for a bathroom or anything that will be a bit more quiet than this area. “Just…”

“You know where to find me.” Harry grins and slanders off to the bar where he greets the bartender like an old friend, before ordering. Scott has time to think stupid, friendly Styles before he snaps back.

Scott practically runs through the crowds to get to the bathroom and as soon as he closes the door behind him he swipes his thumb over the green button and puts the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

First it’s just quiet and Scott is terrified, terrified that he missed Isaac, and that Isaac hung up on him because he took too long to answer, but then he can hear a soft voice on the other end.

“Hi, Scott.”

Scott wants to cry. It feels like it’s been ages since he heard Isaac’s voice and he’s missed him so much. He just wants to run to him. He knows that it’s impossible but he wishes that he could.

“Hi, Isaac.”

They are both quiet for a while. Then Isaac clears his throat.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t call. Or… did anything. I hope your flight was okay.”

“It was.” Scott breathes out, feeling stupid as he tries to come up with something to say but he doesn’t know what to say because this is a bit more than impossible. He opens his mouth again when other people, happy, chatty, slightly intoxicated people enter the bathroom and get into available stalls. Scott can almost hear Isaac getting puzzled.

“Oh. Wait. You’re out? Am I interrupting something or…?”

“No, no.” Scott hurries to say, he doesn’t want Isaac to get that idea. “I just, Harry wanted…”

He could bite off his tongue right in that moment for being stupid. Good thing bringing up the one thing that caused their fight the first thing he does when they are talking again. Isaac sighs.

“Harry?”

“He just wanted me to have some fun.” Scott mumbles. “I’ve been kinda… out of it and I guess he just…”

Isaac sighs again and Scott wants to cry.

“Scott listen, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk about.”

Scott almost stops breathing. He doesn’t sound like he has good things to say, and Scott really doesn’t want to hear that.

“What?”

“This… this whole madness, whatever it is, I just…” Isaac bites his lip and before he continues Scott tries to breathe, and the hand holding the phone is shaking, Scott’s entire body is shaking. It hurts to breathe.

“What?” He asks again, not really sure he wants to continue to listen to Isaac right now because he’s sure that whatever Isaac has to say isn’t what he wants, he’s certain that it’s bad news.

There’s a moment of silence before Isaac goes on.

“I can’t do this.” He finally whispers, his voice is weak and Scott can still hear him because it’s like a jolt through his body and he has to close his eyes and lean against the wall for support, his legs suddenly feeling weak and useless. He takes a deep, shaky breath as Isaac continues to talk and Scott hears him, but he isn’t sure his body even registers.

“I just thought I could. I know I said that I could, that I would… But it’s killing me, Scott. The jealousy is killing me and I trust you but it’s just too much for me, it’s too much for me to hide for everyone, not being able to talk about my boyfriend, my boy that is the best guy to ever walk into my life, that makes me happier than anyone and I can’t tell anyone. I’m a secret and you’re mine and I don’t want that for us, okay?”

Isaac takes a break to breathe, like it takes a lot of his energy to say all this and Scott can feel his own eyes tearing up, spilling over his left cheek.

“I just don’t want to live like this, I’m turning into this hateful, jealous jerk, Scott and I don’t want that. I can’t do this to myself anymore and it’s not fair to you either to live with the constant lying and I just… If we end it, none of us has to lie, or hide because there’s nothing to hide. If we’re not in each other’s lives anymore, none of us has to… suffer.”

Isaac’s voice is weak by the last word he says and Scott so desperately wants to say something, something smart that won’t have Isaac walking out of his life, something smart that will keep Isaac there, make him stay.

“Isaac, please.” Scott whispers. “Please, please, please. I’m not sure I can… I don’t want to be without you, you’re the best thing I…”

“I’m sorry, Scott.” Isaac whispers and it sounds like he’s crying, but Scott isn’t sure. “I just can’t do this anymore. I don’t like this person I’m becoming, and I… I just don’t want to be hurting anymore. I’m sorry. I think it’s better for both of us if we just call it off right now, before we’re… I just don’t think it’s fair to any of us to try to keep this when it’s… when it’s destined to not work.”

Tears are streaming down Scott’s face now, and he doesn’t even bother to care about the people giving him some puzzled looks as they wash their hands.

“Don’t do this, please.” Scott whisper and desperately wants Isaac to understand. “This is not fair either, I just… Can’t we just…”

“I’m sorry that I did this over the phone, but you’re just… away.” Isaac says, and now his voice isn’t shaking, like he’s forcing himself to be firm about it all. “And I’m sorry that you’re out and that we couldn’t… but I think this is for the best. I’ve been thinking and this is always where I end up so it’s… I think it’s for the best.”

“I don’t have a say in this?” Scott asks, blinking away the tears as he tries to keep his own voice steady, and his legs from giving up underneath him. He can hear Isaac take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Scott. I love you so much, but I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t. Your life will be easier if I’m not in it, so I just…”

“That’s not true.” Scott interrupts, feeling the tears returning. “It’s not true, Isaac, don’t you understand what I’m saying it’s…”

“Don’t make this any harder than it already is.” Isaac whispers and Scott grabs the counter closest by. “I don’t…I just have to do this, okay?”

“Please.” Scott whispers, crying heavily now. “Don’t leave me.”

“Bye, Scott.” Isaac whispers and before Scott can say anything else, anything to maybe try and stop him, there’s a click sound telling him that Isaac ended the call, and everything is silent.

It’s like Scott’s legs and his whole body stop functioning all at once, because he feels himself sinking down to the floor, just sitting there trying to keep his tears in but failing miserably.

Isaac left him. He dumped him. Isaac _broke up_ with him.

He can’t even understand that it happened. He can’t believe that Isaac would do this. He thought that they could handle this, that they would be okay but this happened. Isaac left him.

With a shaking hand he wipes his tears away, trying to pull himself together because he is in public, and even though Beta to my Alpha isn’t really that famous here, there could be some people that will gladly take pictures or gossip about it to some magazines and he doesn’t want his breakup-face all over the news.

Oh god. What if someone heard him? How would he explain this, since he is supposed to be in a happy relationship?

His mind is racing fast and he suddenly feels angry, angry that everyone is putting him in these situations. Angry at his management for making this stupid deal with Harry. Angry at himself for agreeing, letting them use him like some kind of puppet as he worries about his every step. Angry at Isaac for not letting him try, not giving him a chance to fix things.

Angry at everything.

Shaking he gets up from the floor, to the door just as some other people enter. Harry is among them, looking a bit worried but relieved when he finds Scott.

“There you are love.” He says cheerily as he puts his hand on Scott’s arm. “Where have you been? I was a bit worried.”

He blinks. Scott ignores him.

“About that drink.” Scott says instead, feeling his voice getting dark. “Could we maybe get one of those now? Or five.”

 

\--

 

“I think you did the right thing.” Stiles’ comforts Isaac, as Isaac is cuddled up in his lap and crying like there’s no tomorrow. Stiles is stroking his hair, massaging the scalp of Isaac’s head in a soothing manner as he just speaks with soft, kind words, trying to make him feel better.

It doesn’t really make Isaac feel better, but it’s safe. It’s nice and Stiles is here, and that’s really what he needs right now. Just someone who is there for him.

“I don’t know if I did.” He sobs, trying to pull himself together but falling apart with every new breath. It feels a bit hopeless. “I ju-just couldn’t…”

“Shh, it’s okay, I understand.” Stiles hushes him, hugging his arm and keeping him close. “It will be okay, Isaac. You did the right thing. You had to do this for _you_ , for yourself, it was killing you to go through this. You have to think about yourself even if you love him.”

“I know.” Isaac mumbles, because he knows that it’s true, it was killing him. Lying, not being able to say what he wanted to say and the constant worrying that someone would figure out what they were doing… It was awful. Even know he feels a bit lighter at heart, because if someone would ask him if he and Scott are a couple he can now say no without it being a lie.

Still doesn’t help with the fact that he feels horrible though. And that he already misses Scott.

“It will get better, okay?” Stiles mumbles. “College is starting and you’ll have other things to think about, and if… Maybe, when things have slowed down you will find your way back to each other, it only isn’t… It isn’t the right time for you right now. Maybe it will be. In… a few years or something.”

Isaac thinks about getting together with Scott again, being away from him for years. It hurts both of the options.

“Are you sure this was the right thing to do?” He whispers weakly and looks up at Stiles. Stiles nods and hugs him tighter.

“I’m sure it was the right thing, Isaac. I’m sure of it. There was nothing else you could do right now and like you said, you’re doing what’s best for both of you. He will understand. And it will get better. I promise you.”

“I hope you’re right.” Isaac mumbles and tries to breathe without feeling like every breath will kill him. “Can I stay here with you tonight?”

Stiles nods.

“Of course. As long as you’d like. I’m here for you, dude.”

“Thank you.” Isaac mumbles and continues to cuddle up against Stiles, like Stiles is the only safe thing in his world right now, and he so desperately needs that.

“You’ll have other things on your mind soon.” Stiles says and Isaac isn’t sure if he’s repeating himself but he doesn’t mind because it’s just calm and nice to be like this. “You’ll find other good things and you will be happy. Even if it hurts right now. It will be better, Isaac.”

“Maybe.” Isaac whispers as quiet as he can, so that Stiles doesn’t hear him.

 

\--

 

Scott doesn’t usually drink that much but right now he just wants to go numb, which is why he doesn’t say no to a beer that Harry buys him, and he really doesn’t say no when Harry orders nice looking shots with different colors, and then it’s Scott that orders the next couple of rounds – drink after drink filled with vodka and rum and whatever.

“I should probably cut you off soon.” Harry murmurs joyfully as he watches Scott drain another glass with some blue liquid that didn’t even taste good, but it really made him dizzy.

“Fuck off.” Scott flicks him off and is about to ask for another drink when Harry stops him, pulling him close and Scott wants to throw up.

“Okay, I’m taking you home love, this really isn’t good for you.”

“No care.” Scott slurs and he doesn’t make sense but that’s not important right now.

“Okay, that settles it. We’re going. If you just told me what happened I…”

“He broke up with me.” Scott says a bit too loud and he clasps a hand over his mouth just as he says it. Harry frowns and looks around, but no one seems to pay them any attention for the moment.

“We’re leaving.” Harry says and then he’s pulling Scott with him and he’s too strong and Scott hates him.

“You’re stupid.” Scott mumbles as they leave and Harry leads him through the same streets as they walked through to get here, only now everything is a bit blurry and Scott can’t really focus on anything but Harry’s arms and the way he smells of alcohol and other people and that he’s warm. Scott is cold. “Stupid and curly and annoying and dimply.”

Harry shakes his head, laughing.

“And you’re drunk out of your mind, pretty boy. Now I’m taking you home and we’re talking about this in the morning.”

Scott doesn’t feel like walking. His legs hurt and everything is spinning and his head hurts and he feels sick. Thankfully it isn’t long until they reach the hotel and Harry drags him into the elevator.

His drunken brain takes over and he shoves Harry away as the doors close.

“I can walk by myself.” He slurs, pointing at Harry with a shaking finger and Harry just grins, shaking his head and it’s so _stupid_.

“You’re clearly not capable of that.” He says as Scott of course trips over as the elevator stops at their floor. “Come on, _honey_.”

And then Scott feels the ground disappear underneath him as Harry somewhat manages to sweep him up into his arms bridal style and carry him to the end of the corridor where there room is, where he maneuvers the key and opens the door.

He carefully puts Scott down on the bed and Scott groans. He hates this, he hates everything and he just wants it all gone. His head is spinning and Harry is there and it’s just too much.

“You have dimples.” He blurts out again and points up to Harry’s dimples, touching them lightly. Harry grins into the touch.

“Mhm, I know.”

“And… and… curls.” Scott mumbles, his hand moving on its own accord all of a sudden as it moves to grab one of Harry’s curls. He tugs at it, Harry doesn’t seem to mind.

“Yep, I know that too.” Harry smiles, making a move to pull away but Scott keeps him there, he doesn’t really know why but it’s just that Harry is warm and curly and there and tall and lean and just… there.

“Fuck.” Scott murmurs as his hand move over to touch Harry’s chin, down his jawline and then his neck, Harry flinching slightly as he touches his Adam’s apple, but he doesn’t pull away now either.

“Mhm, I see.” Harry says and it doesn’t make sense but none of the events going on right now makes sense and therefor Scott doesn’t really care.

“He left me.” Scott mumbles and his voice is angry and weak at the same time and then Harry’s hand is caressing his check, moving to his hair.

“He’s stupid to give it up.” He says, voice a comforting tone as he keeps touching Scott and he is _just so very warm_. Scott sighs and then his hand is moving lower, over the fabric of Harry’s loose t-shirt that suddenly feels so very much in the way and that’s the reason Scott’s fingers find their way down through the V-ring and he feels the muscles of Harry’s chest as he’s breathing and he’s _warm_.

“So stupid.” Scott agrees because yes, stupid, stupid, stupid Isaac that left him. Stupid. “We could have made it work.”

“It could have worked.” Harry nods and Scott’s hand is still on him, and Harry’s hand is still touching him.

“But he broke up with me.” Scott mumbles and wants to just feel something. He hates this.

“I have a confession to make.” Harry grins and his hand is now massaging Scott’s neck and it feels better than it probably should feel. Scott blinks in surprise, and he stops touching Harry’s chest. Harry almost, almost whimpers a little.

“A confession?” Scott mumbles and his head is dizzy and he feels like his entire world is spinning right now. Harry nods and he moves in a bit closer and when he speaks again his voice is nothing more than a whisper.

“I think you’re pretty damn sexy, McCall.”

Scott closes his eyes. Parts of him has known where this was going for a while now but now he’s really in this, he’s really in it and Harry Styles is practically hovering over him and everything is just there and he isn’t sure he can get out.

Worst part is that most of him doesn’t even want to.

“Not like you.” Scott blurts out then, because it feels like the right thing to do. “You were picked…”

Harry hushes him, one finger on Scott’s lips and he moves closer and his eyes are losing their color, turning black and Scott thinks of demons and lust and how this is really happening now.

“May I kiss you?”

Scott blinks rapidly a few times and then he feels himself nodding, and it takes about half a second and then Harry closes the distance between them.

It’s different, so very different because even if they have kissed before that has been acting and in front of people and just not for real but this, this is just them and Harry’s lips are almost hungry as he kisses Scott. Scott’s eyes flutter close and his hand cups Harry’s neck, and it’s like an entire different being is taking over his body as he pulls Harry down on top of him, kind of regretting that he didn’t make him take his shirt off before that.

It doesn’t seem to matter though because Harry, who has kissed him fiercely up until now, his tongue exploring Scott’s mouth like it wants to taste every part of him then pulls away, moving to a position where he straddles Scott’s hips and sits up, looking down at Scott with the biggest grin on his face as his eyes goes completely black with lust and then he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing naked skin that is inked and Scott wants to kiss every one of his tattoos, every single one of them.

“Fuck, I’m so horny.” Harry mumbles as he leans down to kiss Scott’s neck, sucking and leaving bruises and Scott gasps.

“Me too.” He murmurs in reply because he is, he thinks he is, he is something anyway and there’s something about Harry that he just so desperately needs, like revenge, like Harry is revenge he’s been waiting for.

Also the throbbing in his jeans is starting to feel uncomfortable.

It’s like Harry can read his mind, which Scott very much appreciates because his slender fingers move down Scott’s body and unbuttons his jeans before moving to unbutton his own ridiculously tight jeans and Scott can’t wait to see him wriggle out of those.

It doesn’t seem to be time for that yet though because Harry just leaves his own jeans unbutton but still on, and instead he glides down to the floor of the side of the bed, moving to get Scott’s jeans off of him.

Scott hisses as he feels the cool air of the room hit his bare legs and Harry grins, before one of his big hands moves to palm Scott’s straining dick through his boxers.

“Hello there.” Harry says hoarsely, looking directly at Scott’s cock and Scott can’t do anything but groan as Harry’s thumbs hook into his boxers and pull them down in one swift move.

Scott’s cock springs free, slapping wetly against his stomach, hard already and red, leaking with precum as Scott moans, feeling that this really isn’t too bad, his spinning head is really agreeing to this treatment.

“Mhm, nice.” Harry nods approvingly, lazily stroking Scott’s shaft. “Is it okay if I blow you?”

“Harry, fuck.” Scott groans, one arm over his eyes so that he doesn’t have to look at Harry because it’s a bit too much right now. Harry grins and lowers his head, letting his tongue dart out and lick the slit of Scott’s cock.

The feeling of Harry’s tongue almost shocks Scott, causing him to arch his back up, pushing his cock closer to Harry’s mouth. Harry smiles, grasping his shaft with one hand.

“You’re a greedy one.” Harry comments as Scott once again can’t do anything but groan and hope that Harry will stop stalling and just get to it already. “I never would have thought.”

“Shut up.” Scott grunts, letting his hand that isn’t currently covering his face move to try and grab hold of Harry’s hair. “Just do it.”

“Gladly.”

Harry lowers his mouth and takes the head of Scott’s cock into his mouth and suddenly everything in Scott’s world is seriously spinning, it’s like the world disappears around him because fuck, this feels good, it probably feels better than it should feel and Harry can just take so much of him into his mouth and he’s so filthy and god.

Scott peeks out to look at him and the way Harry’s curls bounce around his head as he blows him is almost too much, almost has him coming right there.

“Ha-harry…” He warns, wanting Harry to know that he’s close but Harry doesn’t really seem to care, even though he grinning pulls off from Scott’s cock with a dirty pop, and Scott feels disappointed.

“I want you to come. Please.” Harry grins and Scott groans again and Harry’s mouth is on him again and it’s too much, and Scott doesn’t even know for how long he lasts, probably not too long, or maybe a long while he isn’t really sure, only that he soon feels the familiar sensation in his lower stomach and with a loud moan he empties himself deep in Harry’s throat, panting as he breathes through his orgasm.

Harry grins, looking up at Scott and some of Scott’s come is around his mouth and Harry wipes his thumb over the chin and then licks himself clean and Scott groans, hiding his face under his arm again.

He feels Harry wriggling out of his own jeans and then how he falls into bed next to him all of a sudden.

“Mmm, this was a nice perk. Been too long since I could do that to someone. Difficult when you’re not allowed to be around each other.” Harry mumbles into Scott’s neck as his arm slither around Scott’s waist, pulling him close. Scott doesn’t say anything, and Harry presses his lips against his neck.

“How long has it been for you?”

Scott is still quiet, thinking, feeling the severity of what he’s done sinking in and he wants to throw up.

“Uhm, I… When we were… yeah.” He can’t talk about Isaac, not mention him right now. Not mention him to Harry, Harry who was just allowed to do all these things to him and Scott didn’t say no, Scott didn’t mind, he even liked it.

“I’m sorry about your boy, Scott.” Harry mumbles again, like he’s tired and drifting off to sleep and Scott can feel himself feeling sleepy too, even though he wants to stay up and roll around in regret, self-hate and anger for a while.

“Me too.” He whispers into the dark, wondering if Harry really is sorry about it.

“I hope you won’t regret this in the morning.” Harry mumbles after a while when Scott really thought that he had drifted off to sleep and wouldn’t say anything else. “Because it was nice. It’s good to let yourself go sometimes, Scott. You shouldn’t feel bad about it.”

“I don’t.” Scott lies.

Because he feels bad. He feels really, really bad. He pulls the blankets over himself, hiding his nudity and wishing he knew where Harry tossed his underwear, but he doesn’t.

And he’s a bit too dizzy and he’s feeling a bit too sick to go look for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't hate me please -hides-


	11. Real or not real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay I am SO SO sorry that this took so long. Really. Shame on me. If you're still here, waiting for a chapter and still wants to read, really THANK YOU, you have no idea how much that means to me.  
> I don't like making excuses but I've been busy and I've been writing a bunch of other things and... yeah, time just slipped away from me. Don't worry though I have NOT given up on this and I just hope you wil like it! Sorry that it's a shorter chapter than usual but still, better than nothing?!

It’s still dark when Scott opens his eyes. It’s not easy to open them, his eyelids feel heavy and his head hurts like someone is stomping on it.

Also he feels really, really sick.

In the last second he manages to stumble out of bed and into the bathroom, and he’s just managed to lean over the toilet before he throws up heavily.

It takes him a couple of minutes to feel like he got everything up, and then he gets to his feet and manages to splash some water in his face, trying to feel a bit better. He doesn’t feel good though – he’s shaking and he feels cold and also he looks like shit, pale with red, puffy eyes and he feels like shit too.

He finds some toothpaste and uses it to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth and then he makes his way back to the bed.

Harry is still there, covers wrapped around his bare legs and torso and oh fuck, he and Scott hooked up last night.

Scott feels sick again to the point where he just wants to go back into the bathroom and throw up some more, but he doesn’t. Instead he just slowly sinks down to the floor, legs feeling like they are giving up and he stares at the sight of Harry in the bed.

They hooked up.

Scott groans and closes his eyes, then hides his face in his hands like this will help with the memories. He feels naked (which he is, but it’s not the point right now) uncomfortable and dirty and just so bad.

Okay, so he and Isaac are broken up. And he spends the first night sleeping with another man, the very man that is one of the reasons that the relationship was so fragile in the first place.

Scott groans again, getting up and walking over to his suitcase, trying to find some extra clothes which isn’t easy in the dark and he doesn’t really feel like turning the light on – he doesn’t really want Harry to wake up because he just can’t face him right now.

When he’s dressed in underwear, sweatpants and a shirt he feels safe to go to bed again, but he makes sure to really keep to his side of the bed, enough so that Harry isn’t even touching him. Harry mumbles something in his sleep and rolls over, creating even more space between them and Scott sighs with relief.

But he doesn’t close his eyes.

 

He wakes up when Harry is already awake, getting dressed and humming some song that Scott doesn’t know, doesn’t really care about either. When he notices that Scott is awake he smiles, walking over to him with a glass of water that he just handily could grab.

“Morning sunshine.” He chirps, apparently not at all affected by all the booze they had to drink last night and Scott adds that to the list of things that absolutely makes him hate the guy right now. Scott groans.

“I want to die.”

Harry suddenly turns serious when he hears that, and he sits down next to Scott on the bed.

“Don’t say that, Scott” He says with deep, caring voice and Scott wants to cry because he sounds so nice, he sounds like he do care and Scott doesn’t want him to care, really just want him to go away.

“Why not?” He asks, trying to fight the tears that are threating to surface.

“Because you needed this, okay? You wouldn’t have gone through with it unless you felt like you needed it in one way or another. We’re both stuck like this, why not make the best of it?” Harry winks and Scott closes his eyes, wishing that Harry really wasn’t that gorgeous and that he wasn’t so weak.

Isaac left him. They are finished. And here he is.

“I have a concert tonight.” He says instead and Harry smiles.

“Let’s get you ready, then!”

 

\--

 

Isaac wakes up to his dad singing. Now this is awkward and uncomfortable enough, and it gets even more so when his dad busts into his room.

“Good morning, Isaac!” He chippers as Isaac groans, putting a pillow over his head.

“What do you want?”

“I’ve looked up some dorms for you, son, and I seem to have found the perfect one!”

Isaac looks up at him, a tug in his stomach as he thinks about college. Nervous and excited at the same time but also thinking about Scott, Scott who said they could be living together, Scott that is away in Europe with Harry, Scott that he broke up with.

“Sounds good.” He decides to say instead, and his father swells with pride.

“My boy going off to the best college.” He says, chuckling to himself. “This will be amazing!”

 

In the end Isaac asks Stiles over to help him look at dorms and try to decide which one it is that fits him. Stiles isn’t much help, he mostly just wants to cry over the fact that Isaac is leaving and abandoning him.

“I’m not!” Isaac says, tired of it. “I’m not leaving. Or I mean, I am, I am leaving Beacon Hills but I am not leaving you, okay? We’ll still stay in touch and you can come visit me. And I’ll come back here during longer breaks. Isn’t that good?”

Stiles shakes his head but then he grins.

“I’m only joking, dude, I’m happy for you really. Uhm… have you talked to Scott?”

Isaac shakes his head.

“Not since I… since we… broke up. A few days ago. I saw some articles about the band though and how they are doing in Europe and… yeah… something about Harry.”

Isaac looks down. There’s been more Harry and Scott than usual and it hurts even now. He wonders what they are doing now when Isaac isn’t here stopping them. He decides to not think about that.

“Maybe you should talk to him.” Stiles says, and Isaac knows he’s just trying to help but he is tired of it.

“No.” He says, a bit harsh but he can’t help it. “I don’t feel like talking to him right now, if he wants to talk he can call me and maybe I’ll pick up but I… I just want to focus on me now. College starts in a few weeks and I want to be ready.”

Stiles looks at him like he wants to protest, but he doesn’t do that. Instead he pats his shoulder.

“I’m really sorry that you have to go through this Isaac. I know it’s… I know it’s not like you planned it.

Isaac shakes his head. It’s really not.

“Stiles?” He asks and now his voice is weak. Stiles looks up.

“Yeah?”

“Do you… do you think Scott… right now, when there’s nothing… Do you think he is with Harry?”

Stiles looks at Isaac and then shakes his head roughly.

“No. No! He wouldn’t do that. Never. I mean, you just broke up like a week ago, he wouldn’t do anything with Harry that management doesn’t ask him to do. Right?”

Isaac bites his lip. He doesn’t know.

“Maybe…”

“No.” Stiles says and he grabs Isaac’s arms, holding him tight. “He wouldn’t do that, okay? Scott is a good guy. He wouldn’t.”

 

\--

 

“You wanna tell me what’s going on with you and Harry?” Derek asks after sound check in the arena in London and Scott freezes.

“What are you talking about?”

Derek rolls his eyes and he watches Scott carefully.

“Listen, I’ve talked to Stiles and I know that you and Isaac broke up like a week ago. I don’t know why you haven’t told us, but yeah. I know.”

Scott’s eyes wander to the ground, he doesn’t want to meet Derek’s eyes. Derek continues to talk.

“Anyway, don’t think I haven’t noticed. You and Harry are all over each other. Are you doing him? Seriously?”

“I…” Scott says, looking up at Derek now with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t…”

Derek first looks a bit shocked and then he just shakes his head.

“Really? Really Scott? Your boy breaks up with you and you go fuck another guy the first week?”

A tear trickle down Scott’s cheek.

“I’m lonely.” He says, and he feels his body getting defensive and he doesn’t want to be questioned about this. Derek snorts.

“So am I, you don’t see me banging Danny.”

“I didn’t think, okay!” Scott yells and he can feel the tears streaming down his face. “Isaac broke up with me and Harry was there and I just didn’t _think_. And he’s still here and I don’t know what to do, so I…”

He pauses, because he can’t explain it, he can’t explain why he does all these things with Harry, doesn’t know how to explain it. Derek shakes his head and then, to Scott’s surprise, he walks over to hug him.

“Scott, I understand. Okay? I understand. You’re… You’re lonely. And… Yeah.”

Scott blinks, not really sure what Derek is trying to say. Derek clears his throat.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt, okay? Don’t jump to… I mean, Harry is Harry. He will be gone when the contract ends. He’s not going to be able to replace Isaac for you.”

Scott shakes his head.

“I know that. I know that, okay? I just don’t… I just don’t want to be alone.”

Derek looks at him with pity in his eyes and then he hugs him again.

“I understand, okay? I do. Just… be careful. With Harry. I mean, not that… There are some people you don’t wanna piss off.”

Scott blinks.

“I…”

“Hellooo, boyfriend!”

An awfully happy Harry comes over and he doesn’t seem to notice the serious look on Derek’s face or Scott’s teary eyes because he plants a big kiss on Scott’s cheek. Derek grimaces.

“Gross.”

“Just some love, Derek.” Harry winks at him and hands Scott a cup of tea he’s been holding on to. “Here, got you tea. Hope you like Yorkshire, I’m so used to drinking it everything else seems disgusting right now.”

Scott tries to smile.

“It’s fine, thank you.”

“Maybe you don’t even like tea, maybe you want coffee. Oh well, tea is good for your throat.” Harry says and Derek grimaces again.

“You’re disgusting, Harry.”

Harry grins.

“Oh no, dear Derek, what did you think I meant? Oh you have a dirty mind, don’t you?”

Derek just shakes his head and leaves, which leaves Scott alone with Harry, and he feels nervous because, well, he doesn’t really trust himself right now.

“I wanna ask you something.” Harry whispers in Scott’s ear and Scott tense up.

“Yeah?”

“After the show tonight, you wanna go out? Like for real. On a date.”

Scott practically falls over because he didn’t expect that.

“Go out?” He watches Harry carefully but Harry just smiles, nodding.

“Yep. I wanna take you out. Like for real. I feel like you deserve it. And needs it, to be honest.”

Scott shakes his head.

“Uhm, I don’t know, I should probably…”

“Scott.” Harry places both his hands on Scott’s shoulders, looking him deep into the eyes. “It’s not like it would hurt anyone now, right? We can just have some fun, I like you and you like me, we’re both… somewhat single, and I just feel like we should make the best out of it. And come on, my treat.”

Scott probably should say no, but apparently some part of his brain thinks that this makes sense because he finds himself nodding.

“Okay.”

 

\--

 

Isaac reads in the papers that Beta to my Alpha gets back to the U.S. and Scott looks devastated to be separated from boyfriend Harry Styles. Isaac doesn’t know why he keeps reading he just does, and he is nervous because the next day he will be leaving for college and he just wanted something to keep him occupied from thinking about it.

Scott looks happy in the pictures. There’s a whole bunch of them, paparazzi shots from all their dates and also blurry, worse pictures from fans that have caught them outside hotels and clubs, and maybe Isaac is imagining it but it really almost looks… real. Scott is smiling in the last pictures, the last days on the tour and he looks absolutely heartbroken when he and Harry say goodbye at the airport.

There’s a lump in Isaac’s throat that he tries to ignore. He broke up with Scott. He did that. It was his choice and Scott is free to do whatever he wants now, Isaac can’t stop him since this was his choice. If Scott wants to date Harry for real it’s his choice. His management would probably be so happy. And maybe Harry is good for him. He seems kind.

Tears dropping on the paper shows that Isaac isn’t happy though.

“Oh no, no, don’t cry.”

Stiles has appeared out of nowhere and in seconds his arms are around Isaac.  Isaac tries to stop crying but as Stiles holds him close he just cries more and more, and he can’t even speak. Stiles lets him, just lets him cry until it’s all out and Isaac just silently sobs into his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks again, voice soft and gentle and Isaac tries to keep his voice steady.

“Uhm, I… it’s nothing.”

“Is it Scott?” Stiles asks, voice still soft and Isaac hesitates for a moment before he nods. Stiles hugs him tighter.

“Oh, Isaac.” He whispers. “I am really so sorry that this happened.”

“Do you think…” Isaac whispers, trying to not let his voice get bitter. He fails. “Do you think he is with Harry for real now? Do you?”

There’s a short pause and Isaac looks up. Stiles looks like he is hiding something that he doesn’t want to tell Isaac. It angers him.

“Stiles.” He repeats. “Do you?”

Stiles bites his bottom lip and then he speaks.

“I’m sorry, Isaac, I don’t know. I… I’ve only spoken to Derek like once since you broke up and just a few texts with him and Danny and… Oh god, they think that maybe something else is going on. That they are…”

Isaac gets up, trying to breath as he leans against the wall. Stiles watches him and he almost has tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I don’t know if it’s true, but I just… I’m sorry.”

“Wow.” Isaac mumbles and tries to stay up, not fall down. “I just… I guess I could expect it.”

Really, he has been thinking about since the breakup and it’s just been so much proof that there’s something else, but when Stiles told him earlier that he didn’t think so Isaac so desperately wanted to believe him, and now there’s just… no doubt.

“I think he just misses you.” Stiles whispers quietly. “I think he just… wants to feel like he isn’t alone. Prove to himself that he doesn’t miss you as much as he does.”

“Mhm.” Isaac says, not really knowing what it is he is replying to. Just wanting to say something. “Doesn’t matter. Doesn’t matter. I’ll go to college and… I’ll forget about all of this.”

Stiles nods, carefully.

“Maybe that will be good for you.”

Isaac glances over to the pictures of Scott holding Harry’s hand again.

“Maybe.”

 

\--

 

“I could kiss you boys!” Peter Hale grins as they get into his office for the first time since they got back to Europe. “Everyone is talking about Beta to my Alpha. Your album is selling gold!”

Danny and Derek looks at each other and high five. Scott is more careful.

“And Scott.” Peter says, patting his shoulder. “Son, what you’re doing with Harry – amazing! Everyone loves it, you are so adorable. I can almost feel it becoming real!”

Scott blushes and that makes Peter squeal.

“Oh, it is, isn’t it? I knew you could fall for him.”

“Don’t.” Danny interrupts. “They’re just… Scott is…”

“I like him.” Scott interrupts Danny, because he doesn’t want Danny talking about his relationship with Isaac or Harry. Doesn’t want anyone trying to analyze what it is. “He’s fun.”

“That’s great, so great.” Peter says. “We can do pretty much what we want now, you’re on everybody’s lips. We’ll work on a new album, a new tour… Oh boys, this is all you’ve been dreaming of!”

The boys smile. Danny looks a bit offended by Scott’s comment, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

When they get out of the meeting, Derek nudges Scott’s arm.

“Hey.” He says, and Scott looks up.

“Yeah?”

“You know he’s going to college tomorrow, right? Maybe you should wish him good luck.”

Scott looks down to the floor, feeling his cheeks blushing.

“I don’t know.” He says, feeling nervous and shaking. “I don’t know if he wants to talk to me.”

“You should text him.” Danny encourages him. “I think that you should. I really think so.”

Scott watches them both.

“You don’t think that he will be mad at me?”

Derek shakes his head.

“No, Scott. He will be happy. And so will you, just… just do it, okay?”

 

\--

 

Isaac has just packed the last of his books that he wants to bring with him to his dorm and he should be going to sleep when he hears his phone buzzing, signaling a text coming in. He opens it without even really looking, thinking that it must be Stiles, and when he sees who it is he almost falls over.

**“Good luck tomorrow, Isaac. I know you will be fine”**

Scott’s name is like fire against his eyes and Isaac has to swallow a couple of times to not start crying. His hands are shaking when he types out the reply.

**“Thank you so much. Are you okay? How was Europe?”**

He should get an award for trying to sound as casual like that. The reply comes quickly.

**“It was nice, I think you would like Greece.”**

**“I think so too.”**

**“Will you be angry if I call you?”**

Isaac feels his heart jumping. He types a reply quickly.

**“No.”**

When the phone rings he gets nervous though, but he forces himself to answer. He wants to cry when he hears Scott voice.

“Hi.” He whispers and Scott’s breath hitches.

“Hi yourself.”

“I…” Isaac starts. “I’m nervous.”

He can almost feel Scott smiling.

“About college? You will be fine. Unless your brother comes to you wanting you to go find your dad.”

Isaac can’t help but laugh. It feels easy talking to Scott and it’s ridiculous because it shouldn’t feel so easy because they are broken up and he is heartbroken.

“I don’t think that will happen.”

“Probably not.” Scott says, still smiling. “It could, though.”

They are quiet for a while.

“I…” Isaac starts again, just as Scott starts.

“I’ve been seeing Harry.” He whispers and Isaac feels his blood turn to ice.

“I… I know.” He whispers. He can feel Scott take a deep breath.

“It’s not… it’s not serious.”

“It’s not?” Isaac asks and Scott’s breathing gets heavier, more nervous.

“No, I was just… it was just… something else.”

“I understand.” Isaac says. He isn’t sure he understands, but it felt best to say that. Scott sighs.

“I’ve messed up so much with us, Isaac. I’m sorry.”

“It was me.” Isaac says, voice shaking. “Don’t feel bad. It was my choice. If you wanna be with Harry… it’s okay.”

It really isn’t, but he can’t say that.

They are quiet, then Scott swallows.

“I hope you will have a great time at college.” He whispers and Isaac closes his eyes

“Yeah me too.”

“I… I should go.” Scott whispers and Isaac doesn’t want him to. “I have an interview in the morning.”

“Okay, I understand. Sweet dreams.” Isaac mumbles, and he can feel Scott smile again.

“You too. Uhm… I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Isaac whispers back, but he isn’t sure Scott heard him because Scott is hanging up and Isaac is left with a quiet room and his tears.


	12. Breakups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry this took so long, hope everyone has had great holidays and next chapter will be the last. If you have stuck with this story I am forever grateful and just I love you.  
> and please don't kill me.

When it’s time for college Isaac is so nervous he almost pukes. His dad helps him get all his stuff to his dorm and then there’s an awkward wait for his roommate, that isn’t there yet. Isaac is almost falling asleep when the door opens.

“Oh, hi roomie.”

It’s a guy and he looks tall and athletic, he is grinning at Isaac who sits up right away.

“Uhm… hi.” Isaac says and the guy grins again.

“Isaac Lahey, right? Man, I even recognize you.”

Isaac swallows.

“Recognize me?”

The guy nods.

“Yeah, aren’t you the guy they said are friends with that Scott-bloke? Funny story.” He winks and Isaac feels his heart drop. Ten seconds in and he is already rooming with people that obviously thinks he can get them Scott’s phone number or something. The guy just laughs though as he sees the expression on his face.

“Don’t worry, not gonna ask you about him.” He smiles and sits down on his own bed. “Just good to know I won’t be the only one on campus who… enjoys certain things.”

He winks and wow, is this guy coming out to him now as well? Isaac swallows. The guy stretches out on the bed and looks up into the ceiling.

“I’m Jackson, by the way.” He says and turns to look at Isaac. “And oh, you play lacrosse? So do I.”

Isaac feels so relieved that they have something they can talk about that isn’t about Scott McCall or what they both like.

They talk about lacrosse for a good while, apparently both of them have been playing a lot in high school and plan to continue. Jackson his fun, he laughs and jokes and he makes Isaac feel at ease with himself in a way that Isaac hasn’t felt in a long time. It feels nice.

When they go to bed for real they have been talking for hours and Isaac feels that this college thing can’t be too bad after all. Maybe not.

 

\--

 

“I hate this college thing.” Scott complains to Derek. “He is always busy.”

Derek looks puzzled.

“Who?”

“Isaac.” Scott mumbles, looking at his phone where yet another text he sent has gone unanswered by Isaac. “I thought we were… I mean, we were talking again and I thought we could be friends but he keeps ignoring me.”

“College is busy.” Derek says as if he is some kind of big expert on colleges. As far as Scott knows all Derek knows about college is how to get into the parties. “And maybe he is just trying to be on his own? I mean it is his chance to start over.”

“I know.” Scott sighs and tries not to let it get to him, really tries. “I know it’s his chance but I just… I really miss him.”

Derek pats his shoulder.

“I know you do, but aren’t you two broken up? And aren’t you seeing Harry?”

Scott blushes.

“Not really.” He mumbles. The Harry thing is difficult. They see each other and they hook up now and then, and the press loves it and Scott doesn’t really mind having someone to keep his mind off things, but it’s still difficult because Harry isn’t always that into it.

Not that Scott should blame him because he isn’t all that into it either but at least Harry knows why Scott isn’t really there all the way because Scott has told him about Isaac, but Harry never talks about his life with Scott.

“Your life is so complicated.” Derek groans and opens up a new bag of crisps. “You should just enjoy life, McCall. You’re getting too deep.”

“What does that even mean?” Scott asks but Derek doesn’t reply.

“Fine.” Scott grumbles. “I’m going to the tour van to see if I can find Danny.”

“You do that.” Derek says and puts his earplugs in to listen to music.

Scott walks from the hotel, hoping that Deaton won’t mind him doing that on his own. The tour van is parked just outside anyway. Danny has been missing for a while and he is probably cooped up in there, he complains a lot about the van when they are on the road, but then again he wants to be there.

“You here Danny?” Scott calls out, but he doesn’t get a reply. Still there is someone in there and when Scott closes the door, the person stops what he is doing.

“Scott McCall.” The person turns around and Scott meets blue eyes and he recognizes that half grin, those vicious blue eyes and that feathery hair so unlike anything else. Scott has to swallow which is pathetic because it shouldn’t be intimidating in any kind of way but it is, and Scott is nervous.

“Louis Tomlinson.” He says, or more whisper, stumbling over the words like a pathetic school kid afraid to meet the principal, and he is pathetic. Louis grins. His hands are tangled up in the scarf Harry left the last time he was in the tour van and Scott should probably return it but for some reason he haven’t. Louis looks at it.

“So you’re the boy Harry’s been all wrapped up in, lately.”

“I…” Scott tries to mumble something, but Louis just scoffs.

“Wasn’t aware that you were this quiet. Now, I came to get this back. It was his gift from me, after all.”

“Uhm… okay, yeah, uh…” Damnit, Scott really shouldn’t be so intimated why is he, Louis Tomlinson is just a guy and there’s nothing dangerous about him.

“How is old Haz, anyway?” Louis chippers and puts the scarf in his back pocket, moving closer to Scott and Scott backs away he doesn’t know why but he does. It makes Louis smirk.

“Uhm, you tell me.” Scott boldly tries to answer. “I mean, he’s not here right now so I bet he’s with you guys, right?”

Louis rolls his eyes, Scott doesn’t know why.

“I didn’t plan to stop for conversation, just getting the scarf back.” Louis says and his eyes are almost dark as he watches Scott. Scott swallows. “It’s better if you don’t… linger at these stuff. Usually they belong to me.”

Scott is pretty sure he isn’t talking about the scarf but he doesn’t comment that. Instead he just nods.

“Uhm, okay.”

Louis stands up straighter and he makes a move to walk past Scott, and Scott hurries to get out of the way.

“Good luck on your next album, McCall.” He says as he leaves, and it sounds polite but at the same time Scott almost feels threatened. “It must be going great, with all this publicity.”

Before Scott can come up with a reply he is gone.

Scott takes a few deep breaths, trying to control himself and hoping that no one will ever see him like this, but then the door opens again and Danny comes in.

“Just looking for my 3DS… woah, Scottie boy, did you see a ghost?”

“Uhm… no.” Scott says and he looks at Danny and Danny looks back, puzzled look on his face.

“Then why do you look so scared?”

“I’m not scared!” Scott tries. “I just… uhm… I was a bit shocked, Louis Tomlinson was just here.”

Danny snickers.

“Why would Louis be here?”

“Uhm he… he came to get some of Harry’s stuff back.”

Danny raises one eyebrow.

“Oh okay, weird. Anyway, have you seen my 3DS?”

Scott sighs.

“Nope, I haven’t.”

Danny looks disappointed and they don’t talk anymore about it.

\--

It’s October and Isaac is settling in to college just fine. He has friends and he actually manages to survive his classes, and he has a roommate that is more than fun for him. Jackson has been in his rock, and it only takes a couple of weeks of knowing him before Isaac finally starts feeling better again.

It’s when Jackson asks him to the Halloween party he realizes that they are probably a bit more than friends and he surprises himself in not really minding that.

“You dog.” Stiles laughs when they have one of their skype calls. “I knew something was up between the two of you. Are you happy then?”

 

\--

“It’s been fun, this.” Peter Hale shakes hand with Scott as if Scott has made a good job. “You and Harry have given each other good publicity. We think it’s time it comes to an end, though.”

Scott feels a bit confused.

“Really? I just thought…”

Peter shakes his head.

“What, you didn’t think this would last forever? No, we just needed it for a short while, so don’t worry, you won’t have to deal with it anymore.”

He grins at Scott and Scott tries to smile back, and Danny and Derek looks at him and they look happy too, and Scott would be happy but it’s just weird.

“Why now?” He asks instead, not really sure why he is arguing this in the first place. He should just be happy about it and let it go, because finally is free to do whatever he want.

“Ah, some people on Harry’s team weren’t so happy with the way things were working out. I don’t have the details.” Peter waves it off as it’s nothing. Scott bits his lip. Some people. He thinks that person is someone that starts with an L.

He takes a deep breath.

“So this is it then? I get to be gay, I get to do whatever I want and no one can stop me?” He asks instead and Peter shrugs.

“Well you know, as long as you don’t mess up your reputation. We can’t have that.”

Derek rolls his eyes in the background, Scott grits his teeth.

“So really what you’re saying is that I still have to do whatever you say?”

“Oh, Scott.” Peter blinks at him. “You make it out to be such a bad thing. No, it’s not like that. You will be allowed to see who you want now, people might even like it now if you went for someone… normal. But still, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Scott has never done anything stupid.” Danny cuts in. Peter smiles at them. It’s not really a pleasant smile.

“Of course, dear. Now, we should move on to discuss promotion for the new single. What do you say about writing a book…”

 

\--

 

Scott is so exhausted when he gets back to his apartment he can’t even breathe properly. Just like that he is free, he won’t have to deal with Harry showing up out of the blue, fake dates and still nights spent together.

Still he feels a bit empty. He checks his phone, he has a text and it’s from Harry.

**“Heard you won’t have to deal with me anymore ;) been fun tho, see you Scott good luck on the new album”**

Scott doesn’t even want to reply, just wants to forget the whole mess all together. But it would probably be rude so he types a quick

**“Haha looks like it, you too”**

And then thinks of turning his phone off. Then he thinks of Isaac. Of course he thinks of Isaac. He doesn’t go a day without thinking about Isaac, unless it’s a really stressful day where he doesn’t even have time to breathe. He hesitates because he probably shouldn’t, probably shouldn’t do anything until the story is in print because you never know if they will change their minds, there has been too many mistakes about this for Scott to really trust Peter Hale and the management team, but still… Isaac.

He calls him before he has time to think about it.

“You have reached the phone of sex god Isaac Lahey, can I take a message?”

Scott blinks at the unfamiliar voice.

“Uh…?”

“Hello?” The voice says again and then Scott can hear shuffling in the background.

“Fuck, Jackson give me that… hi.”

Isaac. Scott takes a deep breath.

“Uhm, hi. It’s me.”

“Scott!” Isaac sounds like a kid being caught by his mom with the hand in the cookie jar and Scott can hear more shuffling around and he is worried Isaac dropped the phone until he hears Isaac moving the phone to his ear. “Uhm… hi. What’s up?”

Scott feels his cheeks heating up. He obviously interrupted something and he shouldn’t have and he really just wants to hang up right now.

“Uhm… sorry, I probably shouldn’t have called, it’s just…”

“No, no, it’s fine, uhm, give me a second.”

Scott can hear Isaac moving again and a door closing, and a low chuckle in the background and then he can hear Isaac walking and another door opening and then there are sounds of wind.

“Okay, back.” Isaac breathes out. “Sorry about that, I just went outside because… some space. Uhm, and sorry about Jackson he…”

Scott feels his heart sinking.

“Boyfriend?” He mumbles and he can hear Isaac’s voice hitching on the other end.

“Uh… no. Not really. Not yet anyway. Just… a few dates.” Isaac says and Scott feels like crying and that is really unfair and it’s unfair to Isaac because Isaac deserves a boyfriend, and someone to date, and hold him and Scott really shouldn’t hold it against him because Scott has been dating Harry, sleeping with Harry and Isaac has done nothing to deserve the roaring jealousy and hate in Scott’s stomach.

He blinks away a few tears.

“That’s… that’s great.”

Isaac swallows, like he doesn’t know what to say or hadn’t expected Scott to say that anyway.

“Yeah, he’s… yeah. Uhm, how are you?”

“I… uhm… I’m fine.” Scott says and tries to come up with something to say, something that won’t end with him in tears because he cannot break down like this, he really can’t and he won’t. Still he feels another tear trickle down his cheek. “New album soon and all that.”

“I heard.”

Scott can almost hear Isaac smiling and he is so supportive. Scott misses him.

“Lots of work though, huh?” Isaac asks and Scott sighs.

“Yeah, but you know… living the dream.”

Isaac chuckles on the other end.

“Still such a Jonas Brother.”

Scott can’t help laughing.

“Fuck off. Uhm… so how’s college?”

“Great!” Isaac exclaims and Scott can almost feel his smile and he wishes he could see it. “I love all my classes and I’ve met so many friends and… yeah you heard my roommate Jackson and…”

“He’s your roommate?” Scott asks and he wishes he hadn’t because he can almost feel Isaac tensing up by that question.

“Uhm. Yeah.”

Scott feels more tears down his cheeks but really, had he expected Isaac to not go off to college and find someone? Only, did that person have to be his roommate and get to be with him all the time and go to sleep with him and… Scott wipes the tears away.

“Scott…” Isaac says softly. “How’s Harry?”

Like a punch in the gut. Scott tries not to let it get to him, but he probably deserved that.

“Uh…”

“Because I saw that picture of you two on that boat date.” Isaac mumbles and Scott probably shouldn’t but it makes him feel a little, little better when he can hear some hurt in Isaac’s voice. So maybe Scott isn’t the only one who is hurting. “Looked adorable.”

“We’re over.” Scott blurts out and he can hear a shocked gasped from Isaac. “Uhm… management got tired of it. And… uh. Yeah.”

He thinks off telling Isaac of the visitor in the tour van but he figures he shouldn’t, it still feels as if everyone can hear him talking and maybe Isaac won’t believe him anyway.

“You’re over?” Isaac whispers. “Just like that?”

“Yeah.” Scott mumbles and he tries to not sound like a hurt lonely kitten. “All alone again. Huh.”

“I’m sorry.” Isaac’s voice is still only a whisper and Scott takes a deep breath.

“You know, I’ll manage. So. Uhm. Jackson. He sounds nice.”

It’s a pathetic attempt of trying to make it sound like he is okay, but sue him then. Isaac doesn’t say anything though.

“Scott, I…”

“No, really.” Scott feels his heart breaking in a million pieces. “We were probably… I mean with us… I mean it was probably meant to go to hell anyway.”

Isaac swallows.

“You think so?”

No. No. I think I could walk down the aisle with you. I think we could be together forever. If I could I would have your babies.

“Yeah, you know… we probably want different things in life.”

“I don’t think so.” Comes softly from Isaac and now Scott can’t help sobbing. “But… yeah.”

“I miss you Isaac.” Scott whispers and he can’t help himself anymore. “God, I just miss you so much.”

He can hear Isaac sobbing on the other side.

“I miss you too, Scott.” He whispers. “But who are… I mean… we’re over, aren’t we? I don’t think we can go back.”

Scott bites his lip and he is not even trying to stop the tears anymore.

“No… no we probably can’t.”

“No.” Isaac whispers and Scott should hang up, he really should hang up.

“Isaac?” He asks instead, feeling his tears mixing with his saliva.

“Yeah?”

“This… Jackson guy… you in love with him?”

Isaac is quit for a long time and Scott is dreading the answer.

“Not like I was in love with you.” Isaac whispers and that’s it and Scott can’t handle this anymore.

“I should go.” He says, hoping Isaac can’t hear what a mess he is.

“Okay.”

“I’ll probably… won’t call again.” Scott mumbles and now he hear Isaac crying harder.

“Probably a good idea.”

“Yeah… and… yeah.”

“Bye Scott.” Isaac whispers and it’s just a click.

Scott has never felt more alone.

 

\--

 

Isaac doesn’t plan to become a mess but he is anyway and it doesn’t take long for Jackson to notice.

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” He asks and it’s been a week after Scott’s last call and there has been headlines about his breakup with Harry and Isaac has tried not to read it, really tried but it has been impossible not to.

“Uhm, nothing’s wrong.” Isaac tries to lie and reaches for one of his texts book. “Wanna study?”

“No, I want you to tell me what’s wrong.” Jackson says, placing his hand on Isaac’s knee. “You’ve been really weird and I’ve even called Stiles and he says you’ve been just as weird with him and now I’m worrying.

“It’s nothing.” Isaac says and he hopes Jackson won’t be able to figure out. “Just… uh… nervous about Christmas coming up.”

Jackson rolls his eyes.

“It’s over a month away and you don’t strike me as the kind to get nervous about that sort of thing. Now, can’t you just tell me?”

Isaac shakes his head.

“Really, I don’t wanna talk about this, okay? I just wanna forget.”

Jackson looks as if he is going to protest but then he just shrugs.

“Okay. Whatever you say. Studying, then…”

 

There’s snow and Isaac is surprised there is snow, and he joins in on a couple of snowball fights with Jackson and the other guys, and it almost feels as if he is okay again.

“Dinner tonight? I’ve found a special place.” Jackson blinks when they are changing clothes after a very wet snowball fight. Isaac blinks, surprised that he’s been a nice enough boyfriend to deserve special dinner places.

“Sure.”

“Great.” Jackson grins and kisses Isaac’s cheek. “Be ready by 7, okay?”

Isaac is ready by 7, surprised when Jackson has sent a car to pick him up. He feels too spoiled, and he gets in and the driver smiles at him and they drive to the restaurant. It looks empty, except for one waiter.

“Lahey?”

“Uhm, yeah.” Isaac says, surprised with this entire thing, the restaurant looks beautiful and it’s empty, what did Jackson do?!

The waiter shows him to a table for two, and Isaac notices someone sitting there, hiding his face behind a menu. He swallows.

“Jackson?”

The menu drops. It’s not Jackson.

It’s Stiles.

Isaac feels his head spinning and he is so confused as he notices his grinning friend.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been thinking… and your boyfriend has been thinking…” Stiles smirks. “That lately you haven’t really been yourself.”

Isaac closes his eyes.

“Stiles, what is this?”

“So I figured…” Stiles continues, not caring to answer Isaac’s question. “That who is it that can help me in difficult situations like this, who often knows exactly what’s going on with you? Right, probably only one person. So I called him.”

A throat clears behind Isaac and he turns around.

It’s Derek.

Derek grins at him and shakes his head.

“Heard you’ve been kind of a mess lately.”

“We know someone who has also been a mess.”

Danny shows up and both he and Derek join Stiles’ side and Isaac looks at all three of them and he wants to throw up, he really wants to throw up.

“Guys, what is this?” He asks and tries to keep his voice from shaking. Danny smiles.

“Our mess was a bit too proud to figure himself out though. Tried to play the hero and stay away. You know, typical pop star drama.”

“It was really hard to get him to listen to us. He wouldn’t come.” Derek sighs dramatically and Isaac’s heart sinks, he wants to tell all of them to shut up and just get on with it, tell them that he hates them, that he…

“But Jackson helped us.” Stiles grins and he looks really pleased.

“And so they managed to get me to come here.”

Isaac hears the voice and it’s so familiar and he turns around and behind him is Scott, Scott is there, Scott is looking back at him with his stupid gorgeous grin and lovely eyes only his eyes are teary and red and he looks nervous as he watches Isaac.

“Scott…” Isaac whispers and he can’t even breathe, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Scott moves closer to him.

“Did you know?” He whispers and he looks so nervous and scared. “That half of the time I make really, really stupid decisions?”

Isaac is pretty sure he hears Derek mumble ‘all the time’ but he ignores it.

“You do?” He whispers and Scott is so close right now and Isaac doesn’t know what to do with himself. Scott nods.

“Yeah. Yeah I do. And I… the worst thing I have ever done must be to give up on you. On us. Because I… I don’t think I will ever be as in love with anyone as I am with you. And I think I will always be.”

A tear trickle down Isaac’s cheek. Scott’s voice is trembling.

“And I don’t deserve you.” Scott continues and he is crying now. “And I probably should stay away and maybe this was stupid too, because you have no reason to take me back but I love you so much and I thought that if I didn’t try to get you back I would regret it my entire life and I just…”

Isaac kisses him. Kisses him like he has been wanting to since he saw him, kisses him through firework and stars, kissing him through the sound of applause and cheers from the other guys, kisses him as he feels Scott kiss him back and their arms wrap around each other, kisses him and thinks that never, ever, never will he let go of this boy, kisses him as Scott’s arms wrap around him and they hold on to each other like it’s the only real thing in the world.

“You’re stupid.” Isaac whispers as he breaks the kiss. “You set this up? All of it?”

Scott smiles through the tears, not letting go of Isaac for one second.

“The guys helped.” He mumbles. “Apparently Jackson called Stiles. Couldn’t stand to see you miserable. And I didn’t want to go for it but then Jackson called me and I just… yeah…”

Isaac shakes his head, he is laughing and he kisses Scott again.

“No more hiding.” He says. “I never, never again wanna hide my love for you.”

Scott nods.

“Never.”

“Good.” Isaac laughs and he kisses him again. Scott holds him close.

“Thank fuck.” Derek groans, throwing himself in a chair. “I was so tired of seeing him moping.”

Danny and Stiles nods in agreement.

“Tell me about it.”

They kind of wait for Scott and Isaac to come tell them off but they don’t.

They are busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my heart is a mess after writing this, haha. The last chapter will just be a happy couple so hope you will enjoy. x


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND it's the end my lovelies. Thank you for reading, sorry this took so long to finish and sorry this is just a short epilogue but the plot was finished and yeah. I love all of you readers and I hope you've enjoyed this x

It’s been snowing for three weeks and for just as many weeks Scott has kept Isaac practically locked up in a cabin where they were supposed to just sleep as they spent the days going skiing, but the skiing part has been forgotten about. Mostly it has been Scott tracing kisses all over Isaac’s body, kissing his way through skin he has forgotten the feeling of, tasting what he thought he had lost forever and the sounds, the sounds that Isaac makes whenever Scott manages to find one really sensitive spot, is enough to keep him going.

Ski trip. Love trip. Scott won’t lose a minute of it.

“We could go skiing maybe once.” Isaac says one morning as they lay in bed, fingers laced together as Scott just happily looks at their hands. Scott bites his lip.

“And leave bed? Really?”

Isaac laughs.

“You paid for all of this, I feel bad that we don’t actually go skiing on the only weeks of free time you’re gonna get in a while…”

Scott chuckles and kisses his cheek, Isaac smiles.

“Honestly?” Scott mumbles and keeps his head rested on Isaac’s shoulder. “This is the only way I wanna spend my vacation. The only way. With you.”

Isaac blushes and looks away.

“I can’t be as good as going down the slopes.”

Scott grins and kisses him again, keeping his lips pressed against his.

“Isaac Lahey, I could be like this forever with you. You are the love of my life.”

Isaac smiles into the kiss, feeling like a goof.

“Am I really?”

“Mhm.” Scott mumbles and wraps his arms around him. “Now be quiet and let me make love to you.”

Isaac doesn’t mind that.

 

***

 

“Most boyfriends don’t take them to the Grammy awards on their three year anniversary.” Isaac chuckles as they get out of the car, Derek and Danny going first as Scott helps Isaac out. He is smiling widely as he looks at Isaac.

“I’m not most boyfriends. I’m your boyfriend.” He nods and Isaac laughs.

“I remember that. Now where will my seat be?”

They are interrupted by flashes of cameras and reporters yelling questions at them. Scott stops as they walk down the line of photographers and cameras, stopping now and then, hand still on Isaac’s back in a protective manner.

“Is this your boyfriend Scott? Give us a smile!”

“How long have you been dating?”

Isaac smiles at the questions and Scott replies happily, kissing Isaac’s cheek in front of the cameras just because they can, and it makes Isaac so happy. He doesn’t say much, is not really asked that many questions anyway but he enjoys every second of it. In front of the doors Scott pulls him close for a real kiss and Isaac can hear gasps and cameras going off and he doesn’t care, it’s just so beautiful and he is here, and Scott is his.

***

“There’s something missing here.” Scott comments as him and Isaac are both stretched out on the beach, a summer holiday in the Bahamas that they had planned for ages and which was very well needed after a long tour and tough couple of months at work for Isaac. Scott is holding Isaac’s hand as another one is holding on to a drink with lots of color and Isaac chuckles.

“It is? Is my hand not tanned enough or what?” He smiles as Scott just bites his lip, shaking his head and then smiles back.

“Not what I was talking about. I was more thinking about this.”

Isaac’s jaw drops as Scott fishes out a black jewelry box from what seems like out of nowhere. He just stares as Scott opens it up, showing two matching golden rings inside.

“I’m sorry.” Scott whispers, as Isaac feels as if he is having trouble breathing. “I am not good with words like this. I’ve been wanting to do this for so long though. Isaac Lahey, you are the love of my life. You’re my home. My reason. My everything. You’re the one that keeps me on my feet and we’ve been so good together and I can never, ever see myself with anyone but you. I know it’s a huge step, I know it’s something most people don’t even think about doing before they are 25 but you are just… you’re my world. And I know you will be my world always and that’s why…”

Isaac cuts him off with a kiss before he can finish.

“Yes.” He breathes out and starts laughing. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Scott looks a bit surprised and he starts laughing.

“You don’t even know what I’m asking. I could be asking if you wanted to take out the trash. Or if you think the ring is pretty because I’m giving it to Derek.”

Isaac just shakes his head, laughing.

“You’re proposing Scott McCall, and the answer is yes. I will marry you.”

Scott grins and they kiss again as soon as they have their rings on.

“See?” Scott mumbles after they break the kiss, holding up both their hands. “This looks so much better.”

***

It’s a day in May, a beautiful day when their daughter is born. A little, tiny thing with blue eyes and that they decide to name Leah, and who has Isaac to tears just from grabbing Scott’s finger with her tiny little fingers, and that has Scott sobbing like a baby himself when Isaac holds her in his arms, just posing for a picture for Stiles.

“That’s my whole world.” Scott mumbles to Derek and Danny, both who are visiting and they both smiles as they listen to him.

“I know dude.” Derek smiles, one arm around Scott’s shoulders. “I am so happy for you.”

“Me too.” Danny says and laughs as Isaac and Stiles makes funny faces for Leah who is laughing like they are the funniest thing on the planet.

Scott smiles. It is his world.

He got all of it, and he couldn’t be happier.

It’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also leave me feedback or talk to me about Teen Wolf/Scisaac on tumblr [here!](http://shippingscisaac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
